Vampirjäger
by Coppelius
Summary: Harry x Draco FF YAOI! don't like, don't read! NICHT ABGESCHLOSSEN! Kp. 13 von bisher 24 on
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER – VAMPIRJÄGER

1. Prolog/ Todesengel

Aufrecht durchschritt die dunkle Gestalt die Strassen von London, während der Regen prasselnd und unaufhaltsam, seinen Weg auf die Erde suchte.  
Die Schritte hallten laut und dennoch gedämpft auf dem Asphalt und kündigten unheilvoll, eine Bedrohung an.

Kurz blieb die Person stehen, kniete sich hin, um am Boden etwas zu berühren. Eine Flüssigkeit, dunkelrot, fast schwarz.

Blut.

Er konnte es förmlich riechen.  
Die Gestalt grinste hämisch.

Hatte er ihn doch erwischt.

Er erhob sich wieder und zog eine Waffe hervor, lud sie und hielt sie mit beiden Händen fest. Sein Opfer war nahe, sehr nahe. Er spürte es, konnte es fast körperlich fühlen.

Freudig rauschte sein eigenes Blut durch die Adern, während das Herz ungeduldig gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte.

Er ging weiter, immer darauf bedacht, jedes Geräusch sofort zu registrieren, jede noch so kleine Bewegung aufzunehmen.

Und dann hörte er es. Sehr leise, für einen Menschen fast unmöglich, doch er bemerkte es.

Sein Grinsen wurde größer.

Wieder verharrte er, schloss die Augen, tastete mit seinen Sinnen die Umgebung ab… dann hatte er es… sein Opfer…

Dieses Mal würde es nicht entkommen, dafür würde er sorgen.

„Komm raus, komm raus, wo immer du bist.", schallte seine Stimme durch den Hinterhof, wurde von den Wänden zurückgeworfen. Sie klang kalt, lauernd, für das, was nun kommen mochte, bereit.

Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und huschte mit den Augen über die Feuerleiter, zu den überfühlten Mülltonnen, deren Abfall sich schon auf dem Boden verteilte. Dunst stieg von dem Müll auf und gab der Nacht noch einen weiteren, unheimlichen Touch.  
Er lächelte hämisch.

Dann plötzlich flog etwas über ihn hinweg. Trotzdem bewegte er sich nicht.  
Noch war es nicht so weit.

„Du kannst dich nicht verstecken… nicht vor mir.", hauchte er und atmete die verdreckte Luft, die nach Abgasen und Kot roch, tief in seine Lungen ein.  
Ja, dies war seine Welt, sein Schicksal, das er selbst gewählt hatte…

Und sein Job.

Langsam drehte er sich um und musterte mit starrem Blick das Wesen, das ihm nur wenige Meter entfernt, gegenüber stand. Es zischelte ihn an und zeigte so die langen Eckzähne.

„Hab ich dich!"

Mit diesen Worten hob er seine Waffe und schoss zielsicher auf sein Opfer, das gackernd zur Seite sprang und wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Nun, er hatte schließlich nichts gegen ein kleines Spielchen.

Um so besser, einfach abzuknallen wäre auch zu langweilig gewesen.  
Außerdem begann die Nacht erst.

Er schlenderte weiter in den Hinterhof hinein und lehnte sich dann lässig gegen die Wand. Seine eine Hand vergrub er in seinem schwarzen, langen Mantel, während die andere weiter die Knarre hielt.  
Ein Seufzen kam über seine Lippen und seine Augen wanderten zum Vollmond.  
Er liebte den Vollmond. Er verstärkte seine psychischen Kräfte, schärfte seine fünf Sinne ins Unermessliche.

Die Minuten vergingen, doch er hatte Geduld, viel Geduld.

Er hatte es gelernt, ohne wäre er aufgeschmissen, doch er wusste, dass sein Opfer nicht verschwinden würde.  
Es war verletzt, seine Kraft würde nicht mehr reichen, vor ihm zu fliehen.  
Deshalb brauchte es etwas, was nur er geben konnte.

Sein Blut.

Seinen Lebenssaft.

Die Nahrung des Opfers.

„Komm raus, komm raus, wo immer du bist.", rief er wieder, doch dieses Mal leiser, flüsternd.

Und wirklich, das Wesen sprang von oben auf ihn herab.  
Doch er war schneller.

Er sprang zur Seite und krallte seine Finger in die fettigen und verknoteten, schwarzen Haare seines Opfers, drückte es mit fast übermenschlicher Kraft auf die Knie.

Langsam führte er seine Waffe an die Stirn des Wesens, doch dieses lachte nur hohl und kratzig auf.

„Glaubst du wirklich, mit einfachen Bleikugeln kannst du mich töten?"

Er grinste arrogant.

„Aber es sind keine Bleikugeln. Auch wenn ich eine Mugglewaffe benutze, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass auch alles daran von Muggeln stammt."

Erkenntnis loderte in den wässrigblauen Augen seines Opfers auf.

„D-du b-bist-"

„Ja, genau, der bin ich! Der Alptraum von euch Kreaturen, ein Vampirjäger, ein Todesengel."

Mit diesen Worten drückte er ab.

Die Kugel bohrte sich unaufhaltsam in das Gehirn des Vampirs, der panisch aufschrie.  
Seine Augen rollten nach innen, wodurch nur noch das Weiße hervortrat.

Plötzlich explodierte der Kopf und nur ein strahlendhelles Licht, das dem Sonnenlicht ähnelte, umhüllte den Rest des Körpers, der nun in lodernden Flammen aufging und als Häufchen Asche sein Ende fand.

Er stöhnte auf und wandte den Überresten seinen Rücken zu und verließ mit kalten Augen, die einst mit viel Humor und Freundlichkeit gefüllt waren, den Hinterhof.

Abwesend streichelte er sich durch die schwarzen, wirren Haare, die ihm immer noch stur vom Kopf abstanden.

„Hast du es also wieder mal geschafft.", sprach plötzlich ein Mann um die 25 Jahre, der sich nun zu ihm gesellte und neben ihm her ging.

„Sicher, was erwartest du?"

„Nur das Beste, Kleiner.", schmunzelte der blonde Mann mit den braunen Augen schelmisch und klopfte freundschaftlich dem Schwarzhaarigen auf die Schulter.

„Doch ich frage mich immer wieder, wie man dabei so gefühlskalt sein kann."

„Nun, Crow, das ist mein Job. Seit einem Jahr tue ich nichts anderes und in diesem Jahr habe ich gelernt, das Gefühle nur hinderlich sind. Ich finde Vampire und töte sie und dabei ist egal, aus welcher Familie sie stammen, welches Geschlecht, oder welche Nationalität sie angehören."

„Doch wie sieht es mit Freunden aus? Menschen, die du liebtest?", harkte der Blonde weiter nach.

„Ich vernichte sie… ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. John Crow, den Jungen, der vor einem Jahr die Hogwartsschule beendet hat, gibt es nicht mehr.", erklärte er und verschwand danach in der Dunkelheit der Nacht und ließ Crow zurück, der nur schief lächelte.

„Und ob. Irgendwo, unter diesen Schalen von Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit, steckt dieser Junge. Und ich werde ihn wieder zu Gesicht bekommen.  
Harry Potter, du kannst dir etwas vorspielen, doch nicht mir."


	2. Chapter 2

2. Folgenschwere Begegnung

Mit trüben Augen öffnete er die Haustür zu der kleinen Wohnung und schloss sie sofort, nachdem er eingetreten war, wieder leise hinter sich. Seufzend lehnte er sich an das Holz und rutschte daran hinab. Er zog die Knie an seinen Körper und bettete seinen Kopf darauf. Sein schwarzes Haar fiel ihm sofort in sein Blickfeld. Doch Harry beachtete diese lästigen Strähnen nicht und schloss kurz seine grünen Smaragde.

Wie jedes Mal, wenn er einen Vampir zur Strecke gebracht hatte, fühlte er sich danach wie leergebrannt, ausgelaugt. Keine Gefühle spiegelten sich in seinen Augen, die nur ausdruckslos die Wand ansahen. Es schien, als würde er durch sie einfach hindurchgucken. Er war schon lange nicht mehr er selbst. Seit dem Zeitpunkt, wo er das erste Mal einen Bluttrinker vernichtete hatte. Dies geschah kurz nach seinem Abschluss auf Hogwarts.

Rückblick

Glücklich und doch tieftraurig, darüber, dass er nun Hogwarts für immer verlassen musste, trat er auf den Platz vor dem Bahnhof. Die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen und nur die Straßenlaternen spendeten Licht.

Die Koffer hinter sich herziehend, suchte der Schwarzhaarige in seiner Tasche nach seinem Zauberstab, um den ‚fahrenden Ritter' zu rufen.

Plötzlich wehte ein grausamer Schrei durch die Luft und Harry Potter blieb ruckartig stehen. Ängstlich musterte der Ex-Gryffindor seine Umgebung und verweilte immer ein paar Sekunden an den Stellen, die im Schatten lagen.  
Wieder durchriss ein gellender Schrei die Stille der Nacht. Harry zuckte zusammen und ließ erschrocken den Koffer los. Zögerlich ging der Schwarzhaarige in die Richtung, aus der er diese schmerzverzerrte Stimme zu hören glaubte.

Immer schneller trugen ihn seine Schritte und als er einen weiteren Schrei vernahm, rannte er los. Innerlich verfluchte er seinen Heldenkomplex, doch er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, einen Menschen leiden zu sehen, oder in diesem Fall, zu hören.

Der Dunkelhaarige trat in eine Gasse ein und die dort vorhandene Dunkelheit, verschluckte ihn. Er sah fast nicht mehr seine Hand vor Augen und stolperte über den Müll am Boden. Doch er lief immer weiter, bis er nach Minuten, an seinem Ziel ankam. Und was ihm dort geboten wurde, ließ ihn erschaudern:

Ein junger Mann, ungefähr um die dreiundzwanzig, vierundzwanzig Jahre, lag in den Armen einer Frau. Zumindest glaubte Harry, dass es eine Frau war, denn ihre dunkelbraunen Haare starrten nur so vor Schmutz, ebenso ihre Kleidung. Doch das Erschreckende, das, was ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, war etwas anderes.

Ihr Mund presste sich auf den Hals des jungen Mannes, der sich unter dem Körper dieser schäbigen Frau wand und sie schlug und trat. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, doch dieses Wesen - Harry war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das eine Frau war, da ihre Haut ungewöhnlich blass schimmerte - hatte unvorstellbare Kräfte.

Harry ging weitere Schritte auf dieses Paar zu. Doch dann musste er panisch aufzischen.

Blut lief dem jungen Mann am Hals herunter und die Frau vollführte Schluckbewegungen. Hin und wieder leckte diese dann über die immer blasser werdende Haut des Mannes.

Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Er stand einem Vampir gegenüber, der sich in diesem Augenblick an einem Menschen gütlich tat.

Fassungslos schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf und schlich rückwärts. Doch wie sollte es anders sein, trat er so eine Dose aus seinem Weg, die scheppernd in eine Ecke davon flog.

Panisch hielt der Ex-Gryffindor seinen Atem an, doch der weibliche Vampir hatte ihn gehört. Ihr Mund löste sich von ihrem Opfer und ihre Augen fraßen sich in seine Smaragde. Kalte, eisblaue Augen, ohne jegliches Gefühl. Nur die Gier sprühte ihm entgegen, die Gier nach Blut.

Als ob er unwichtig wäre, ließ sie ihr letztes Opfer , das immer noch lebte und atmete, da sich der Brustkorb hob und senkte - einfach auf dem Boden liegen und wanderte mit sicheren, fast schwebenden Schritten, auf ihn zu.

Harry wich keinen Zentimeter, zu sehr hielten ihn diese Augen gefangen, die irgendwie wunderschön waren, trotz der Kälte, die in den blauen Seen vorherrschte.

„Nein.", hörte der Dunkelhaarige plötzlich den jungen Mann am Boden flüstern, der nun versuchte sich in die Höhe zu stemmen, doch er schaffte es nur auf die Knie und Hände.

„Lass den Jungen in Ruhe.", sagte er nun etwas lauter, doch der weibliche Bluttrinker achtete nicht mehr auf ihn. Denn sie hatte ein weitaus interessanteres Opfer entdeckt: Harry.

Dieser rührte sich immer noch nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, hypnotisiert zu sein. Seine Gedankengänge bewegten sich nur zähflüssig und sein Körper prickelte wohlig.

„Schau nicht in ihre Augen. Guck weg!", rief der junge Mann schwach, doch es brachte nichts.

„Höre mir zu, Blödmann. Sie wird dir leicht ein Blut aussaugen. Langsam wirst du dahin sterben. Willst du das?", redete der Mann weiter auf Harry ein.

Dieser bäumte sich plötzlich auf und löste sich erschrocken von den blauen Augen. Entsetzt sah er zu dem verletzten Mann, der auf einmal in eine Ecke zeigte. Schnell guckte Harry in die gezeigte Richtung. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er das Samuraischwert, das in einer Pfütze lag, erkannte.

„Das geht doch nicht!", hauchte der Ex-Gryyffindor und musterte den Mann und dann den Vampir. Dieser hatte ihn fast erreicht. Die Hände der Frau waren gierig nach ihm ausgestreckt und der Geifer lief ihre Mundwinkel hinab.

Bei diesem Anblick brach etwas in Harrys Seele. Er schrie auf und hastete zu dem Schwert. Er hörte noch das Kreischen des weiblichen Bluttrinkers hinter sich und spürte dann eine Hand über seinen Rücken fahren. Die Frau konnte ihn nicht richtig greifen, da sich der Schwarzhaarige hingeschmissen hatte.

Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten ihn von der Klinge, doch wieder stürzte sich der Vampir auf ihn, zerriss seinen Pullover und führte dem Jungen eine klaffende Wunde am Oberarm zu.

Gellend schrie Harry vor Schmerz auf, schlug dabei hart mit dem Kopf auf dem (harten) .-wiederholung) Asphalt auf. Benommen hob er diesen wieder und schüttelte ihn. Doch diese Sekunden, die dem Ex-Gryffindor Zeit gekostet hatten, nutzte der Bluttrinker schamlos aus.

Fast zärtlich drückte sie den Jungen an ihre Brust und liebkoste Harrys Halsschlagader. Dieser bäumte sich in dem Griff auf und versuchte frei zu kommen, doch umsonst. Er zog scharf die Luft ein, wobei er nebenbei bemerkte, dass die Frau vollkommen geruchlos war.

Und dann schlug sie ihre Zähne in seinen Hals. Harry seufzte daraufhin nur und beendete seine Wehr. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf dieses wundervolle Gefühl von Frieden und Gelassenheit. Er kostete es regelrecht aus und vergaß die Welt um ihn herum.

Doch etwas in seiner Seele bäumte sich auf, kämpfte gegen diese Emotionen, die auf den Schwarzhaarigen hereinbrachen. Eine innere Schlacht herrschte in dem schmächtigen Körper des Ex-Gryffindors, die schon nach Sekunden von einer Seite gewonnen wurde.

Wütend über sich selbst und den Vampir, ballte Harry seine innere Kraft. Eine Druckwelle löste sich von seinem Körper und schleuderte den weiblichen Bluttrinker gegen die, mit Graffiti bespritzte, Mauer.

Wankend erhob sich der Dunkelhaarige auf die Füße und presste seine Hand gegen die zwei kleinen Löcher am Hals, aus denen immer noch ein kleiner Rinnsal seines Blutes hervor floss.

Sein Zorn steigerte sich ins Unermessliche und flink sprang er auf das Schwert zu, wonach er griff und danach eine Vorwärtsrolle vollführte, um auf die Knie zu kommen.

Nicht zu spät.  
Denn der weibliche Vampir hastete schon wieder auf ihn zu, wobei Harrys Blut ihr aus dem Mund lief.

Selbstbewusst holte der Ex-Gryffindor mit dem Samuraischwert aus und trennte dem Bluttrinker mit voller Wucht, den Kopf vom Körper. Dieser rollte über den Asphalt, während der Körper einfach regungslos auf dem Boden aufschlug. Blut tränkte die Straße und breitete sich rasendschnell aus, weswegen Harry angeekelt ein paar Schritte zurückging.

Erst, als der verletzte Mann schmerzhaft stöhnte, wurde sich der Schwarzhaarige bewusst, dass er nicht allein war. Immer noch mit der Klinge in der Hand, sprintete er zu dem jungen Mann und brachte diesen vorsichtig in eine sitzende Position, wobei er das Schwert neben sich legte.

Nachsichtig strich er dem Verletzten die blonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete sich den hübschen Mann. Dieser stöhnte gequält auf und öffnete flatternd seine braunen Augen. Glasig schauten sich diese um und hafteten dann auf Harry, der leicht lächelte.

„Sind sie okay?", fragte er leise und drückte den Arm seines Gegenübers sanft.

„Hm. Ja, ich- ich… ist es tot?"

„Ja, ich habe dieser Frau den Kopf abgeschlagen. War... war das ein Vampir?"

„Ja.", lautete die schlichte Antwort des Blonden, der sich, auf Harry gestützt, erhob. Unsicher stand er auf den eigenen Beinen und betrachtete sich nun den Jungen eingehend.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Was?" Verwirrt neigte Harry seinen Kopf.

„Diese Druckwelle. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ohne jeglichen Zauberstab."

Der Ex-Gryffindor zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht."

Der Blonde nahm es so hin und ging ein paar Schritte.

„Mein Name ist übrigens John. John Crow.", stellte sich der junge Mann vor und lächelte traurig.

„Ich bin ein Vampirjäger."

Harry nahm diese Nachricht fast gelassen auf und nickte nur.

„Ich bin Harry Potter."

„So, so. Sag mir, willst du mir nicht helfen? Deine Fähigkeiten sind beachtlich. Du wärst der neue Schrecken in der Vampirszene."

Rückblick ende

Ja, so begann damals sein ereignisreiches Leben als Vampirjäger, so hatte er Crow kennen gelernt, so wurde er ein Vampirjäger und war es bis heute, Nacht für Nacht.

Er bereute es nicht, auch, wenn er manchmal dachte, dass dies sein Verhängnis werden würde. Es würde seinen Tod bedeuten, denn er war sich sicher, irgendwann würde er durch einen Vampir sterben.

Sacht schüttelte er den Kopf und versuchte sich in die Höhe zu stemmen, doch sein Körper

reagierte nicht. Widerwillig blieb er sitzen und umschlang seine Knie mit seinen Armen.  
Er war erschöpft, nur noch müde, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr ins Bett schleppen.

Langsam dämmerte er weg, doch richtig schlafen konnte er schon lange nicht mehr. Sein Geist und sein Körper versperrten ihn diese Aussicht, mal ein paar Stunden diesen ganzen Ereignissen zu entfliehen, weshalb auch immer.

Plötzlich schaltete sich das Licht an und jemand näherte sich ihm. Sanft legte sich eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter, während die andere zu seinem Kinn wanderte und so seinen Kopf zärtlich anhob. Weiche Lippen drückten sich auf seinen Mund und liebkosten ihn. Seufzend nahm er diese

liebreizende Geste an und kuschelte sich an den wärmenden Körper.

„Harry, da bist du ja endlich.", murmelte eine mit Liebe getränkte Stimme, die Harry jedes

Mal einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen ließ.

Liebevoll strich der Ex-Gryffindor durch die knielangen, weißen Haare seines Gegenübers, der sich auf die Knie niedergelassen hatte und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, damit er in den gefühlvollen, grauen Augen versinken konnte.

Wieder legten sich die feuchten Lippen auf die seinen und der Dunkelhaarige erwiderte voller Inbrunst den Kuss. Fast brutal strich Harry mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe und forderte so Einlass, der ihn sofort gewährt wurde.

Sie küssten viele Minuten, bevor sich der Weißhaarige von ihm löste und ihn an den Armen hochzog.

„Komm, Harry, du gehörst ins Bett.", sprach der Junge um die zwanzig und bugsierte den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich her. Doch dieser dachte gar nicht daran und drehte sich zu seinem Geliebten um.

Er riss ihm sein offenes Hemd von den Schultern und verteilte kleine Küsse auf dessen Brust.

Der Grauäugige keuchte auf und schmiss den Kopf in den Nacken. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf diesen rauen Mund und die kalten Finger, die sich ungeduldig an seiner Boxershorts vergriffen und dann in diese hineinschlüpften. Sanft begannen sie, die langsam anwachsende Erregung des Weißhaarigen zu massieren, dessen Beine anfingen zu zittern.

Harry verbiss sich in den Hals seines Gegenübers, der aufkeuchte und genießerisch die Augen schloss.

„Hilf mir, Envin. Hilf mir zu vergessen. Hilf mir heute Nacht, mein Leben und mein Schicksal zu verdrängen. Ich möchte mich in dem Sex mit dir, vergessen.", hauchte der Ex-Gryffindor.

Envin nickte nur und ließ sich von dem Schwarzhaarigen ins Schlafzimmer ziehen.

Wie eine Statue stand Harry auf dem Dach eines dreistöckigen Gebäudes und durchforstete die Nacht mit den Augen und seiner inneren Kraft. Er war, wie jeden Abend, auf der Suche nach Vampiren, die gierig nach Blut, einen Mensch suchten, den sie aussaugen konnten.

Ein hämisches und zugleich schmerzvolles Grinsen, huschte über seinen Mund.

Wieder würde er Menschen vor dem Tode retten, er würde die Welt von diesem Abschaum befreien und er würde nach dieser Tat wieder nicht schlafen können. Er schlief schon lange nicht mehr, außer er hatte Sex gehabt. Danach schlummerte er immer ins Land der träume, und dafür war er Envin, seinem Geliebten, dankbar.

Durch ihn konnte er sich erholen, durch ihn fand er wenigstens zwei, drei Stunden Schlaf, den sein Körper ihm zwar verwehrte, allerdings doch so nötig brauchte.

Manchmal hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass er den Zwanzigjährigen ausnutzte, nur seinen Sex brauchte, doch diesen Gedanken schob er beiseite.

Seit fast einem Jahr waren sie ein Paar und wohnten zusammen. Envin wusste über seine ‚Arbeit' bescheid und half ihm auch, in dem er für ihn interessante Sachen erfand, wie zum Beispiel diese Munition, das Sonnenlicht ausstrahlte, wenn sie in den Körpern der Vampire steckten.

Der Ex-Gryffindor wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, ob der den Weißhaarigen liebte, oder ihm sonst ein Gefühl entgegen brachte. Er wusste es einfach nicht, er hatte noch nicht mal die Ahnung, ob er überhaupt zu einer Emotion imstande war.

Plötzlich wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken hervorgeholt, als er wallende Schwingungen in der Luft spürte: Ein Vampir.

Geschmeidig sprang der Schwarzhaarige vom Haus und rannte in die Richtung, aus der er die Ausstrahlung des Bluttrinkers fühlte.

Er betrat ein heruntergekommenes Haus und ging gemächlich durch die Räume. Hin und wieder huschten Ratten an ihm vorbei, doch er würdigte diese keines Blickes. Seine Augen waren nur starr auf die Szene vor ihm gerichtet.

Der Vampir stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, presste ein junges Mädchen, nicht älter als 13 vielleicht - so genau konnte er es nicht erkennen - gegen die Wand und schlürfte ihr Blut. Der Dunkelhaarige hörte die Schluckgeräusche des Vampirs und das Wimmern des Kindes. Harry erschauderte immer noch, wenn er diese Laute vernahm. Doch er konnte nicht kneifen und so räusperte er sich laut.

„Was denn? Macht ihr Monster noch nicht mal vor Kindern halt? Seid ihr so tief gesunken?", stellte der Ex-Gryffindor sarkastisch die Frage und sah mit Genugtuung, wie der Vampir, der blonde Haare hatte, erstarrte und das Mädchen einfach fallen ließ. Allerdings drehte sich der Bluttrinker nicht um.

Mit langsamen Schritten schlenderte Harry auf den Vampir zu, der leicht bebte. Harry runzelte die Stirn und verstand diese Reaktion nicht. Normalerweise sprangen ihn diese Biester immer sofort an, doch dieser hier fiel aus dem Rahmen.

Der Dunkelhaarige zischelte. Dieser Bluttrinker musste von einem Alten abstammen. Diese Sorte war schon immer intelligenter und gefährlicher. Sie besaßen mehr Fähigkeiten, als die Frischgemachten. Trotzdem konnte Harry nicht nachvollziehen, warum dieser blonde Vampir zitterte.

„Dreh dich um.", befahl er mit barschen Ton.

„Nein.", hauchte der Bluttrinker schlicht, während das Beben an Stärke zunahm.

Der Ex-Gryffindor stockte. Diese Stimme kam ihn seltsam bekannt vor, zu vertraut. Er näherte sich weiter dem Vampir und stand nun direkt hinter diesem.  
Ein Geruch von Kirsche stieg in seine Nase. Wider ein Zeichen, dass dieser Bluttrinker kein normaler war. Man sah es schon allein an der Kleidung, die zu sehr nach verwöhntem Bengel aussahen.

„Ich habe gesagt: Dreh dich um!", polterte Harry und packte den Vampir an der Schulter, doch der schob seine Hand mit Leichtigkeit beiseite.

„Nein!", wiederholte er.

„Das will ich dir nicht antun.", sagte er kraftlos weiter und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Tu es!"

Resignierend drehte sich der Vampir um.

„Nein!" Entsetzt stolperte Harry rückwärts und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Seine Smaragde bohrten sich geweitet in ein paar graue Sturmböen, die ihn kalt und dennoch voller Gefühle anstierten.

„Das kann nicht sein.", sprach der Ex-Gryffindor apathisch und entfernte sich noch weiter von

dem blonden, jungen Mann mit den grauen Augen. Dieser sah ihn fast mitfühlend an und verschwand einfach. Von einem zum anderen Moment stand er nicht mehr auf seinem Platz.

Harry fiel auf die Knie und bettete seinen Kopf in den Händen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. ER! Gerade ER! Er hatte ihn gehasst und manchmal heimlich, ohne, dass dieser davon wusste, geliebt! Tränen rollten aus seinen Augen und benetzten seine Wangen. Seine Hand fuhr zur Wange und wischte sie weg. Dann betrachtete er seine Finger, die nun nass waren.

Er weinte! Er hatte lange keine Tränen vergossen. Er weinte! Wieso? Wegen ihm? Konnte es sein?

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Es musste eine Halluzination gewesen sein. Dieser Vampir konnte nicht ER sein.

Plötzlich verhärteten sich seine Augen. Kalt musterten sie das kleine Mädchen, dessen Brustkorb sich noch hob und senkte. Nur dieser kurze Blick, dann schenkte er ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr.

Fast übermenschlich verließ er zügig diesen Ort des Todes und sprang auf ein Haus. Von dort aus hüpfte er von Dach zu Dach und näherte sich so immer weiter seinem Zielort.

Malfoy Manor.

Er musste die Wahrheit erfahren. Und dort würde er sie finden. Kein Zweifel. Er musste herausfinden, ob er wirklich IHN getroffen hatte, als Vampir: Seinen Feind von Hogwarts, der ungekrönte Prinz von Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy


	3. Chapter 3

3. Malfoy Manor

Immer schneller trugen ihn seine Beine über die Dächer der Stadt London. Sein Blick war ausdruckslos, fast unmenschlich und doch floss menschliches Blut in ihm, obwohl er selber nicht wusste, woher er diese Fähigleiten hatte, die ihm innewohnten.

Aber er verschwendete schon lange keine Gedanken mehr daran, schließlich nutzte dies nichts. Er nahm es so hin, wie es war. Selbst John wunderte sich nicht mehr über ihn, wenn sie gemeinsam Vampire jagen gingen.

Er flog regelrecht über die Häuser, wobei er so schnell war, dass, wenn ein Mensch zufällig zum Himmel schaute, dieser nur ein Huschen wahrnahm, eine ungewöhnliche Bewegung in der Luft. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen, wenn er an diese unterbelichteten Lebenden dachte, die keine Ahnung hatten, was für grausame Gestalten nachts ihr Unwesen trieben.

Am liebsten würde er sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen, als Blutkonserven für die Vampire zu dienen. Doch er war nun mal immer noch im Herzen ein Gryffindor, auch wenn man äußerlich nichts mehr davon merkte. Ein wahrer Löwe vergaß seine Zugehörigkeit nicht!

Langsam näherte er sich den besseren Vierteln der Stadt und sprang jetzt hauptsächlich über die Dächer teuerer Villen. Wider huschte ein kaltes Lächeln über die Lippen. Er sah kurz zum Mond hinauf. Fast verfiel er der Melancholie, doch er konnte sich beherrschen und hüpfte weiter, bis er den Stadtrand erreichte. Er verließ das letzte Dach und rannte dann in fast unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit durch die Gräser und Felder, die schließlich abgelöst wurden, von dicht bewachsenen Wäldern. Er tauchte ein in tiefe Dunkelheit.

Dabei lauschte er dem Zierpen der Heuschrecken, das zwischen den Bäumen ersetzt wurde durch das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind. Er horchte den Tieren, die über das Geäst krochen, er vernahm das Heulen eines Wolfes und musste dabei unwillkürlich laut lachen. Wölfe…. Er nahm noch einmal an Schnelligkeit zu und konnte langsam gelbliches Licht durch den dichten Wald erkennen.

Endlich, dachte er sich und wurde nun langsamer und letztendlich ging er gemächlich auf das riesige Schloss zu, das locker mit Hogwarts konkurrieren konnte, was die Größe betraf. Gemächlich schlenderte er durch den Vorgarten, schenkte allerdings der Schönheit dieses Ortes keine Aufmerksamkeit. Sein Blick war stur auf die große Haustür gerichtet, die man eher Portal nennen sollte.

Plötzlich spürte er einen Widerstand, der versuchte, ihn vom Schloss weg zu halten. Das rang dem Schwarzhaarigen nur ein müdes Lächeln ab und mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand löste sich der Schutzschild auf. Er ging weiter und blieb dann vor der Tür stehen. Er hörte durch das Holz die Hauselfen herumstolpern, die natürlich mitgekriegt hatten, dass der Bannschild zerstört wurde.

Er gab den Anwesenden kurz Zeit zum Verschnaufen, oder wohl doch eher Zeit, um Panik zu schieben und öffnete dann einfach das Portal. Mit festen Schritten betrat er die Empfangshalle, die komplett aus weißem Marmor bestand. Er sah sich suchend um und erkannte sofort die Gestalt, die die Treppe hinunter stieg.  
„Lucius Malfoy.", lächelte er kalt und grinste hämisch.  
„Harry Potter.", schnaubte der Hausherr wütend und erreichte den Treppenabsatz.

„Nun, da wir uns vorgestellt haben, kommen wir zum eigentlichen Grund meines hier seins.", sprach der Schwarzhaarige laut und musterte die Halle genauer.  
„Und der wäre?"  
„Draco.", war die schlichte Antwort von Harry, dessen Augen sich nun auf den blonden Mann hefteten, um jegliche Reaktion beobachten zu können. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Lucius Gesicht verzerrte sich schmerzvoll und der Ex-Gryffindor füllte sich nun bestätigt.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Lucius nun wieder ausdruckslos und spielte mit seinem Stock.  
„Das wissen sie doch selber ganz genau.", frohlockte Harry lächelnd und ging nun auf den Hausherrn zu.

„Tun sie nicht so, mein lieber Lucius. Sie sollten froh sein, dass ich ihr Haus nicht auseinander nehme.", redete der Schwarzhaarige weiter und stand nun nur noch Millimeter von dem blonden Mann entfernt. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast und sie konnten den Atem des anderen auf der Haut spüren.

„Lucius, wer ist hier eingedrung- bei Slytherin.", kreischte die blonde Frau auf, die gerade in die Eingangshalle gerauscht kam. Sie stockte im Schritt und starrte fassungslos den jungen Mann an, der sich langsam zu ihr umdrehte.  
„Mrs. Malfoy, schön sie zu sehen.", begrüßte Harry die schöne Frau schmunzelnd, doch erreichte dies nicht seine grünen Smaragde, die weiter eisige Kälte ausstrahlten.  
„Was- was willst du hier?", stellte sie die Frage und sah dabei regelrecht entsetzt aus.

„Draco.", beantwortete ihr Mann für Harry.  
Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund und begann zu zittern.  
„Sehr richtig, Lucius. Ist er hier?"  
„Nein.", schrie Narzissa panisch und trat zu Lucius, der sie bei der Hand nahm.  
„Ah ja… Jetzt hören sie mir mal zu." Harrys Lächeln, das er die ganze Zeit aufgesetzt hatte, verschwand und machte einer abstoßenden Grimmasse Platz.

„Sie wissen, was ich tue, was ich jage, was ich töte. Und sie können sich denken, welche Schmerzen ich ihnen zufügen kann. Also hören sie auf, mich an der Nase herumzuführen."  
Ängstlich hörten ihm die Malfoys zu. Narzissa krallte sich in den Arm ihres Mannes, während dieser Halt bei seinem Stock suchte. Ihre Mienen waren besorgt und fast resignierend.  
„Ich spüre ihn, kann ihn regelrecht riechen. Er soll hervor kommen…"  
Harrys Stimme hallte bedrohlich durch den Saal, sie echote durch das gesamte Schloss und die Hauselfen wichen panikartig zurück, teilweise suchten sie das Weite. Das brachte den Schwarzhaarigen zum Kichern. Und dieses Kichern weitete sich zu einem schallenden Gelächter aus. Er hielt sich den Bauch und wischte sich eine Träne weg, die sich angesammelt hatte.

Doch das Lachen endete schnell und den Schwarzhaarigen zierte wieder ein höhnisches Grinsen.  
„Lucius… Narzissa… ich habe Voldemort umgebracht… ich schrecke auch nicht davor zurück, euch weh zu tun. Mein Gewissen ist verkrüppelt und meldet sich daher nicht mehr ganz so oft. Also sollte mir die Hand ausrutschen, werde ich ihnen nicht hinterher trauern."  
„Du Monster.", flüsterte die blonde Frau mit Todesangst und erntete dafür eine Ohrfeige von Harry. Schmerzhaft fasste sie sich an die Wange und begann zu weinen.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen?", zischte Lucius wütend und wolle auf den Schwarzhaarigen losgehen.  
„Ich wage viel, mein Lieber. Und gewinne auch. Spiel, Satz und Sieg, wie es so schön heißt. Er soll jetzt herkommen!", befahl Harry und zog eine Waffe hervor, die er durchlud.

„Nein, nur über meine Leiche!", presste der Hausherr hervor und setzte einen entschlossen Blick auf.  
„Gut, darüber lässt sich reden.", grinste Harry und drückte den Lauf der Pistole an Lucius Schläfe.  
„Lucius!", wimmerte Narzissa und zerrte am Saum des Umhanges ihres Mannes, der nun auch leicht bebte.

„KOMM RAUS, KOMM RAUS, WO IMMER DU AUCH BIST!", schrie Harry laut und konnte fühlen, dass sein Opfer in der Nähe war. Nein, nicht in der Nähe: es schaute zu!  
Der Schwarzhaarige zog eine zweite Knarre hervor, die bereits geladen war und zielte auf genau auf Narzissas Stirn.  
„Draco, Draco, Draco. Wieso machst du es mir so schwer? Willst du denn mit ansehen, wie deine Eltern sterben? Willst du ihr Blut riechen, das ich hier in dieser strahlendweißen Halle verteilen werde? Wirst du dich daran laben, vor Hunger und Gier? Draco, ich kann warten! Doch was ist mit deinen Eltern? Was passiert, wenn mir aus Versehen der Finger abrutscht und ich abdrücke? Dann haben wir hier die Sauerei. Aber wozu gibt es Hauselfen?", lachte Harry eisig und tippte ganz leicht mit seinem Zeigefinger auf dem Abzug.

Der Ex-Gryffindor wartete ein, zwei Minuten. Langsam hatte er keine Geduld mehr. Das Spiel war ermüdend und langweilte ihn. Er knurrte böswillig auf.  
„Gut. Dann soll es wohl so sein. Wen nehme ich denn als Erstes?"  
Der Schwarzhaarige schien zu überlegen und musterte jeden der beiden Malfoys eingehend.  
„Schön! Dann wird jetzt deine Mutter für deinen Ungehorsam leiden!", stieß Harry zornig hervor und wollte gerade abdrücken.  
„NEIN!", ertönte eine verzweifelte Stimme oberhalb der Treppen und jemand huschte die Stufen hinunter. Die Person stellte sich neben Harry hin und legte diesem die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Bitte. Lass sie in Ruhe. Sie haben dir doch nichts getan.", bettelte der blonde Junge am Boden zerstört.  
„Fass mich nicht an, Abschaum!", zischelte der Ex-Gryffindor und verzog seinen Mund zu einer angeekelten Fratze. Er wirbelte herum und richtete nun die Waffe auf den blonden, jungen Mann, der traurig den Kopf senkte.  
„Bitte, Harry. Lass sie gehen und nimm mich!", flehte der Bluttrinker und huschte mit seinen grauen Augen unsicher zu Narzissa und Lucius, die ihn schmerzerfüllt anschauten.

„Nimm nicht meinen Namen in den Mund. Du bist es nicht würdig, Draco.", stieß Harry fluchend hervor und näherte sich mit seinem Zeigefinger dem Abzug.

„Und wieso sollte ich dich mitnehmen? Vielleicht töte ich dir hier an Ort und Stelle."  
„Wenn ich somit das Leben meiner Eltern beschützen kann.", seufzte Draco leise und schloss die Augen. Seine blonden Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht und kitzelten ihn an der Nase.

„Gut, so sei es." Die Waffe presste sich an die Stirn des blonden Jungen. Harry grinste siegreich und wollte abdrücken. Doch da öffneten sich die Augen und der Ex-Gryffindor starrte in zwei verletzte Sturmböen, die ihn mit unterdrückten Gefühlen betrachteten. Die Haarsträhnen, die Dracos Augen halb verdeckten, verliehen ihm ein geheimnisvolles und wunderschönes Aussehen. Grüne Smaragde verfingen sich in diesem flüssigen Silber.

Langsam, ganz langsam, senkte Harry seinen Arm und Kopf.  
Er konnte es nicht, er konnte es nicht zu Ende bringen. Es ging einfach nicht. Der Schwarzhaarige zischelte unwirsch und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er konnte dem Blonden nicht in die Augen schauen, er konnte dessen Blick nicht ertragen, diese Unterwürfigkeit. Draco hatte aufgegeben. Ein Vampir, der keinen Lebendwillen hatte. Ironie.  
Harry lachte und lachte. Er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Und er lachte weiter, sein Körper schüttelte sich und hätte es nicht ziemlich bescheuert ausgesehen, hätte er hier getanzt.

Der Ex-Gryffindor sah wieder auf und steckte die Waffen weg.  
„Draco, Draco, so wäre es doch langweilig. Ich will dich jagen, dir dein Leben zur Hölle machen… doch andererseits…."  
Harry drehte sich zu Lucius um und stierte diesen eine Zeitlang an.

„Sie werden sich heraushalten. Sollten sie ihren Sohn suchen und uns finden, garantiere ich ihnen, dass er sterben wird. Ich werde eine Kugel in ihn hineinjagen und er wird aufgehen, wie ein Reh, das von der Stoßstange eines Autos getroffen wird. Seine Gedärme werden sich in allen Himmelsrichtungen verteilen und er wird trotzdem noch Leben. Er wird den Schmerz spüren. Er wird mich bitten, ihm ein Ende zu setzen und ich werde über ihm stehen und ihn auslachen. Der Tod wird seine einzige Erlösung sein! Also kommen sie mir nicht in die Quere, haben sie verstanden?"

Die Malfoys nickten rasch und drehten abstoßend den Kopf weg.  
„Du bist krank, Potter.", presste Draco voller Hass hervor und seine Sturmböen brodelten heiß.  
„Diesen Draco habe ich vermisst.", sinnierte Harry und nahm brutal das Kinn des Ex-Slytherin in seine Hand. Seine andere streichelte währenddessen fast zärtlich über die Wange, bevor er ausholte und mit voller Wucht als Faust zu schlug. Draco stolperte nach hinten und fauchte vampirisch auf. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich und seine Haltung ging in eine Angriffstellung über. Sprungbereit betrachtete er sich den Schwarzhaarigen, der ihn ruhig in diesem schwarzen Mantel herbeisehnte. Er hatte schwarze Springerstiefel an, eine dunkle Lederhose, die eng an den Schenkeln lag und einen Pullover, der ebenfalls schwarz war.  
Im Ganzen eigentlich ein leckerer Anblick, wenn es nicht Harry Potter gewesen wäre.

Wieder fauchte Draco warnend, gab aber seine Kampfstellung auf und näherte sich wieder dem Ex-Gryffindor, der ihn am Handgelenk packte und eisern festhielt.  
„Nun, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy. Ich danke recht herzlich für diese Gastfreundschaft und entführe ihnen ihren wundervollen Sohn.", verabschiedete sich Harry sarkastisch und warf Narzissa eine Kusshand zu, die voller Abscheu durch die nächste Tür verschwand.

„Draco.", murmelte Lucius verloren und bedachte seinen Sohn noch mit einem liebevollen Blick, bevor er seiner Frau mit gebrochenen Augen folgte.  
„Mach die keine Sorgen.", sagte der blonde Junge noch, bevor er von Harry aus dem Schloss gezogen wurde.

„Brauchst du eine Jacke?"  
„Ich friere nicht.", antwortete Draco monoton und ließ sich einfach von dem Schwarzhaarigen mitzerren.  
„Fein.", sagte Harry nur darauf und achtete nicht auf den Ex-Slytherin, ob dieser mit seinem zügigen Schritt mit kam. Eher musterten seine Smaragde Dracos Gesicht und seine Figur. Er erkannte, dass Draco auf den Akt des Blutaustausches mit einem Vampir vorbereitet worden war. Seine blonden Haare sahen frisch geschnitten aus, keine Unregemäßigkeiten in der Länge. Auch seine Augenbrauen waren frisch gezupft und er wurde pingelig grad rasiert, bevor er zum Bluttrinker umgewandelt wurde. Auch seine Fingernägel waren alle zu gleicher Länge gestutzt und schimmerten im Mondschein, wie kleine Glühwürmchen. Draco sah einfach perfekt aus, fast zu perfekt. Doch Harry musste sich eingestehen, der Blonde war wunderschön und das Gegenteil von ihm selbst. Er, der ganz in Schwarz gekleidet war, zog ein engelsgleiches Geschöpf mit blasser Haut und strahlendweißer Kleidung, hinter sich her.

Doch der Ex-Gryffindor wusste es besser. Der Junge neben ihm, der gar kein Mensch mehr war, war ein Monster, ein Vampir, ein Monstrum. Es ernährte sich von Blut und machte darin keinen Unterschied, ob es von einem unschuldigen Kind, oder einem dreifachen Frauenmörder kam. Es suchte sich den nächstbesten Menschen und bohrte seine spitzen Eckzähne in die nachgiebige, weiche Haut. Wie Geier, die sich vom Blut toter Tiere ernährten, nur das es bei den Bluttrinkern lebendig sein muss.

Es ekelte ihn an und ohne jeglichen weiteren Grund, drückten? Harrys Fingernägel in das Handgelenk des Blonden. Er rannte los und schleifte den anderen hinter sich her.  
Sie erreichten den Stadtrand und durchwanderten die teuren Villen der Anwälte, Zahnärzte, Architekten und wer hier sonst noch wohnte.  
Widerwillig ging der Schwarzhaarige langsamer und schielte zu Draco herüber, der kein bisschen aus der Puste war. Seine Augen hingen nur auf dem Bordstein.

„Draco?"  
„Hm?"  
„Du musst Hunger haben."  
„Hm."

Harry erkannte diesen gläsernen Blick, den Vampire zeigten, wenn sie ausgehungert waren. Bei jungen Bluttrinkern war der Drang nach Blut größer, als bei den Alten.  
Also legte der Ex-Gryffindor Draco den Arm um die Schulter und dirigierte diesen in das heruntergekommenste Viertel der Stadt: das Hell in Heaven. Der Platz der Huren, Drogendealer, Vergewaltiger und Mörder.

Hier konnte der Vampir ruhig einem das Blut aussaugen und sie mussten auch nicht lange darauf warten. Denn als sie um eine Ecke gingen, hinein in eine dunkle Gasse kam ihnen ein kleiner Taschendieb entgegen, dessen Messer nur so vor Blutspuren strotzte.

„Nimm ihn dir, Draco.", hauchte Harry gehässig und der Blonde tat es sofort. Er krallte sich den kleinen Dieb und strich diesem mechanisch durch die braune Männe, bevor sich sein Kopf senkte und er sich im Hals des Kriminellen vergrub.

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste belustigt und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Er beobachtete den Ex-Slytherin genau und war doch erstaunt, dass kein einziger Tropfen daneben ging, wie bei anderen Vampiren. Wieder ein Anzeichen für Harry, dass Draco ein Kind eines Alten war.  
Vielleicht sogar vom dem Alten, den er schon seit Monaten suchte. Also konnte der Blonde ihm noch nützlich sein. Gut, dass er ihn nicht töten konnte. Obwohl ihm diese Tatsache immer noch schwer im Magen lag.  
Er knurrte.

„Mach schneller. Ich will nach Hause.", forderte der Ex-Gryffindor und hörte, wie der blutleere Körper des Taschendiebes auf den dreckigen Boden plumpste. Mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte er Draco, der zischte und so seine Vampirzähne zeigte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Finger streckten sich genießerisch. Die Farbe seiner Haut veränderte sich, nahm eine blassrosa Erscheinung an.  
„Na, du kleines Monster? Bist du nun gesättigt? Du solltest mir danken, abscheuliche Abstrusität, dass ich dir gestatte, zu trinken."

Der Ex-Slytherin schnaubte verachtend.  
„Du bist einfach widerlich. Wer ist von uns das Monster?", spie Draco zornig, ließ sich aber von dem Schwarzhaarigen an der Hand nehmen. Ihre Finger verkreuzten sich ineinander und der Blonde zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Sein Herz klopfte wild unter seiner unsterblichen Brust und er steckte immer noch im Blutrausch. Er stöhnte und wollte sich dem Griff des Ex-Gryffindors entziehen, doch dieser blieb standhaft und zerrte ihn immer weiter und weiter, durch verlassene Strassen. Irgendwie erklang eine Kirchturmglocke, die ihnen sagte, dass es bereits vier Uhr morgens war. Das schockte Draco, da sie doch schon um zwölf seine Eltern verlassen hatten.

Er keuchte und fasste sich an die Stirn. Sein Kopf dröhnte und er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, Erinnerungslücken zu haben, obwohl das nicht sein konnte. Doch es musste so sein, da er nicht wusste, wo sie waren und wie sie nun hierher kamen, da er plötzlich hölzerne Treppenstufen unter seinen weißen Turnschuhen spürte. Dumpf schlich sich dieses Geräusch in sein Gehirn und bereitete ihm höllische Schmerzen. Er spürte die Beneblung, die unmittelbare Umgebung drehte sich um ihn, schien ihn auszulachen.

Der Ex-Slytherin fiel auf die Knie und befreite sich aus Harrys Griff. Seine Hände drückten sich an seine Schläfen und rieben sie, mal in die eine Richtung, dann wieder in die andere. Er kniff die Augen so fest zusammen, dass er Sternchen sah, doch diese Sterchen wurden ersetzt durch abstoßende Fratzen, die ihn auslachten, ihn verhöhnten.  
„Aufhören.", bettelte Draco und weinte… die Tränen kullerten die Wangen hinab und färbten das Holz dunkler mit ihrer Nässe.

„Aufhören.", wimmerte Draco.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich emporgehoben, so, als ob er schweben würde. Aber er konnte zwei starke Arme ertasten, die ihn die restlichen Stufen trugen. Er sah hinauf in das Gesicht und verlor sich in zwei grünen Smaragden, in denen jegliche Abscheu verschwunden war. Nur der Ausdruck von Schmerz stand in ihnen und Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry litt, wegen ihm.

„Du, als Vampir, solltest merken, wenn dein Opfer sich Heroin gespritzt hat. Was machst du nur, Drake?"  
Heroin, natürlich. Der Blonde seufzte und nickte schwach. Ja, er wurde immer gewarnt vor den Drogenabhängigen. Es schadete den Bluttrinker, es nahm ihnen die Kräfte und machte sie angreifbar.  
„Komm. Leg dich hier hin und schlaf."  
Der Ex-Slytherin spürte eine weiche Matratze unter seinem Schmerz erfüllten Körper. Die Berührung tat ihm weh und er winselte auf. Seine Hände krallten sich in Harrys schwarzen Mantel.  
„Nein. Licht… Vorhänge."  
„Keine Angst. Dieses Zimmer besitzt keine Fenster."

Eine Hand, die Draco durch die Haare streichelte. Er lehnte sich an die Hand, trotz tief sitzendem Schmerz. Die Liebesbekundung, auch wenn es in den Augen Harrys vielleicht keine war, war Balsam für seine geschundene Seele und er wollte mehr.  
„Harry."  
„Nenne mich nicht so!", knurrte der Ex-Gryffindor unwirsch, streifte aber weiter durch die blonden Strähnchen.

„Und jetzt schlaf."  
Sofort schlummerte Draco weg und versank in einem traumlosen Schlaf.

Der Schwarzhaarige verließ das Zimmer und verschloss die Tür. Erst durch den Schlüssel, dann einem Sicherheitsschloss und letztendlich durch einen Bannkreis. Er stützte sich an dem Holz ab und atmete tief ein und aus.  
Er hatte ihn!  
Also konnte das Spiel weiter gehen. Nur keine Emotionen für dieses Monster zulassen. Er war ein Vampir und somit musste er es töten. Auch… ja auch, wenn man dieses Wesen liebte!


	4. Chapter 4

4. Hoffnungslosigkeit

Langsam erwachte er und stöhnte gequält auf. Seine Muskeln schmerzten schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung und seine Knochen knackten unkontrolliert. Er setzte sich auf und versuchte seine Lippen zu befeuchten, doch sein Mund war ebenfalls trocken. Riesiger Durst machte sich in ihm breit und ließ ihn nervös in dem kleinen Zimmer umherwandern, wie ein eingesperrtes Raubtier.  
Seine Umgebung beachtete er gar nicht, doch er spürte, dass die Sonne gerade unterging, da seine Kräfte immer mehr erwachten. Doch er war schwach, zu schwach, der Durst machte ihn halb wahninnig und das Opfer von letzter Nacht hatte ihn eher die Kräfte genommen, als gegeben.

Er hämmerte gegen die Tür, bettelte, drohte, wimmerte und schrie. Er schlug sich die Haut blutig, doch die Wunden schlossen sich sofort wieder und das Blut floss seine Handgelenke herab und tränkte seinen weißen Pullover rot.

Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört auszurasten und krabbelte in eine Ecke des Zimmers, wo er nun begann, apathisch seinen Körper vor und zurück zu wiegen. Er murmelte unverständliche Worte und krallte sich selbst in seine Arme, wodurch auch dort kleine Kratzer entstanden, die ebenso schnell verschwanden, wie sie geritzt wurden.

Er fühlte sich immer ausgelaugter, war an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem er teilweise nicht mehr denken konnte, gar nicht mehr wusste, wer und wo er war. Einige Schluchzer überrollten ihn, während die Stunden verstrichen. Einmal hörte er die Turmglocke zwölf Uhr schlagen und er lachte laut auf. Er war nahe daran verrückt zu werden, wenn er es nicht gar schon war.

Hunger. Blut. Hunger. Opfer. Hunger…. Immer wieder hallten diese Worte in seinem Kopf und brachten ihn zum weinen und toben. Er kreischte und kreischte, doch niemand kam und sah nach ihm.

Und dann nach weiteren Stunden, war der blonde Junge einfach nur noch ruhig. Er schwieg, bewegte sich überhaupt nicht mehr. Seine grauen Augen blickten leblos auf den kalten Boden, sein Kopf lag auf seinen angezogenen Knien, die Arme um sie geschlungen. Doch nach weiteren Minuten hob er langsam, mechanisch, sein Handgelenk und führte es an seine blassrosanen Lippen, die sich leicht auseinander zogen, so dass seine spitzen, weißen Vampirzähne zu sehen waren. Sein Mund berührte die Haut, leckte zärtlich über die Stelle, wo die Pulsader war. Dann biss er hart zu, versenkte seine Eckzähne in seine Haut. Sein eigenes Blut benetzte seine Lippen und er schluckte es nur widerwillig, dass es ihm keine Erlösung brachte. Nach wenigen Sekunden entließ er sein Handgelenk und drückte seinen Kopf an das kalte Gemäuer.

Er zitterte und bebte und weinte wieder. Die Tränen rollten seine Wangen hinab, fielen auf seine Schultern und durchnässten seinen weißen Pullover. Er presste seinen Mund zu einem blutleeren Strich zusammen und fing an, seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu pochen. Ein angenehmer Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper und lenkte ihn für gewisse Zeit vom Durst ab, der ihn verzweifeln ließ.

Dann, nach wenigen Minuten, konnte er es riechen: Blut. Köstliches, menschliches Blut und es näherte sich ihm mit lauten, kraftvollen Schritten und einem betörenden Duft.

Der blonde Junge leckte sich über die Vampirzähne und ein diabolisches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Nun wurde die Tür geöffnet und gelbliches, flackerndes Licht erleuchtete den Raum. Jemand stellte eine Kerze auf dem Tisch ab und wandte sich dann zu dem Blonden um, der die grauen Augen zusammengekniffen hatte und den Mund verzog.

„Steh auf!", befahl der Neuankömmling mit verschränkten Armen und wartete darauf, dass der Vampir seiner Anordnung nachkam. Dieser versuchte es, doch brach er sofort zusammen und schniefte.

„Bitte. Ich kann nicht!", bettelte der blonde Junge und sah mit zwinkernden und schmerzenden Augen zu dem Mann hoch, den er zu seinem Schrecken als Harry Potter erkannte.

Wütend trat der Schwarzhaarige zu und zog den Blonden an den Haaren hoch.

„Elender Vampir. Wenn ich etwas sage, dann wirst du es tun.", knurrte der Ex-Gryffindor gefährlich und drückte den Grauäugigen brutal an die Wand. Seine rechte Hand war immer noch in den blonden Strähnchen vergraben, während die andere Hand sich an der Wand abstützte. Harry spürte, dass der Vampir sich nicht auf den Beinen halten konnte und lächelte kalt.

„Was ist? Zu schwach? Hast du keine Kraft mehr?", höhnte der Schwarzhaarige hämisch und näherte sich dem Ohr des Blonden.

„Hast du Durst?"

Der Vampir wimmerte und nickte leicht, denn zu mehr hatte er keine Kraft.

Er dachte an die Situation in der letzten Nacht, wo der Ex-Gryffindor so zärtlich zu ihm war. Er versuchte diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen, da sein Herz wieder schneller schlug. Es musste eine Einbildung gewesen sein, denn heute war der Schwarzhaarige nur noch brutal und fies.

„Du willst also Blut?", fragte Harry bösartig und schlug seine freie Hand gegen die Wand, so dass die Haut aufplatzte und das Blut hervortrat.

Draco stöhnte darauf erregt auf und beobachtete hypnotisch, wie der Lebenssaft die Finger hinuntertropfte.

„Du willst das also haben? Flehe darum!", forderte Harry grinsend auf und leckte sich genüsslich sein eigenes Blut ab. Der Vampir zischte und stemmte sich gegen den Schwarzhaarigen, der aber seinen Körper an den des Blonden drückte. Wimmernd schlängelte sich der blonde Junge und versuchte sich weiter zu befreien, doch Vergebens: der Ex-Gryffindor war erstmal zu stark und ihm fehlte das Blut.

Er schloss die grauen Sturmböen und keuchte gequält.

„Bitte, gib mir Blut. Ich flehe dich an!", bettelte der Vampir unterwürfig und kratzte mit seinen Fingern über das blanke Gemäuer.

„Sieh mich dabei an, Draco! Ich will deine Augen gebrochen und tot sehen.", hauchte Harry sinnlich und strich dem Ex-Slytherin einen Bluttropfen auf die Lippen, der diesen sofort aufleckte und erschauderte.

Draco öffnete langsam seine grauen Seen und verlor sich in den kühlen grünen Augen des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Bitte, gib mir dein Blut. Ich kann mich sonst nicht von der Stelle bewegen.", seufzte der Blonde bittend und widerstand den Drang die Lider zu schließen. Er fühlte sich gedemütigt, ihn seinem Stolz verletzt und dafür hasste er den Ex-Gryffindor.

„Wieso nicht gleich so, mein abscheuliches Monstrum. Du machst es dir unnötig schwer, Draco.", lachte Harry kalt und ließ nun endlich Dracos blondes Haar los. Er führte den Kopf des Ex-Slytherin an seinen Hals. Dieser roch das starke Blut des Schwarzhaarigen und zitterte vor Begierde. Doch bevor er sich in dieser braungebrannten Haut versenken konnte, fühlte er plötzlich den kalten, metallischen Lauf einer Waffe an seiner Schläfe.

„Du wirst nur wenige Schlücke zu dir nehmen. Solltest du mich aussaugen wollen, dann knall ich dir eine Kugel in den Kopf, verstanden? Ich meine es Ernst.", warnte der Ex-Gryffindor flüsternd und Draco nickte darauf. Dann bekam er seine Erlösung.

Seine Zähne stießen durch die atmende Haut und durchbohrten die Halsschlagader. Er schmeckte endlich die liebliche Erlösung auf seiner Zunge, an seinen Gaumen und stöhnte erleichtert auf. Er schloss genießerisch die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf diesen zarten Geschmack des Schwarzhaarigen, der ebenfalls die Smaragde geschlossen hatte. Harrys Hand strich zärtlich über den schmächtigen Körper des Ex-Syltherin, der sich weiter an den Vampirjäger drückte. Er rieb sich an ihn und keuchte berauscht. Doch er spürte, dass er nun aufhören musste, doch er konnte nicht. Er wollte den Ex-Gryffindor besitzen, ihn zu sich holen, doch dieser zischte wütend auf und riss ihn von dieser Lebensquelle am Hals weg und schleuderte den Blonden an die Wand.

Draco schrie auf und versuchte wieder an die Wunde zu kommen, doch Harry pinnte ihn fest, indem er beide Hände des Vampirs an die Wand drückte und ebenfalls seinen Körper zum Einsatz bringen musste. Allerdings musste er dafür die Waffe fallen lassen, die nun zwischen ihren Füßen unschuldig dalag.

„Bastard, wolltest du mich aussaugen, oder was? Undankbares Ungeheuer.", fluchte der Ex-Gryffindor und kloppte Dracos Hände gegen das Gestein.

„Ich sollte dich verdammt noch mal, töten!"

„Wieso tust du es dann nicht? Ich kann dein Gesicht nicht mehr ertragen, Potter. Du quälst und erniedrigst mich! Wieso?", fauchte Draco vampirisch, allerdings mit einem gewissen Unterton von Trauer. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, weil er sich denken konnte, dass Harry dieses Gefühl herausgehört hatte.

Und so war es auch. Der Schwarzhaarige ließ die eine Hand los und streichelte dem Ex-Slytherin über die Wange.

„So traurig? Traurig, weil ich dich hasse? Ich will dich leiden sehen, Draco. Leiden, gebrochen am Boden liegen sehen. Ich will auf dich hernieder spucken und über dich lachen und lachen."

„Du bist wirklich geisteskrank."

Plötzlich schaute Harry nur noch gefühllos, während seine Finger weiter hauchzart über die Wange strichen.

„Draco, du verstehst es nicht. Ich hasse euch Vampire, ihr seid der Abschaum der Welt, das Ende der Nahrungskette.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige leise und lehnte seinen Kopf in Dracos Halsbeuge.

„Meine Bestimmung ist es, euch zu vernichten. So lange, bis mich einer von euch töten wird."

„Und ich hoffe, dass ich es sein werde, der dir dein Genick brechen wird."

Harry lachte genüsslich.

„Wir werden sehen."

Dann hob er wieder den Kopf und starrte in die grauen Augen des Ex-Syltherin, in denen sich Schmerz und Verzweiflung abzeichneten. Seine Smaragde wanderten über die geschwungene Nase zu den rosigen Lippen, die leicht bebeten. Er beugte sich weiter nach vorne und drückte seinen kalten Mund auf den warmen des Vampirs. Dieser riss die Augen auf und wollte sich wehren, doch der Schwarzhaarigen wurde fordernder und drängte ihn noch näher an die Wand.  
Irgendwann konnte Draco den Widerstand nicht mehr aufrechterhalten und suchte Halt in dem schwarzen Mantel des Ex-Gryffindors. Seine Finger krallten sich in das dunkle Leder, während er die Lider senkte und den Kuss erwiderte. Er spürte die Zunge des anderen an seiner Unterlippe, die versuchte in seinen Mund einzudringen und als Draco keinen Platz machte, wurde ihm in seine Haut gebissen. Er fauchte und öffnete dann doch seine Lippen, um die Zunge in sein intimes Reich einzulassen Sie plünderte alles und stupste dann sein Gegenpart an. Ein wilder, unmenschlich brutaler Zungenkuss entstand, wobei Harrys Zunge immer wieder neugierig über die spitzen Eckzähne wanderte und sich letztendlich daran schnitt.

Draco keuchte, als er wieder das Blut des Schwarzhaarigen kostete und intensivierte den Kuss um ein weiteres Mal. Der Ex-Gryffindor nahm diese Einladung an und setzte den federleichten Blonden auf seiner Hüfte ab, der nun seine Hände in Harrys Nacken legte und seinen Unterleib an dem Becken des anderen rieb, während seine Beine sich um ihn schlangen. Der Vampirjäger stöhnte und verlor sich in dieser Leidenschaft. In ihm entbrannte ein loderndes Feuer, das ausbrechen wollte, nur noch nicht konnte. Etwas nicht menschliches, etwas dämonisches.

Erschrocken ließ er Draco fallen und wischte sich angeekelt mit dem Ärmel über die Lippen. Er zischte hasserfüllt auf und packte den Ex-Slytherin am Kraken, der nicht verstand, was hier passierte.

„Gott, ich hasse dich!", schrie Harry zornig und schlug ihm seine Faust ins Gesicht. Er hörte die Nase brechen und fühlte das vampirische Blut auf seiner Hand. Er löste sich von Draco, der wimmernd an der Wand hinabrutschte und danach auf dem Boden saß.

Der Vampirjäger schüttelte seine Hand, wodurch das Blut des Blonden an die Wand spritzte. Er rieb den Rest an der Hose ab und starrte dann widerwillig zu Draco herab, der wieder Tränen in den Augen hatte und sie nur mit Müh und Not zurückhielt.

„Ich sollte dich hier einfach liegen und verdorren lassen. Du solltest verdursten und zu einem ausgetrocknetes Etwas werden, das dem Tod schon berühren, allerdings nicht hineintauchen kann.", spie Harry wütend und trat durch die Tür in den Flur, wo er ein paar Kleidungsstücke herholte und sie vor Dracos Füße warf.

„Zieh die Sachen an. Dein Zeug, was du trägst, ist eh nicht mehr zu gebrauchen."

Draco kniff ein paar Mal die Augen zusammen und tastete nach seiner Nase, die schon zu heilen begonnen hatte. Er erhob sich vom Boden und nahm die Klamotten. Er zögerte mit dem Umziehen und sah unsicher zu Harry, der ihn betrachtete.

„Na los. Denkst du ich gehe raus? Vergiss es."

Der Ex-Slytherin seufzte und begann sich komplett zu entkleiden. Seine abgetragenen Sachen landeten auf der Matratze des Bettes, während er nun zuerst in die schwarzen Boxershorts stieg und dann weiter die dunkelblaue, ausgewaschene Jeans und den weinroten Sweatshirt anlegte. Danach kamen die schwarzen Socken und die dunkelblauen Turnschuhe.

„Komm jetzt.", sagte Harry, als Draco fertig angezogen war und zerrte den Blonden aus der leeren Wohnung. Sie erreichten die Straße und gingen still nebeneinanderher, wobei der Vampir öfters Blicke zu dem Ex-Gryffindor warf. Er konnte einfach nicht diesen Kuss vergessen, der zwischen ihnen stattgefunden hatte. Er war so leidenschaftlich und hatte sich richtig angefühlt. Draco murrte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Also doch, dachte er, er liebte diesen Vampirjäger, von dem er immer nur grausam und gemein behandelt wurde. Es war wieder passiert, und der Ex-Slytherin verabscheute sich wieder einmal dafür. Doch er wusste, er wollte bei dem Schwarzhaarigen bleiben, koste es was es wollte, auch wenn dieser in verprügelte, beschimpfte und benutzte. Er hatte seine Wahl getroffen. Allerdings hatte das alles einen bitteren Beigeschmack von Hoffnungslosigkeit, doch für Draco war es bereits zu spät zum Umkehren. Schon letzte Nacht in der Lagerhalle, wo er Harry nach einem Jahr wieder traf, war es um ihn geschehen gewesen.

Der Blonde lächelte resignierend und wurde erst wieder auf den Ex-Gryffindor aufmerksam, als dieser ihn hart am Arm packte.

„Du hast doch noch Hunger, oder? Guck mal da vorne, ein Drogendealer! Doch pass auf, nicht, dass er wieder Heroin im Blut hat.", lachte der Vampirjäger amüsiert und schubste den Ex-Slytherin in die Richtung des jungen Mannes, der an der Wand gelehnt stand und auf Kunden wartete.  
Draco setzte sich automatisch in Bewegung und schlenderte auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der um die zwanzig war, zu. Er nahm dessen Geruch auf und das Wasser lief ihm im Munde zusammen.

„Hey, Kleiner, brauchst du was?", fragte der junge Mann und blickte ihn mit unschuldigen, blauen Augen an. Draco fand diesen Jungen einfach nur schön und hauchte diesem einfach einen Kuss auf die Lippen und lächelte entwaffnend.

„Ja, allerdings. Dein Blut!" Der Vampir bleckte die Zähne und presste den Drogendealer an die Wand. Kurz roch er noch am Hals des Schwarzhaarigen und bohrte dann, als er sicher sein konnte, dass der junge Mann clean war, seine Eckzähne in die nachgiebige Haut. Er schlürfte und schlürfte, nahm jeden winzigen Tropfen dankend an und streichelte dabei seinem Opfer durch die wirren Strähnen. Und dann war er leer getrunken und tot.

Draco seufzte enttäuscht und leckte sich noch einmal über seine Lippen, worauf noch kleine Blutstropfen verteilt waren. Er spürte Harrys Anwesenheit, drehte sich allerdings nicht zu dem Ex-Gryffindor um. Dieser sollte nicht sein gieriges Glitzern in den Augen sehen, seine Schmach, seine Resignation. Doch der Vampirjäger schien darüber anders zu denken. Er drehte den Blonden zu sich herum und sperrte diesen, an die Wand gezwängt, mit seinen Armen ein, die links und recht von Draco anlagen.

„Du scheinst sehr liebevoll mit deinen Essen umzugehen… Sehr interessant. Kann es ein, dass du Mitleid mit ihnen hast?"

„Nein, und wenn, dann ist das nicht von Wichtigkeit. Ich bin ein Vampir, ein Monster, wie du sagst. Ich darf kein Erbarmen haben mit meinen Opfern.", leierte der Ex-Slytherin herunter und senkte den Kopf, doch Harry legte seine Hand unter das Kinn und hob ihn wieder an. Er sah tief in die grauen Augen und lächelte matt.

„Ich will, dass du mir den ‚Ältesten' auslieferst. Vielleicht lasse ich dich dann gehen, vielleicht verschone ich dein Leben.", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige verführerisch und leckte Draco hinter dem Ohr entlang, der aufstöhnte und sich an Harrys Körper wand.

„Ich- ich habe keine Ahnung! Mich hat nicht der ‚Älteste' gemacht, sondern nur einer der Alten.", stotterte der Ex-Slytherin bebend.

„Das ist aber bedauerlich. Ich dachte, ich würde dich brauchen.", pustete der Vampirjäger in Dracos Ohr und verteilte kleine Küsse auf den blassen Hals des anderen.

„Aber... aber ich kenne da jemanden, der von diesem umgewandelt wurde. Er wartet sicher sowieso schon auf mich. Ich beschütze ihn, ich bin sein Aufpasser."

„Na, wunderbar! Bring mich hin!", befahl Harry gutgelaunt und entfernte sich vom Blonden, dessen Knie sich wie Pudding anfühlten.

„Nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du dem Kleinen nichts antust." Stellte der Vampir die Forderung, der nun Angst auf Harrys Reaktion hatte.

Dieser überlegte und nickte nach einer Weile.

„Von mir aus, solange er sich benimmt, und das tut was ich ihm befehle."

„Schön.", fauchte Draco, der seine Geduld verlor und führte den Schwarzhaarigen durch die verlassenen Straßen Londons. Die Turmuhr läutete fünf Uhr und der Ex-Slytherin fühlte die Müdigkeit langsam in seinen Beinen. Er gähnte und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Nach einer Viertelstunde erreichten sie ein verlassenes Schulgebäude. Sie betraten es durch die Hintertür und gingen die Gänge entlang, achteten nicht auf die leeren Klassenräume, oder auf die still daliegende Cafeteria. Sie hielten vor der Tür zum Lehrerzimmer. Draco zögerte die Tür zu öffnen und drehte sich noch einmal zu Harry um, der ungeduldig mit seiner Hand gegen den Schenkel schlug.

„Lass mich reden. Der Kleine ist psychisch krank. Er hat die Umwandlung nervlich nicht überstanden."

Harry nickte nur und zeigte auf die Türklinke. Draco verstand und betrat das Lehrerzimmer.

Sofort erkannte er, dass toten Ratten im Raum herumlagen und er musste einen Würgereiz unterdrücken. Auch der Schwarzhaarige, der hinter ihm stand, rümpfte die Nase.

Sie suchten alles mit Blicken ab und entdeckten eine Bewegung in der hintersten Ecke. Sofort

stürmte Draco darauf zu und erkannte die kleine Person, die sich dort zusammengerollt hatte und vor sich hinsummte. Für menschliche Ohren fast nicht hörbar und selbst der Vampir verstand es kaum.

„Kirion.", sprach der Blonde den Jungen leise an, der nun seine türkisen Augen öffnete und Draco anlächelte.

„Du bist gekommen, großer Bruder.", kam es brüchig von den jungen Vampir, der seine braune Wuschelmähne schüttelte und kicherte.

„Ja, ich hole dich hier weg. Keine Angst, ich kümmere mich wieder um dich!", hauchte der Ex-Slytherin gedämpft und nahm den schmächtigen Körper des Jüngeren in seine Arme. Er wiegte ihn hin und her und strich durch die längeren Haarsträhnen.

„Ja, großer Bruder. Ich will hier weg. Die Ratten sprechen zu mir, sagen mir, dass ich ganz böse bin, dass ich es nicht wert bin, zu leben. Stimmt das?", erzählte der Braunhaarige monoton und schloss wieder seine Augen.

„Nein, Kirion, nein. Auch du darfst leben.", versuchte der Blonde den Jungen zu beruhigen und sah dann mit tränenden Sturmböen zu Harry, der sich beherrschen musste. Er hatte noch nie solch einen Vampir gesehen und er wusste mit Sicherheit, jeder andere Bluttrinker hätte dieses Kind schon längst vernichtet. Und er auch. Der Ex-Gryffindor fand den Jungen unheimlich und er hatte den Drang, seine Waffe zu ziehen und es zu erschießen.

„Komm, Kirion, lass uns gehen. Du brauchst etwas Nahrhaftes. Die Ratten konnten deinen Blutdurst nicht stillen."

„Ja, sie lachten mich aus und meinten, ich wäre viel zu schwach. Deshalb habe ich ihnen die Augen zerdrückt, damit sie mich nicht mehr ansehen konnten.", kicherte der braunhaarige Junge, der nun von Draco hochgehoben wurde, Er trug ihn aus dem Zimmer und wartete draußen auf Harry, der langsam hinterher geschlichen kam.

„Sage nichts, Potter. Ich erkläre es dir nachher.", flüsterte der Ex-Syltherin und drückte Kirion weiter an sich. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur und schluckte den Kloß herunter, der sich in seinem Hals festgesetzt hatte. Dieses Kind beunruhigte ihn nicht nur, es machte ihm sogar Angst! Er verfluchte sich dafür und ließ den kleinen Vampir nicht aus den Augen, der seinen Kopf auf Dracos Hals gesenkt hatte und von ihm trank.

Harry knurrte und wollte den Braunhaarigen von dem Blonden wegzerren, doch Draco machte ein entsetztes Gesicht und formte mit seinem Mund das Wort ‚später'.

So marschierte dieses ungleiche Trio durch die letzte Stunde der Nacht.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Zwiespalt

Sanft hoben sich ihre Brustkörbe und senkten sich wieder gleichmäßig. Der blonde, junge Mann hielt den kleineren und schmächtigeren Körper des braunhaarigen Jungen in seinen Armen. Dieser hatte seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Blonden gelegt und spielte im Schlaf mit dessen längeren Strähnchen.

Sie gaben ein friedliches Bild ab, wie sich im Schlaf zusammengekauert dalagen und kuschelten. Der blonde Vampir hatte besitzergreifend seinen Arm um den Braunhaarigen gelegt und ihre Beine waren ineinander geschlungen.

Er stand schon seit Minuten an der offenen Tür und hatte seinen Kopf gegen das Holz gelehnt. Seine Hände drückte er flach auf den Untergrund hinter sich und seinen rechten Bein hatte er angewinkelt gegen die Tür gestellt. Der Schwarzhaarige starrte gebannt auf dieses herrliche Bild, das sich direkt in seine Netzhaut brannte. Er seufzte und stieß sich vom Holz ab. Langsam ging er auf die beide schlummerten Vampire zu und beobachtete weiter ihre Atmung. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus und wollte dem Blonden durch die Haare fahren. Doch dieser packte sein Handgelenk und öffnete seine Augen. Sie blinzelten ihn schläfrig an, bevor sie aufgerissen wurden.

„Fass mich nicht an.", fauchte Draco zornig und sah dann auf Kirion hinab, der weiter schlief. „Und ihn auch nicht."

„Und wenn doch? Was, wenn ich das Gleiche mit dem Kleinen machen wie mit dir? Vielleicht sollte ich ihn mal küssen. Kann ja sein, dass es ihm genauso gefällt wie dir!", hauchte der Ex-Gryffindor sinnlich und streichelte nun doch dem blonden Vampir durch das Haar. Dieser zitterte und lief rot an. Er fühlte sich ertappt und senkte den Blick.

„Du bist ein Arschloch!", knurrte Draco und entzog sich dem Ex-Gryffindor, der nun wieder aufrecht stand und auf Kirion hinabblickte.

„Weck ihn auf. Es gibt gleich etwas zu beißen.", redete Harry nun laut und deutete zur Tür, wo gerade ein weißhaariger junger Mann hereinkam und einen dunkelblonden, leicht bekleideten Stricher mit sich führte. Dieser sah unsicher zwischen den ganzen Personen her und wandte sich dann an Envin, dessen Gesichtsausdruck man nicht deuten konnte.

„HE, das war nicht abgemacht, so viele auf einmal. Ich will mein Geld im Voraus.", ertönte die schleimige Stimme des Strichers, der sich nervös durch die kurzen Haare fuhr.

Keiner beachtete ihn und Draco schüttelte den braunhaarigen Jungen an der Schulter, der nun aufwachte und seine türkisen Augen auf den Stricher heftete. Er kicherte kindlich und löste sich von dem Ex-Slytherin. Katzengleich schlich auf der den dunkelblonden Jungen zu, der entsetzt einen Schritt zurücktrat, allerdings von Envin festgehalten wurde.

„Dir sieht man den Schmutz an.", grinste Kirion und sah mit gierigen Augen zu dem Stricher hoch. „Du riechst nach Sex. Nach Männern… so um die fünf Stück. Ich schmecke das Sperma, dass dir anhaftet."

„Du bist krank!", schrie der Stricher gellend auf und wollte wegrennen, doch der Weißhaarige drückte den Dunkelblonden mit kräftiger Hand auf die Knie, wodurch der braunhaarige Vampir sich an ihn lehnen konnte. Er hauchte ihm kleine Küsse auf den Hals und streichelte ihm über die Wange. „Ich werde dich jetzt kosten.", schnurrte Kirion und vergrub seine kleinen Vampirzähne in den Hals des Strichers. Dieser stöhnte kehlig auf und versuchte den Jungen von sich zu schieben, doch Kirion trieb ihm seine Fingernägel in die Schulter. Blut quoll hervor und der Stricher erstarrte.

Draco beobachtete mit verhangenden Augen diese Szenerie und schwebte fast auf das Opfer zu. Er nahm dessen Hand und leckte über die Pulsader am Handgelenk, bevor er die Zähne bleckte und herzhaft hinein biss. Gemeinsam leerten der blonde und der braunhaarige Vampir den Stricher und ließen diesen einfach umfallen, als er tot war.  
Der Ex-Slytherin legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stieß unmenschliche Geräusche aus. Er leckte sich über die blutbenetzten Lippen und schmatzte, während Kirion über den Toten krabbelte und an der Stelle des Herzens kleine Kreise zog mit seinem Zeigefinger.

„Ich will sein Herz sehen.", sprach der braunhaarige Vampir neugierig und holte mit seiner Hand aus, die sich krallenartig auf die Brust senkte. Allerdings griff Draco schnell nach ihr und hielt sie eisern fest.

„Nicht hier. Wir sind nicht auf der Strasse, mein Kleiner."

„Aber, großer Bruder. Er macht doch keine Sauerei mehr. Sein Geist ist im Niemandsland und sein Körper leer getrunken."

„Nein, Kirion. Wir sind hier bei fremden Leuten. Komm, komm in meine Arme."

Der braunhaarige Junge nickte und floh in die ausgestreckten Hände des Ex-Slytherin, der ihn drückte und liebevoll knuddelte.

Harry schnaubte verachtend und drehte sich zu Envin um, der alles stumm beobachtet hatte.

„Bringst du die Leiche weg?"

„Sicher. Ich werde sie in irgendeine schmutzige Gasse werfen.", antwortete der Weißhaarige und warf den toten Stricher über seine Schulter.

„Genau, diesen Abschaum wird sowieso keiner vermissen.", lachte der Schwarzhaarige kalt und sah hinter seinen Geliebten her, der die Wohnung mit dem menschlichen Packet verließ.

„So, und wir beide sollten reden.", keifte Harry und zog Draco am Arm, der Kirion loslassen musste.

„Verdammt, Potter, lass mich erstmal um den Kleinen hier kümmern. Er braucht mich.", fauchte der Blonde zurück und versuchte sich von der brutalen Hand des Ex-Gryffindors zu befreien. Doch dieser zerrte ihn einfach aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür zu.

„Der kommt auch gut ohne dich aus.", knurrte Harry genervt und schupste den Vampir auf einen schwarzen Sessel. Dann zog er sich den langen Mantel aus und krempelte die Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch. Schmunzelnd beugte sich der Schwarzhaarige über Draco, der seine Knie anzog und sich so weit wie möglich in dem Sessel drückte, und stützte seine Hände auf den Lehnen ab.

„Ist der durchgeknallte Vampir so wichtig für dich?"

„Wieso fragst du so blöd?", zischte Draco wütend und krallte seine Finger in seine Knie.

„Nun, ich denke darüber nach, was du alles für den Kleinen tun würdest, um ihn zu beschützen.", lächelte Harry verschlagen und hob die eine Hand, die sich in die samtigen, blonden Haare vergrub. „Was würdest du opfern?", flüsterte der Ex-Gryffindor leise und senkte seine Lippen auf Draco seine. Dieser schloss stöhnend die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf diesen weichen Mund, der sich verächtlich verzogen hatte. Doch der Kuss wehrte nicht lange, da der Schwarzhaarige fest in seine Unterlippe biss. Der Ex-Slytherin schrie vor Schmerz auf und drehte den Kopf weg.

„Du bist so leicht zu durchschauen, Draco. Hast du dich etwa in bin verliebt?"

Der blonde Vampir errötete sofort und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Bingo. Draco, Draco, du bist wirklich das Letzte.", meinte Harry und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, wie der Vampir zusammenzuckte.

„Wieso bist du so geworden?", hauchte Draco gedemütigt und ruckte mit dem Kopf zu Harry, der sich nun gerade hinstellte und ihn mit zusammengepressten Lippen musterte. „Und was ist mit diesem Weißhaarigen? Ist er dein Freund? Partner? Oder etwa Geliebter?"

„Und wenn es so wäre, es ginge dich nichts an! Du bist nur der letzte Dreck, der von der Natur gar nicht vorgesehen war. Du bist ein Nichts."

„Und wieso küsst du mich dann? Wieso habe ich manchmal das Gefühl, dass du etwas für mich empfindest?"

Nun lachte der Ex-Gryffindor schallend und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„Merlin, du musst ja von deinem Sexappeal sehr überzeugt sein. Nur so toll sind sie nicht Mr. Malfoy. Ich fühle für dich gar nichts. Nichts! Du bist mir egal. Ich will nur den ‚Ältesten, sonst nichts. Nur ihn! Du bist für mich nur ein Spielzeug, das man quälen kann. Ich labe mich

an deinem Schmerz, ich genieße es dich mit Füßen zu treten, wie einen räudigen Köter, der mir an das Bein pissen will. Und wer Envin ist, geht dich schon gar nichts an. Er ist mein Geliebter, mein Bettgenosse. Ach, das muss dir doch wehtun, oder? Du würdest doch so gerne seinen Platz einnehmen. Tja, Pech, mein kleines Monstrum."

„Ich hasse dich.", spie Draco dem Schwarzhaarigen entgegen. „Ich hasse dich." Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab und tränkten seine Hose. Harry lächelte milde und leckte dem Blonden über die nasse Wange.

„Dieser Anblick ist Gold für mich. Weine, mein kleiner Vampir, weine. Zeig mir deine Verzweiflung, deine Todessehnsucht."

Jemand räusperte sich und betrat mit festem Schritt den Raum.

„Störe ich?"

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Envin.", sagte Harry zu dem Weißblonden und zog sich wieder den Mantel über. „Ich werde Jagen gehen. Pass du so lange auf diesen netten Gast hier auf. Keine Bange, er wird nicht wegrennen. Schließlich habe ich das Leben seiner Eltern in der Hand."

Draco funkelte den Ex-Gryffindor wütend an, der nur schief grinste und aus der Wohnung verschwand.

Nun war Envin mit dem Vampir alleine. Sie betrachteten sich, grau traf grau. Sie schwiegen sich an und erkannten dabei vielerlei Ähnlichkeiten, die sie verband. Dann seufzte der Weißhaarige erschöpft auf und ging einfach in die Küche. Zurück kam er mit zwei Gläsern Wasser, wobei er eines dem Blonden in die Hand drückte.

„Ihr Vampire könnt doch Wasser trinken, oder?"

„Ja.", antwortete Draco schlicht und nahm einen Schluck von dem kalten Getränk. Wieder herrschte Stillschweigen zwischen ihnen, während sie dem Ticken der Wohnzimmeruhr über der Tür lauschten.

„Du liebst ihn, nicht wahr?"

Der Ex-Slytherin zuckte zusammen und nickte widerwillig. „Ist das so offensichtlich?"

„Ja, man kann es in deinen Augen ablesen. Du bist viel zu emotional, selbst für einen Vampir und ich habe schon einige kennen gelernt."

Fragend sah Draco Envin ein, der nickte und fortfuhr. „Ich experimentiere mit ihnen, seziere sie, um neue Erfindungen für Harry zu entwickeln."

„Oh!", stieß der Blonde nur aus und schüttelte sich. Er wollte gar nichts daran denken, auf seinem Operationstisch zu liegen.

„Keine Bange, da wirst du nicht liegen… obwohl ich deinen kleinen Begleiter sehr interessant finde. Ein ungewöhnlicher Vampir. Er könnte alleine gar nicht überleben.", stellte Envin fest und knabberte auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Deshalb kümmere ich mich um ihn. Er ist so etwas wie der kleine Bruder, den ich nie hatte. Ich liebe ihn, keinen Zweifel. Er braucht mich und ich kann ihn nicht fallen lassen."

„Nun, er scheint psychisch gestört zu sein. Kein Vampir lechzt danach einen Menschen auseinander zu nehmen. Sie ekeln sich vor menschlichen Organen. Doch er… er ist unheimlich."

„Ich weiß.", murmelte Draco, der den anderen einfach nur sympathisch fand. Er verstand nicht warum, doch hatte der Weißhaarige etwas an sich, das ihn beruhigte. Irgendwie hatte der Ex-Slytherin das Gefühl in dessen Nähe sicher zu sein. „Er wäre schon längst verdurstet oder von anderen Vampiren getötet worden. Er war einfach zu jung für die Umwandlung gewesen."

„Selbst du warst fast zu unreif dafür gewesen, oder?"

„Ja, aber mein Schöpfer wollte mich. Er liebte meine Schönheit. Er sagte es mir in jeder Nacht, die wir zusammen lagen. Seine Hand streichelte mich immer hinter dem Ohr und seine Stimme lullte mich ein, so dass ich unwillig war, mich gegen irgendetwas zu wehren.", erzählte Draco monoton und registrierte im ersten Moment gar nicht, was er hier verriet.

„Er hat dich vergewaltigt?", fragte Envin entsetzt und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

„Ja. Ich gehörte ihm… so wie ich jetzt Harry gehöre."

„Denkst du das wirklich?"

„Ja, er sagt es nicht direkt, aber das Gefühl ist das Gleiche."

Harry hatte genug gehört. Ohne einen Laut zu verursachen verließ er seine Wohnung und sprang sofort auf das nächstbeste Dach. Er huschte wie ein Gespenst durch die Nacht, während der abnehmende Mond melancholisch auf ihn herab schien. Immer schneller trugen seine Schritte ihn, bis er durch einen losen Dachziegel ins Stolpern geriet. Er fiel mit voller Wucht auf den Untergrund und stieß sich das Kinn blutig. Knurrend blieb er liegen und schloss seine Smaragde. Er musste nachdenken. Über so vieles, was ihn durcheinander brachte. Sein Zwiespalt war groß. Zu groß. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter. Graue Augen spukten in seinem Kopf herum und Harry war sich sicher, dass diese Sturmböen nicht Envin gehörten.

Mit aller Kraft schlug er die Faust auf die Ziegel, wodurch der Schorf der alten Wunden wieder aufbrach. Er spürte das warme Blut und hob die Hand vor seine Augen. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf beobachtete er, wie der Lebenssaft die Finger entlang rann und auf den Boden tropfte. Ja, das war das Problem: Blut… Vampire.

Er stöhnte kehlig auf und drückte sich in die Höhe, so dass er nun auf den Beinen hockte. Leicht zitternd pullte er in seinen offenen Knöcheln herum, wodurch das Blut noch stärker floss.

Und plötzlich musste er einfach lachen. Laut lachen. Sein schallendes Gelächter durchbrach die Stille der Dunkelheit. Der Wind nahm zu, die Blätter begannen zu rauschen und aus weiter ferne dröhnte der Donner heran und schickte seine Blitze auf die Erde. Doch Harry lachte, lachte solange, bis sein Bauch wehtat, lachte weiter, bis es anfing zu regnen. Da erst hörte der Ex-Gryffindor auf zu kichern und reckte seinen Kopf in die Höhe.

Sanft fielen die Tropfen in sein Gesicht, sammelten sich in seiner Kleidung, durchnässten ihn bis auf die Haut. Der Schwarzhaarige streckte die Arme aus und genoss das warme Wasser auf seinem Körper, der ebenfalls die blutigen Spuren wegwischte. Er grinste und stand dann langsam auf. Heute konnte er nicht mehr jagen gehen. Dazu war er viel zu euphorisch, aufgekratzt. Lieber diesen kleinen, blonden Vampir ärgern und vielleicht, ja vielleicht seine Lippen spüren.

Harry zischte. Da lag das Problem: der kleine, blonde Vampir, Draco Malfoy. Er hasste ihn und er-

Nein, er wollte nicht weiter denken. Niemals! Er war ein widerliches Monstrum, das den Tod verdient hatte. Nichts anderes.

Nun mit etwas schlechterer Laune sprang er zurück zu seiner und Envins Wohnung. Er nahm diesmal nicht den durch die Tür, sondern hüpfte auf den Balkon und klopfte leise gegen die Glastür. Sofort sah er durch das Fenster jemanden zu Tür kommen, die nun geöffnet wurde.

„Meine Güte, Harry. Du bist klatschnass!", begrüßte Envin seinen Freund und zog diesen einfach in die Wohnung.

Sogleich huschte der Blick des Ex-Gryffindors zu dem Vampir, der immer noch so saß, wie er ihn verlassen hatte. Die grauen Augen waren ausdruckslos, blickten ihn leer an, so als ob der Blonde ihn nicht erkennen würde.  
Harry schauderte und wandte sich dann wieder an den Weißhaarigen.

„Was ist mit ihm?", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und befreite sich aus seinem feuchten Mantel.

Envin zuckte die Schultern und schloss die Glastür.

„So genau weiß ich es auch nicht. Harry, ich muss zurück ins Labor. John braucht meine Hilfe."

„Ok, aber bleib nicht zu lange weg."

„Leider doch. Werde wohl erst nächsten Abend nach Hause kommen.", sagte der Weißhaarige und kramte sein Zeug zusammen, das alles in einer dunkelblauen Seitentasche verschwand. „Harry sei nicht zu gemein zu ihm."

„Wieso? Er ist ein Vampir! Normalerweise sollte ich ihn zu Staub verarbeiten."

„Aber ob du das kannst!", lächelte Envin matt und starrte Harry analysierend an. Dann nickte er und seufzte.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Harry, wir reden morgen Abend. Es muss einiges geklärt werden.", würgte der Weißhaarige seinen Freund ab und schnappte sich seine Jacke und einen Regenschirm. Er drückte Harry einen schnellen Kuss auf und rannte aus dem Haus.

Der Ex-Gryffindor sah nur verwirrt hinterher und drehte sich dann zu Draco um, der immer noch in selber Position verhaarte. Doch seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Mundwinkel schmerzverzerrt. Langsam ging Harry auf den Blonden zu und kniete sich vor den Sessel. Er musterte den Vampir etliche Minuten, der nur stumm dasaß, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Der Schwarzhaarige musste schmunzeln bei dem Anblick des Ex-Slytherin. Nur schwer konnte er dem Drang niederringen, den Vampir zu packen und zu küssen. Stattdessen legte er Draco eine Hand auf das Knie, wodurch dieser erschrocken die Sturmböen aufriss und Harrys Hand weg schlug.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mich nicht anfassen sollst.", fauchte der Blonde aufgebracht und stockte aber, als er in die grünen Augen des Schwarzhaarigen blickte. Darin lag kein Hass, keine Verachtung. Nur so etwas wie, ja, wie Ruhe und Geborgenheit.  
Draco bebte. Dieser Blick verursachte auf seiner Haut eine Gänsehaut und er musste sich über die Lippe lecken. Harry beobachtete diese Geste, wie die Zunge den Mund befeuchtete und wieder in der Höhle verschwand. Der Vampirjäger musste ein Knurren unterdrücken. Draco raubte ihm noch den letzten Nerv. Am liebsten würde er über den Vampir herfallen, doch sein Stolz als Jäger der Nacht verbot ihn so etwas Widerwärtiges. Der Blonde war ein Bluttrinker, ein Mörder an der Menschheit, wie Kain, der seinen Bruder umbringt, so bringen Vampire ihre lebenden Brüder um. Sie mussten sterben.

Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen wurden kühler und strahlten nun Gefahr aus. Draco drängte seine Knie noch näher an den Körper und schluchzte leise. Er hatte die Veränderung bemerkt, die in dem Ex-Gryffindor vorging. Furcht machte sich in ihm breit und ein leichter Anflug von Panik überfiel ihn.

„Verschwinde!", hauchte der Blonde ängstlich und sah Harry bittend an. „Ich will nicht, dass du mir so nahe bist."

„Und wieso nicht? Du wirst nervös, mein Lieber. Jetzt sind wieder alleine, weißt du, was das bedeutet?", fragte Harry grinsend und griff nach Dracos Handgelenk. Er umklammerte es hart und riss den Vampir vom Sessel, der nun polternd auf den Boden fiel. Er wimmerte und kroch vor den Schwarzhaarigen davon, doch dieser kriegte ihn an seinen Haaren zu fassen und zog ihn daran auf die Knie.

„Du bist erbärmlich, Draco. So erbärmlich. Du willst es doch, du willst, dass ich dich anfasse, berühre.", sprach Harry ungeduldig und krallte sich fester in die blonden Strähnchen.

„Nein, nein. Das will ich nicht.", weinte der Ex-Slytherin gedemütigt und schlang seine Arme ums einen eigenen schmächtigen Körper.

„Was willst du dann, elendiges Monster. Sag mir was du willst. Vielleicht erfülle ich es dir.", grinste der Schwarzhaarige und griff sich Dracos Kinn, damit ihm dieser genau in die Augen gucken konnte.

„Ich will…"

„Sag es!"

„Berühre mich, zärtlich, freundlich. Egal, ob du für mich Liebe oder Hass empfindest. Bitte, behandele mich einmal wie einen Menschen, liebe mich wie einen Menschen. Vergiss, dass ich ein Vampir bin. Nur ein Mal! Harry, schlaf mit mir!", bettelte der Ex-Slytherin gebrochen und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Harry ließ die Haare des Blonden los und fiel auf die Knie. Sie waren nun auf fast gleicher Höhe und sahen sich einige Minuten in die Augen, grüne Smaragde gruben sich in graue Sturmböen. Kein Gefühl lag in ihnen, als der Schwarzhaarige langsam seine Hand hob und hauchzart Draco über die Wange strich, der sich an diese lehnte und Harry warm anblickte. Der Ex-Gryffindor beugte sich vor und leckte mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe des Blonden. Dieser schlang seine Arme um Harrys Nacken und zog ihn an sich. Dadurch trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander und ein Kuss entstand. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, reizten sich und führten einen Kampf um die Vorherrschaft. Keiner wollte gewinnen und so mussten sie sich unentschieden trennen.

Kurz betrachteten sie sich, bis Harry den Ex-Slytherin zu Boden drückte. Er krabbelte auf ihn und setzte sich auf die Hüfte des Vampirs. Dieser hob seine Hand und streichelte dem Schwarzhaarigen durch die Mähne, die immer noch nass vom Regen war. Kleine Tropfen lösten sich aus den Haaren und fielen Draco ins Gesicht, die Harry einfach wegleckte. Er küsste sich das Kinn hinab und hauchte kleine Liebkosungen auf die Kehle des Blonden, der erregt stöhnte und seinen Unterleib gegen Harrys drückte.

Dieser sah ihn wieder in die grauen Augen und lächelte leicht.

„Du bist wunderschön.", hauchte der Ex-Gryffindor plötzlich und leckte Draco hinter dem Ohr, der nun keuchte und schmerzerfüllt lächelte.

Er wusste, dieser Moment würde der letzte sein, an dem er den alten Harry Potter in seiner Nähe haben würde. Denn der Goldjunge existierte nicht mehr und das versetzte dem Blonden einen Stich im Herzen. Er musste also diese Situation ausnutzen. Er wollte den Schwarzhaarigen, jeder Faser seines Körpers verzerrte sich nach ihm. Harry war wie eine Droge und jetzt brauchte er die höchst mögliche Dosis.

„Schlaf mit mir, Harry. Dieses einzige Mal und dann kannst du mit mir anstellen, was du willst. Ich gehöre dir, bis zu meinem Tode!" Es war kein Versprechen seitens Draco. Nein, es war ein Schwur, ein Schwur, den er mit seinem Blut noch besiegeln würde. Ein Zeichen seiner bedingungslosen Liebe, einer Liebe, die keine Zukunft haben würde. Wie könnte ein Vampirjäger mit einem Bluttrinker zusammen sein? Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und der Blonde wusste es ganz genau.

Weitere Tränen brachen hervor, die Harry einfach hinfort küsste. Und dafür war Draco ihm dankbar. Er schaltete seine Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich auf die rauen Hände und diesen weichen Mund, die ihn verwöhnten und ihm einen gewissen Frieden bescherten.


	6. Chapter 6

ACHTUNG ADULT!

6. Gefallener Engel

Langsam zogen die rauen Hände das weinrote Sweatshirt nach oben und erkundeten die blasse, weiße Haut darunter, die keinen einzigen Makel aufwies. Sie glitten zärtlich über die Brust und spielten keck mit den Brustwarzen, die sich unter dieser Behandlung aufstellten.Der blonde Vampir stöhnte und krallte seine Finger in die Haare des Ex-Gryffindors, der nun seine Zunge zum Einsatz brachte.

Er wollte unbedingt diese seidige Haut Dracos schmecken und leckte, kleine Kreise ausführend, von Schlüsselbein, hinab über die Brust, bis zum Bauchnabel, wo er mit seiner Zunge tief eintauschte und den Blonden zum Keuchen brachte. Dieser wimmerte nach mehr und rieb wieder seinen Unterleib gegen Harrys Hüfte.

Dem Schwarzhaarigen erging es nicht anders, denn dieser Vampir schien ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Schnell landete der rote Pullover von Draco in einer Ecke und auch das Oberteil des Ex-Gryffindors verschwand von dem muskulösen Körper, dessen Muskeln der Blonde nun mit einem Finger nachzeichnete. Er setzte sich auf und verwöhnte nun seinerseits die Brustwarzen des Vampirjägers, der den Kopf in den Nacken gereckt hatte und genüsslich die Augen geschlossen hatte. Er strich dem Ex-Slytherin liebevoll durch die Strähnen und küsste dann seinen Haaransatz. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er hob sanft Dracos Kopf an, um ihn in die grauen Sturmböen zu schauen. Diese waren lustverhangen und drückten eine unbeschreiblich große Liebe aus, die den Schwarzhaarigen schief grinsen ließ, bevor er nun wieder seine Lippen auf die des Blonden drückte. Sofort kamen ihm dieser seidige Mund, der allein schon eine Sünde darstellte, entgegen und empfing ihn erwartend.

Draco stöhnte kehlig auf und verursachte dadurch bei Harry eine Gänsehaut, so dass sich seine Härchen aufstellten. Er drückte den Blonden wieder zu Boden und öffnete dessen ausgewaschene Jeans. Natürlich fühle er die beachtliche Erregung des Ex-Slytherin und schob seine eine Hand unter den lästigen Stoff. Sie wanderte zu Dracos Erektion, der nun seinen Rücken durchbog, um diesen Fingern entgegen zu kommen. Doch der Schwarzhaarige hielt ihn eisern fest, während seine Hand auch unter der Boxershorts verschwand. Sie strich neugierig über die gesamte Länge, wobei seine grünen Smaragde keine Gefühlsregung des Vampirs unbeachtet ließen.

Dieser atmete schon unkontrolliert und bettelte nach mehr. Er warf seinen Kopf hin und her, während sich kleine Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Draco wusste schon nicht mehr, wohin mit diesen Emotionen, am liebsten würde er alles hinausschreien, doch er verkniff es sich und konzentrierte sich weiter auf die kleinen Verwöhnungen des Schwarzhaarigen. All das musste er sich in seinen Kopf einbrennen, damit er immer daran denken konnte, wenn der Ex-Gryffindor wieder so brutal werden sollte, wie sonst. Er wollte Harry liebevoll und sanft in Erinnerung behalten.  
Wieder tränten ihm die Augen und er schniefte, während er zugleich keuchen musste.

„Scht.", hauchte Harry an seinem Ohr und nahm wieder eine Träne in seinem Mund auf.

„Ich werde dir jetzt nichts tun. Entspann dich, mein gefallener Engel."

Der Ex-Slytherin riss die Augen ungläubig auf und lächelte schmerzvoll. Er hatte ihn gefallener Engel genannt. Ein Kosename, wunderschön, lieblich und doch so voller Verzweiflung. Ja, er war ein gefallener Engel, seit er zum Vampir wurde, seit man ihm seine Identität als Malfoy nahm, als man ihm die Zukunft raubte. Bitternis breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus und versuchte die Glücksgefühle zu verdrängen, die der Schwarzhaarige hervorrief, doch Draco verdrängte sie erfolgreich.

„Bitte, Harry. Mach weiter. Ich will mehr!", flehte der Blonde keuchend und schloss verlegen die Augen, während der Ex-Gryffindor nur nickte und die Hand hervorzog. Danach befreite er den Vampir von seiner Hose und Boxershorts und sich ebenfalls. Draco stöhnte erleichtert auf und rekelte sich auf dem Teppich. Doch dann musste er aufkeuchen, als er Harrys vorwitzige Zunge an seinem Schaft spürte. Er kratzte mit seinen Fingernägeln über den Untergrund und zischte, als sein Glied von etwas Feuchtem umschlossen wurde. Harry hatte ihn in seinem Mund aufgenommen und saugte jetzt genüsslich. Dabei wanderten seine Finger langsam zu der Öffnung des blonden Vampirs und strichen zärtlich darüber.

„Harry.", schrie Draco spitz und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Noch nie hatte sich Sex so gut angefühlt und dabei war es nur das Vorspiel. Die Gefühle überrollten ihn regelrecht, übernahmen sein Denken und Handeln. Er drückte den Kopf des Vampirjägers weiter an seinen Schritt und bettelte nach mehr. Wenn der Schwarzhaarige jetzt aufhören würde, das könnte der Ex-Slytherin ihm nie verzeihen. Doch Harry unterbrach nicht. Im Gegenteil, immer schneller fuhr er die Erregung auf und ab, während seine Zunge weiter die Spitze verwöhnte. Dabei fühlte der Ex-Slytherin, dass er nicht mehr lange an sich halten konnte. Er wollte den Schwarzhaarigen noch warnen, doch zu spät: mit einem erlösenden Stöhnen ergoss sich der Blonde in Harrys Mund, der jeden Tropfen seines Geliebten in sich aufnahm.

Er leckte sich einmal über die Lippen und küsste dann den Vampir, damit dieser sich selbst schmecken konnte. Sofort legte Dracos seine Arme um Harrys Nacken, der immer noch seine Öffnung reizte.

„Mein gefallener Engel.", murmelte der Ex-Gryffindor wieder und leckte über das Ohr des Blonden, bevor er daran herumknabberte. Und dann versenkte er den Zeigefinger in Dracos schmächtigen Körper. Dieser bäumte sich wimmernd auf und kniff die Augen vor Schmerzen zusammen. Er spürte wieder die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen an seinem Glied und musste gleichzeitig vor Schmerz und Begierde aufkeuchen.

„Entspann dich, mein kleiner, gefallener Engel.", flüsterte Harry wieder und nahm einen zweiten Finger hinzu, um den Blonden weiter vorzubereiten.

„Harry, kannst du mich nicht hierbei mit meinem Namen ansprechen?", bat Draco mit geröteten Wangen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, wobei er versuchte seine überwältigen Emotionen eine Weile zu missachten. Der Gryffindor sagte dazu nichts und führte noch einen dritten Finger ein. Draco schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und weinte.

Wieso konnte Harry seinen Vornamen nicht aussprechen? Könnte dieser Akt für ihn zu intim werden? Nun, eigentlich müsste Sex ja auch mit Liebe geschehen, doch der Blonde wusste ja, dass der Ex-Gryffindor nichts für ihn fühlte. Es tat dem Vampir weh, zu dieser Erkenntnis zu kommen, doch er hatte es doch von Anfang an bemerkt. Also wieso weinte er, wieso schrie seine Seele gellend auf und wieso schmerzte sein Herz, so, als ob es in vielerlei kleine Glasscherben zersprang?

Aber weshalb verzehrte sich dann sein Körper nach diesen sanften Berührungen, weshalb tanzten seine Gedanken in seinem Kopf umher? Er konnte sie nicht fangen, immer, wenn er sie fassen wollte, entfleuchten sie ihm, wie Wasser, das durch seine Hände floss.

Ja, er liebte diesen Vampirjäger… und er wollte durch dessen Hände sterben… nur dann würde er den wahren Frieden finden, nach dem sein Körper sich sehnte und seine Seele schrie. Und diesen Wunsch würde ihm der Schwarzhaarige irgendwann erfüllen… zwar würde sich dieser Zeit lassen, ihn quälen, erniedrigen und ihn im Staub kriechen sehen, doch er würde es dulden, es mit sich machen lassen, bis, ja, bis er seine Erlösung bekommen würde… durch die Hände des Mannes, dem er voll und ganz verfallen war. Seit dem Augenblick in der Lagerhalle, als er diese smaragdgrünen Augen vor sich sah… nein, schon davor, als er seine melodische und doch kalte Stimme hörte, da war es um ihn geschehen! Er hatte sich verliebt… in einen Menschen, er als Vampir, was eigentlich gegen die Gesetze der Bluttrinker verstieß.

„Hey, mein gefallender Engel? Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?", fragte Harry mit unterdrückter Erregung und zog seine Finger aus Draco hervor, der nun gequält aufstöhnte und sich verlassen fühlte.

„Willst du mehr?", murmelte der Ex-Gryffindor verführerisch und küsste die geschwollenen Lippen des Blonden.

„J-ja.", antwortete Draco bebend und fror plötzlich, als sich Harry komplett von ihm löste und sich vor den Sessel hinsetzte. Er lehnte jetzt an dem Möbelstück und winkte den Vampir zu sich, der sich aufsetzte und die Arme um sich schlang, um den letzten Rest an Körperwärme zu bewahren.

„Komm zu mir, mein gefallener Engel", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige verführerisch und grinste leicht, worauf dem Blonden ein Schauer den Rücken hinunterlief. Doch er setzte sich in Bewegung und krabbelte auf den Ex-Gryffindor zu, der ihn dann am Arm packte und seine andere Hand in den verschwitzten Haaren vergrub. Er lächelte fies und küsste Draco auf den Mund.

„Sag es mir! Soll ich dich ficken?", flötete Harry sinnlich und verstärkte seinen Griff in den

blonden Haaren des Vampirs, der wieder weinte und dann nickte. Der Ex-Gryffindor zog Draco weiter zu sich und setzte ihn auf seiner Hüfte ab. Er rieb seine pralle Erektion an der Öffnung des Blonden, bevor er in Draco stieß. Dieser schrie auf und biss sich die Unterlippe blutig. Er spürte seine Vampirzähne in seine Haut dringen, schmeckte sein eigenes Blut, das seine Kehle hinunter rann.

„Bewege dich, mein kleiner, gefallener Engel.", befahl der Schwarzhaarige stöhnend, der nicht mit solch einer Enge gerechnet hatte. Doch als Draco seinem Befehl nachkam, musste auch er laut aufkeuchen. Er hielt den Blonden an den Hüften fest, kratzte mit seinen Fingern die perfekte Haut blutig. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen verzweigten sich mit den grauen Sturmböen des Ex-Slytherins, der ihn mit einer Mischung von Schmerz und unterdrückter Begierde ansah.

Er küsste Draco liebevoll auf die Lippen und kostete plötzlich selbst den Lebenssaft des Blonden. Das Blut benetzte seine Haut und Harry konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen und schluckte es hinunter. Der Geschmack füllte ihn aus, berauschte ihn und er sah plötzlich Bilder in seinem Kopf, die in sekundenschneller Geschwindigkeit vor seinem inneren Auge abspulten. Er sah seinen Vater, James Potter, der ein kleines Bündel in seinen Armen liegen hatte und es hin und her schwenkte. Er erkannte einen großen, jungen Mann um die 20 Jahre, der wild gestikulierte. Seine hellbraunen Haare schüttelte er hin und her und seine smaragdgrünen Augen, die seinen so ähnlich sahen, sprühten vor Zorn. Dieser Mann zeigte immer wieder auf das kleine Baby in James Händen, der es an sich drückte und heftig mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Dadurch fauchte der Braunhaarige wütend und machte so seine weißen, spitzen Vampirzähne sichtbar, die bedrohlich in Kerzenlicht blitzten. Doch dann wurden die Gesichtszüge weicher und der Vampir lächelte. Er näherte sich James und dem Kind. Diesem streichelte er über die Wange und küsste dann dem schwarzhaarigen, jungen Mann auf den Mund, der die eine Hand vom Bündel löste und dem Vampir in die Haare griff.

Dann verschwammen die Bilder und Harry musste aufstöhnen. Er versuchte sich die Szene genau einzuprägen, doch sie wurde undeutlicher und letztendlich wusste er nicht mehr, wie der Vampir aussah. Nur dieses Smaragdgrün hatte sich in sein Gehirn gebrannt, doch wieso konnte sich der Ex-Gryffindor nicht erklären.  
Er bettete seinen Kopf in Dracos Halsbeuge und lockerte den Griff in den blonden Haaren. Sanft hauchte er dem Ex-Slytherin kleine Schmetterlingsküsse auf die samtige Haut und saugte dann leidenschaftlich daran. Ein kleiner Knutschfleck entstand, den Harry grinsen ließ.

„Schneller, mein gefallener Engel.", forderte der Schwarzhaarige keuchend und hob wieder den Kopf an, um in diesen grauen Seen zu versinken.

Draco kam dem nach und schlug einen härteren Rhythmus ein, denn beide Nahe an die Klippe des Abgrundes trug. Sie stöhnten im Gleichklang, versuchten beim anderen Halt zu finden, doch hoffnungslos. Sie schwebten immer näher an den Höhepunkt. Wieder biss sich der Blonde, doch diesmal in die Zunge. Er lutschte an seinem eigenen Fleisch und trank sein Blut, was den Vampir noch geiler machte. Und dann nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne, vergrub Draco seine Zähne in die Halsschlagader des Schwarzhaarigen. Der knurrte und packte den Blonden am Hals, doch nicht, wie der Vampir dachte, um ihn von der Quelle wegzuzerren, sondern um ihn noch fester an die Wunde zu drücken. Der Ex-Slytherin nahm dies dankend an und schlug die Eckzähne noch weiter in die Haut, worauf hin Harry laut fauchte. Draco erschrak und wollte sich von dem Schwarzhaarigen lösen. Dieses Fauchen hatte nichts Menschliches an sich gehabt. Es klang eher nach einem Vampir, nach einem sehr starken Vampir.

„Wage es ja nicht aufzuhören.", zischte der Ex-Gryffindor warnend und knabberte dann an Dracos Nacken herum. Der Blonde nickte einfach und trank, während er weiter seine Hüften auf dem Vampirjäger bewegte. Und dann ruckte Draco zurück und leckte sich Harrys Blut von den Lippen, doch dieser küsste ihn verlangend und kostete dabei sein eigenes Blut.

Dabei sprang der Vampir über die Klippe und engte den Schwarzhaarigen ein, der keinen anderen Ausweg fand, als sich tief in den Blonden zu ergießen.

Beide schnauften luftringend, während Draco auf dem Ex-Gryffindor zusammenbrach. Sein Kopf rutschte auf die Brust des Vampirjägers.

„Die Sonne geht auf.", konnte der Blonde noch sagen, bevor sich seine Augen mechanisch schlossen und er einschlief. So lag Harry, den Vampir in seinen Armen und immer noch in ihm, am Sessel. Er küsste Draco auf die Stirn und sah durch die großen Fenster nach draußen, wo man bereits das Dunkel der Nacht sich in ein helleres Blau wandeln sah. Noch war das Licht nicht gefährlich für den jungen Vampir, aber nach ein paar Minuten sollte er den Blonden in das abgedunkelte Zimmer bringen. Doch er wollte sich noch nicht von der Stelle bewegen. Seine Finger kämmten unablässig durch die nassen, unordentlichen Zotteln des Ex-Slytherin, wobei seine Augen immer noch in die verdrängende Nacht hinausblickten.

Etwas hatte sich geändert. Nicht mit seiner Umgebung und nicht mit diesem Vampir in seinen Armen. Nein, etwas in seinem Körper hatte sich gewandelt, vielleicht sogar ein Teil seiner Seele? Er wusste nicht, doch etwas war jetzt nach dem Sex anders. Aber er konnte es sowieso nicht glauben, dass er mit einem Vampir geschlafen hatte. Wenn John davon erfahren würde, der würde ihm den Vogel zeigen und Envin… Ja, und Envin… ein weiteres Problem. Welche Gefühle brachte er dem Weißhaarigen entgegen? Konnte er selbst überhaupt Emotionen empfinden?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es würde sich alles von selbst lösen und außerdem hatte er anderes zu tun, als sich über seine nichtvorhandenen Gefühle, Gedanken zu machen. Schließlich suchte er den ‚Ältesten', den Urvater aller Vampire, der Bluttrinker, von dem alle anderen abstammten. Wenn er diesen vernichtete, dann würden auch alle anderen Monster sterben. Das war sein Ziel und niemand würde ihn aufhalten! Selbst ein kleiner, liebestoller, blonder Vampir würde das nicht ändern können und er freute sich schon darauf, den jungen Bluttrinker sterben zu sehen.

Er lachte gehässig und blickte auf Draco hinab, der friedlich schlummerte.

Er hatte eine Bestimmung! Er musste seine Rache erfüllen! Er war ein Vampirjäger!

Etwas kitzelte ihn an der Nase. Er nieste und rieb sich die juckende Stelle, bevor er versuchte, wieder weiter zu schlafen. Doch wieder ärgerte ihn etwas und er kratzte sich. Dann vernahm er ein leises, kindliches Kichern und er schlug gähnend die Augen auf. Er wischte sich über die Augen, um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben und zwinkerte die Person neben sich an, die ihn angrinste und wieder mit seinen Haarsträhnen spielte.

„Gut geschlafen, mein großer Bruder?", hauchte Kirion liebevoll und küsste den Blonden auf die kalten Lippen, der die Augen kurz schloss und es geschehen ließ.

Dann plötzlich roch er Blut in der Luft, menschliches Blut! Er fauchte vampirisch und setzte sich ruckartig auf, wobei er den braunhaarigen Jungen umarmte. Seine Nase schnupperte und seine Flügel flatterten leicht. Hier in diesem Raum war eindeutig ein lebendiges Wesen… Wieso fiel es ihm jetzt erst auf? Aber dann erinnerte er sich, was gestern Nacht passiert war und er wurde leicht rötlich um die Wangen. Kein Wunder, dass er so tief und fest geschlafen hatte.

Seine Augen suchten das Zimmer ab und blieben mit Entsetzen an der Wand gegenüber der Tür kleben. Die grauen Sturmböen weiteten sich geschockt, als er den Mann entdeckte, der dort hing. Seine Arme waren weit von sich gestreckt und mit kleinen Metallstäben an das Gemäuer geschlagen. Dickflüssiges Blut floss in kleinen Rinnsälen hinunter und tropfte gleichmäßig auf den Boden. Der Klang tat Draco in den Ohren weh und er hielt die Hände davor. Er schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Kirion, was hast du getan?"

„Na ja, du hast noch geschlafen und da habe ich schon mal getrunken, aber er schrie wie am Spieß und trat um sich. Das ging mir auf die Nerven, also habe ich aus dem Metallgitter vom Bett ein paar kleine Stäbe herausgerissen. Tja, und jetzt ist er da…. Ich finde ihn wunderschön. Menschen sind so zerbrechlich… ich liebe ihre Schreie und ich liebe diese leidenden Augen, wenn sie erkennen, was wir sind.", erzählte Kirion mit kindlicher Eifer und kuschelte sich an Draco, dem es eisig den Rücken runter lief.

Doch sein Hunger nach Blut war stärker, als sein Ekel vor dieser Szenerie, die sich ihm bot. Mit glasigem Blick schob er den braunhaarigen Vampir beiseite und ging auf den bewusstlosen Menschen zu, der gequält stöhnte. Er blieb nur wenige Meter vor diesem stehen und betrachtete sich den Mann mit geneigtem Kopf. Ein Geruch nach Alkohol und Zigarettenrauch stieg ihm in die Nase und betäubte sein Entscheidungsvermögen. Draco blecke die Vampirzähne und überwand den restlichen Abstand schnell. Er verbiss sich in die andere Seite des Halses, da Kirion seine Abdrücke schon hinterlassen hatte. Der süße Quell schoss ihm sofort entgegen und gierig schluckte er alles, was dieser Halbtote ihm noch bieten konnte.

Nach nur ein, zwei Minuten, war Draco fertig und genoss noch die letzten Tropfen, als er bemerkte, dass er nur eine Boxershorts anhatte. Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Envin stand im Rahmen, der eine Kerze in der Hand hielt. Interessiert betrat der Weißhaarige dann das Zimmer, als er den toten Menschen an der Wand hängen sah. (Er huschte mit den grauen Augen zu Draco, der seufzte und eine angedeutete Kopfbewegung Richtung Kirion machte. Envin verstand und stellte die brennende Kerze auf den Holztisch, bevor er zum Ausgang deutete.

„Wenn du willst, Draco, dann kannst du duschen gehen.", sagte er zu dem Blonden, dem es peinlich war, nur in Shorts vor dem jungen Mann zu stehen. Er wusste ja schließlich, dass Envin mit Harry zusammen war und wenn er an die Aktion von letzter Nacht dachte, schoss ihm die Röte ins Gesicht.

Envin überging diese Reaktion, die ihm aufgefallen war und wandte sich an den braunhaarigen Vampir, der sich das Kopfkissen gekrallt hatte und es umarmte.

„Wenn du magst, Kleiner, dann kannst du währenddessen fernsehen, solange dein großer Bruder sich waschen geht."

Kirion hüpfte vom Bett, warf das Kissen beiseite und sprang dem Weißhaarigen um den Hals, der erstaunt den kleinen Vampir auffing und ihm aus dem Raum trug. Draco folgte den beiden und versuchte die Vorahnung zu verdrängen, die sich ihm aufzwang. Der Braunhaarige wurde immer unheimlicher, seine Taten brutaler. Er hoffte nur, dass er den Kleinen unter Kontrolle halten konnte, denn sonst hatten sie hier ein irres Raubtier, das vor nichts und niemanden Halt machen würde.

„Die Dusche ist dort drüben, die zweite Tür rechts. Badetuch und frische Klamotten, liegen bereit.", meinte Envin zu dem Ex-Slytherin und setzte dabei Kirion auf dem Sofa ab, der sofort gespannt auf die Mattscheibe starrte.

„Wieso tun sie das?", fragte Draco geradeheraus. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum dieser junge Mann so nett zu ihnen war. Der Weißhaarige lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und deutete zum Bad.

„Geh, bevor Harry zurückkommt. Er mag es nicht, wenn das Bad besetzt ist."

„Wo ist der?"

„Jagen. Wie jede Nacht!", seufzte Envin und schaltete für den kleinen Vampir den Fernseher an, der sofort aufquietschte vor Freude und sich weiter vorbeugte.

Draco schmunzelte bei diesem Bild und schlenderte dann ins Badezimmer. Er sah sich um und fand die Kleidung, die diesmal aus einer schwarzen Stoffhose und einem weißen T-Shirt bestand. Die Turnschuhe waren die gleichen Dunkelblauen, die er gestrige Nacht schon getragen hatte. Dann nahm er das Badetuch in die Hand, dessen Farbe Erinnerungen in ihm weckte: Hogwarts, Slytherin, seine Freunde, vor allem Blaise und der alte Harry Potter, den er immer wieder geärgert hatte, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen.

Doch diese Zeiten waren für alle Ewigkeit vorbei. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er noch einmal über den dunkelgrünen, flauschigen Stoff strich. Dann entfernte er die Boxershorts und betrat weinend und schluchzend die Dusche.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Begegnungen

Keine einzige Bewegung war von dem Schatten zu vernehmen, der stillschweigend, in aufrechter Haltung, dastand und den Kopf Richtung Mond gereckt hatte. Das Licht beleuchtete den jungen Mann nur spärlich. Kein Wind fegte über den Dächern, während dicke Regenwolken über den Himmel schwebten und ein Unwetter ankündigten. In der Ferne hörte man schon den Donner und kleine Blitze erhellten die Umgebung mit ihrem unheimlichen Licht.

Dann endlich eine kleine Regung der Person. Ihr Kopf drehte sich gen Boden, grüne Augen musterten den kleinen Hinterhof unter sich, der, der bisher ruhig und friedlich dalag. Seine Ohren lauschten angestrengt, sein sechster Sinn tastete die Umgebung nach Ungewöhnlichem ab und er fand es sogar. Einen Bluttrinker. Ihm haftete der Geruch des Todes an, der Gestank nach Grab und Friedhof und die Gestalt musste angeekelt die Nase rümpfen.

Und als ob die Luft darauf gewartet hätte, dass der Schatten aus seiner Erstarrung erwachte, fegte der Wind nun pfeifend durch die verlassenen Straßen der schlafenden Stadt. Die schwarzen Haare der Gestalt wirbelten durcheinander und gaben den Blick frei auf eine blitzförmige Narbe, die den jungen Mann keineswegs verunstaltete, sondern ihm eher etwas Geheimnisvolles verlieh.

Harry Potter schnaubte verächtlich und suchte die Straße und den Hinterhof mit seinen Augen ab, um den Vampir zu finden, den seine Intuition schon längst ausfindig gemacht hatte. Er beugte leicht seine Knie und sprang auf das Dach gegenüber, das ein Stückchen tiefer lag, als das, wo er noch bis eben gerade gestanden hatte. Wieder suchte er den Asphalt ab, fand sein Opfer jedoch nicht. Plötzlich spürte er eine huschende Bewegung hinter sich und bückte sich schnell, wobei das Ding über ihn hinweg flog, über den Abgrund und sich dann an der anderen Mauer abstieß und nun vor ihm landete.

„Gar nicht so schlecht.", grummelte Harry Potter angepisst und griff in seinen Mantel, um seine Waffe zu ziehen. Doch der Bluttrinker war gar nicht so dumm, wie er aussah, denn er sprintete schon wieder auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, der sich zur Seite werfen musste, aber an der Wange einen fetten Kratzer abbekam. Er knurrte wütend und rollte sich über die Schulter ab. Er kniete nun und starrte das Monstrum vor sich an, dessen marmorne Haut wie Alabaster im Mondlicht schimmerte.

„Ein Älterer.", fluchte der Vampirjäger zornig und stand ganz langsam auf. Jetzt hätte er die Hilfe von Crow gebraucht. Solche Bluttrinker vernichteten sie normalerweise gemeinsam, doch gerade heute wollte er alleine jagen und gerade da musste er mit den stärkeren Gestalten der Rasse zusammenstoßen.

Was für ein beschissener Tag!

„Oh, ein Vampirjäger.", gackerte der Mann, der um die Mitte dreißig aussah. Seine polangen, blonden Haare wehten im Wind und die grünen Augen blitzen Harry gefährlich entgegen.

„Und dazu ganz allein. Du traust dich etwas.", lachte der Vampir kalt und formte seine Finger krallenartig.

„Ich komme alleine mit dir klar.", zischte der Ex-Gryffindor ungeduldig und ging in Angriffsposition. Er wollte schon wieder nach seiner Waffe greifen, als der Bluttrinker vor ihm verschwand und plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchte. Dieser packte nach seiner Hand und drehte sie auf Harrys Rücken.

Schmerz durchfuhr den Schwarzhaarigen und er wollte nun die zweite Hand zur Hilfe nehmen, als er plötzlich herumgewirbelt wurde. Seine Arme wurden hinter ihm festgehalten. Er sah in zwei glitzernde, grüne Augen, in denen es gierig und fanatisch blitzte. Ein Kloß entstand in seinem Hals, den er herunterschlucken wollte, leider vergebens. Er versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Vampirs zu befreien, doch der Blonde war einfach zu stark.

„Ich rieche Angst.", fauchte der Bluttrinker erregend und leckte sich über die blassen Lippen, doch er ließ Harry plötzlich los und lachte gellend.

„Ich will mit dir spielen.", freute sich der Vampir und begann den Schwarzhaarigen zu umrunden, der sich den Arm rieb und dann mit einer übermenschlichen Schnelligkeit seine Waffen zog. In jeder Hand eine, drehte er sich um die eigene Achse und schoss auf den Bluttrinker. Doch dieser wich mit Leichtigkeit aus und stand nun neben dem Vampirjäger, der erschrocken die Augen aufriss und vor Wut kochte.

„Also, so wird das nichts, mein Lieber. Streng dich an!", grinste der Bluttrinker höhnisch und ging auf den Rand des Daches zu.

„Das du mir ja nicht da runter fällst. Ich brauche dein Blut noch.", witzelte der blonde Mann amüsiert und winkte Harry zu.

„Worauf wartest du? Töte mich!"

Der Ex-Gryffindor fühlte sich verarscht. Er knurrte kehlig und stürmte einfach auf den Vampir los. Er schrie laut und hob wieder seine Knarren und feuerte. Aber wieder traf keine einzige Kugel den Bluttrinker. Sie glitten an seinem schnell bewegenden Körper vorbei und schlugen scheppernd in den Ziegeln ein, die unter diesem Ansturm zersprangen.

„Verdammt.", knurrte Harry nervös und leckte sich einmal über die spröden Lippen, bevor er wieder auf den Vampir zielte. Allerdings ohne Ergebnis, denn seine Magazine waren leer. Der Schwarzhaarige fluchte lauthals und schmiss seine Waffen den Abgrund hinunter. Er ballte seine Fäuste und sprang auf den blonden Mann zu. Seine Hand holte zum Schlag aus, doch der Bluttrinker fing diese mit seiner eigenen auf. Immer fester drückte er zu und zwang so den Ex-Gryffindor auf die Knie, der seinen Mund schmerzerfüllt verzog und die Augen zusammenkniff. Tränen stiegen ihm in seine Smaragde, während der Druck auf seine Knochen immer größer wurde. Er hörte sie bereits Knacken und schrie auf, als der erste Finger brach.

Der Vampir schmunzelte siegesgewiss und beugte sich zu Harry herunter. Er knabberte leicht am Hals, bevor er brutal die Haut durchstieß. Sofort pulsierte ihm das Blut entgegen und er schluckte es genüsslich.

Dem Schwarzhaarigen verließen die Kräfte. Er sackte nach vorne in die Arme des älteren Bluttrinkers. Seine Anspannung löste sich und er kuschelte sich fast an den blonden Mann, der nun seine geschundene Hand losließ und ihn sanft umarmte. Kurz hörte er mit dem Trinken auf und küsste dem Vampirjäger auf die bebenden Lippen.

„Du wirst friedvoll und in Geborgenheit sterben.", hauchte der Vampir und schlürfte dann einfach weiter. Harry seufzte nur und krallte seine Hand in die langen Strähnen des Mannes. Er sah schon das weiße Licht auf sich zuschweben, als er plötzlich losgelassen wurde und zu Boden fiel.

Er spürte eine starke Präsenz, eine Macht unglaublicher Größe, die auf ihn zukam. Er schmeckte regelrecht die Angst des blonden Vampirs auf seiner Zunge und roch den Schweiß des Bluttrinkers.

„Er gehört mir!", fauchte der grünäugige Mann panisch und wich vor dem jungen Mann zurück, der immer näher kam. Seine nackten Füße klatschten dumpf auf dem Dach und doch schien man diese Töne nur wie aus der Ferne zu hören.

Harry stöhnte gequält auf und öffnete seine Smaragde zitternd, um diesen Neuankömmling zu betrachten. Er sah schwarze, etwas längere Haare im Winde wehen, er erkannte wunderschöne silbrige Augen, die ihn regelrecht anstarrten, seine Seele erkundeten und letztendlich zu einem Ergebnis kamen.

„Verschwinde, niederes Kind der Nacht. Dies ist mein Territorium, meine Stadt! Ich verlange, dass du sie sofort verlässt, sonst muss ich dich töten." Die Stimme dieses jungen Mannes klang wie Musik in den Ohren des Vampirjägers. Man erkannte viele Schattierungen in ihr, viele Gefühle, aber auch die eisige Kälte, die schneidend durch die Dunkelheit der Nacht fegte. Allerdings konnte Harry einen Akzent heraushören, der für ihn sehr fremd und doch exotisch klang. Er wollte mehr von dieser wunderschönen Stimme vernehmen, wollte in ihr eintauchen und sie nie wieder missen.

Er muss ziemlich in Gedanken gewesen sein, denn er spürte den blonden Vampir nicht mehr. Nur noch dieses engelsgleiche Geschöpf, das genau vor ihm stand. Sein Blick fiel auf die nackten Füße vor sich, die in einem fast reinen Weiß schimmerten. Kein Dreck verunstaltete sie, er schien gar nicht daran haften zu bleiben.

„Hat er dir viel Blut genommen, mein Kleiner?", ertönte wieder diese übermenschliche Stimme, die den Ex-Gryffindor aufkeuchen ließ. Er schloss wieder die Augen und schluckte den Speichel hinunter, der sich in seinem Mund sammelte.  
Dann versuchte er aufzustehen, doch ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Seine Wange schmerzte, seine Finger fühlten sich taub an, wovon mindestens zwei gebrochen waren. Er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr.

„Mein armer, schwarzer Engel.", flüsterte der Fremde verführerisch und nahm den Schwarzhaarigen auf die Arme. Sofort klammerte sich Harry an den jungen Mann, der nun über die Dächer hüpfte, elegant, katzengleich, kaum den Boden berührend. Der Ex-Gryffindor spürte den seidigen Stoff unter den Fingern und er öffnete die grünen Smaragde einen Spalt breit und erkannte, dass dieser rot war. Er lächelte leicht und schmiegte sich an den Fremden, der ihn noch weiter an sich drückte.

Das Nächste, voran sich Harry noch erinnern konnte, war, dass etwas seine Lippen berührte und seine Kehle hinunter rann. Etwas Dickflüssiges, das metallisch schmeckte und das ihn zum Erschaudern brachte. Doch er trank einfach, da die Stimme, die er vernahm, ihn einlullte.

„Komm, mein kleiner, schwarzer Engel. Trink, damit du stark wirst.", sprach der Fremde wie in einem Singsang und streichelte dem Ex-Gryffindor zärtlich über den Kopf. Harry gehorchte und fühlte seidige Haut an seinen Lippen, die ihm die Mundwinkel abwischte und dann seine Wange streifte, die verwundet war.

„Schlaf, mein Kleiner. Schlaf.", hörte der Schwarzhaarige noch, bevor er wegdämmerte.

Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, als er aus dem Schlaf erwachte und die Smaragde öffnete. Gedämpftes Licht stach in seine Augen und brachte ihn zum Stöhnen. Er hielt die Hand vor die Augen, um sich langsam an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen, als ihm plötzlich auffiel, dass seine Finger sich bewegen ließen. Er starrte fassungslos seine unversehrte Hand an und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann grabschte er nach seiner Wange, die ebenfalls verheilt war.

Verwirrt blickte er um sich und musterte seine Umgebung. Er lag auf dem Boden auf vielerlei samtigen Kissen, die in verschiedenen Rot- und Brauntönen hier verstreut herum lagen. Seine Finger wanderten über eines der Kissen und es fühlte sich kuschelweich und einladend an. Er seufzte und suchte weiter den Raum ab.

Auf einem Tisch, in der Nähe, stand eine Karaffe mit Wasser und einen Becher daneben. Zwei kleine Stühle rundeten das Bild ab. Seine Augen nahmen dann die riesigen Panoramafenster wahr, die zwei Wände einnahmen. Nun hüpfte der Ex-Gryffindor auf seine Beine und schwankte etwas, bevor er wankend auf die Fenster zuging. Er drückte sich an die Scheibe und erkannte, staunend, unter sich die Stadt. Er sah die Lichter als klitzekleine Ameisen und die Autos als noch kleinere Stecknadelköpfe. Fassungslos betrachtete er sich das Bild, was sich ihm eröffnete und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie von hinten jemand auf ihm zu trat. Erst als dieser seine Arme um ihn legte und den Kopf an seine Schulter schmiegte, schrak er aus seiner Betrachtung.

Er sah die Person in der Fensterscheibe spiegeln, die ihn daraus anlächelte und mit einer seiner Haarsträhnen spielte. Die schwarzen Haare des Fremden kitzelten ihn an der Wange, die silbrig-grauen Augen musterten in aus dem Glas eingehend und angenehm, so dass Harry leicht zittern musste.

„Wer bist du?", flüsterte der Ex-Gryffindor leise, kaum hörbar und doch verstand ihn dieser junge Mann, der nicht älter sein konnte, als einundzwanzig. Der schwarzhaarige Fremde kicherte freudig und hauchte dem Vampirjäger einen Kuss in den Nacken.

„Es ist nicht wichtig, wer ich bin. Es reicht allein, dass du weißt, was ich bin.", lächelte diese wunderschön klingende Stimme an seinem Ohr.

„Ein Vampir.", stöhnte er nach Fassung ringend und zitterte noch stärker. „Genau, Harry Potter. Wie kann es sein, dass der Goldjunge von Gryffindor und Dumbledores Liebling, sich so verändern konnte? Ich bin neugierig, obwohl ich es teilweise schon weiß.", sprach der grauäugige Vampir und löste sich dann von dem Ex-Gryffindor, der ihn stirnrunzelnd anschaute.

„Woher weißt du, wer ich bin?"

„Ich weiß fast alles über dich, mein schwarzer Engel. Ich kenne deine Träume, ich weiß von deinen Taten. Ich weiß, was du vorletzte Nacht getan hast… Dieser blonde, wunderschöne Vampir namens Draco…"

Harry zischte.

„Ich weiß, warum du so geworden bist, wie du jetzt bist. Ich kenne dein Innerstes, deine Vergangenheit, deine Gegenwart und deine Zukunft.", redete der Vampir weiter und schlich auf die Kissen zu. Er stand nun mit dem Rücken zu Harry, der seine weißen Füße musterte, seine schlanken, nackten Beine und den zierlichen Körper, der von einem roten Kimono umhüllt wurde. Ein hübscher Junge, dachte sich der Ex-Gryffindor und neigte den Kopf.

„Danke.", schmunzelte der schwarzhaarige Bluttrinker und drehte leicht den Kopf zur Seite. Sein linker Arm strich über den Rechten, während seine Augen sich leicht zu Schlitzen verkleinerten.

„Was? Wieso danke?", fragte Harry verwirrt, der nervös seine Finger verknotete. Dieser Vampir war unheimlich, so anders, als alles was er bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Er wusste, dieser Vampir war ihm in allen Fähigkeiten überlegen und der Vampirjäger fühlte sich auf unbestimmte Weise hilflos.

„Mein lieber Harry. Ich kann Gedanken lesen. Jeden einzelnen von dir."

Harry knurrte unwirsch und stampfte dann dem schwarzhaarigen Vampir hinterher, der nun wieder auf ihn zuging. Sie standen nun nur wenige Millimeter entfernt gegenüber und der Ex-Gryffindor bemerkte, dass er um mehrere Zentimeter größer war, als der Vampir. Er war auch kräftiger gebaut, als die Gestalt vor ihm und wenn er recht bedachte, hatte sogar Draco mehr auf den Rippen.

Draco.

Er stöhnte gequält auf und versuchte den Anblick des Malfoys aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, doch das war nicht so einfach. Kleine Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augen, die plötzlich von kalten, weißen Fingern weggewischt wurden. Seine Smaragde bohrten sich in die silbrigen Seen des Vampirs, der immer noch seine Hand an seiner Wange hatte.

„Mein schwarzer Engel. Du wirst zu deinem wahren Charakter finden. Ich werde dir helfen. Ich werde dich leiten.", hauchte der schwarzhaarige Vampir verführerisch und fasste den Ex-Gryffindor an der Hüfte.

„Verdammt, ich sollte dich töten, du bist ein elendiger Bluttrinker.", stotterte Harry, dessen Gedanken in seinem Kopf umherwirbelten. Er war verwirrt, wusste nicht mehr, was richtig und was falsch war.

„Und wieso tust es nicht?" Der Vampir schwieg eine Weile, wobei seine Augen sich weiter in die Smaragde brannten. Harry konnte nicht antworten. Er ballte nur die Händen zu und wollte den Kopf wegdrehen, doch der hübsche junge Mann hielt ihn am Kinn fest und stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen.

„Harry, du wirst mich nicht töten können, deine Seele erwacht und diese wird nicht gegen mich rebellieren. Du wirst es noch nicht verstehen, aber sehr bald werden sich alle Geheimnisse von selbst lösen.", murmelte der schwarzhaarige Vampir liebevoll und leckte dann mit der Zunge über die Lippen des Ex-Gryffindors. Dieser konnte nur die Augen aufreißen und keuchen. Das fremde Objekt schlängelte sich in seine Höhle und die Lippen des Vampirs drückten sich auf seinen Mund. Harry senkte die Lider und konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, den Kuss zu erwidern. Er schlang seine Arme um die Hüften des zierlichen Vampirs und presste diesen an sich. Ein wilder Kuss wurde ausgetragen, den der Bluttrinker haushoch gewann.

Etwas zu fest biss er Harry auf die Zunge, die sofort begann zu bluten und nahm diese Tropfen genussvoll an. Aber auch er selbst fügte sich eine Wunde zu, so dass sich ihr Lebenssaft vermischte. Der Vampirjäger stöhnte verlangend auf und fiel mit dem schwarzhaarigen Vampir in seinen Armen, auf die Knie. Dann krallte er seine Hände in diese seidenweichen Haare und drängte den Vampir noch näher an sich, der seine Finger auf Wanderschaft gehen ließ.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Harry wieder, als sich ihre Münder trennten. Ein kleiner Rinnsal Blut lief seinem Mundwinkel hinab, den der Vampir begierig ableckte. Er lächelte nachsichtig und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du wirst es zu begebender Zeit erfahren, mein schwarzer Engel. Komm, komm zu mir, hier an meinen Hals.", befahl der jung aussehende Mann zärtlich und kratzte mit seinem Fingernagel über eine Stellte des Halses. Er drückte Harry an den Schultern an seine Halsbeuge und presste seine Lippen auf die Wunde.  
Der Ex-Gryffindor war wie betäubt. Er roch nur dieses unwiderstehliche Blut und fauchte auf. Seine Lippen legten sich unkontrolliert, so, als ob sie einen eigenen Willen hätten, auf das hinausfließende Blut. Er schmeckte es auf seiner Zunge, auf seinem Gaumen. Sofort reagierte sein Körper darauf. Etwas in ihm regte sich, etwas Unbekanntes, dass brüllend um Freiheit schrie, aber noch nicht die Kraft hatte, sich zu befreien. Harry lutschte an dieser kleinen offenen Stelle, zog so viel Blut daraus, wie er kriegen konnte. Doch dann wurde er in die Kissen gedrückt und musste die Wunde verlassen. Er fauchte wieder und sah den Vampir flehend an, aber dieser lächelte nur verstehend und legte seinen Finger auf die Unterlippe des schwarzhaarigen Menschen.

„Nein, du darfst noch nicht mehr. Ich will dich nicht zu einem von uns machen.", erklärte der Vampir erfreut und küsste noch mal die Lippen.

„Mein Kleiner, du musst bald gehen."

Harry wimmerte.

„Nein, ich will hier bei dir bleiben!", rief der Vampirjäger aus und kuschelte sich an die schmächtige Brust des Grauäugigen, der ihm über den Rücken streichelte.

„Das kannst du noch nicht. Du würdest langsam zu meinen Sklaven werden und das will ich nicht.", flüsterte der Vampir und liebkoste Harrys Haaransatz.

„Schlaf, mein kleiner, schwarzer Engel. Wenn du aufwachst, siehst du die Welt mit anderen Augen."

Und Harry gehorchte und entschwand ins Land der Träume.

Wieder wachte Harry nach Stunden auf und wieder war es tiefste Nacht. Sein Gefühl sagte, dass es um Mitternacht sein musste und wie zur Bestätigung, gongte die Turmuhr in weiter Ferne. Stöhnend setzte er sich auf und rieb sich den brummenden Schädel. Ganz langsam, da ihm so schon schwindlig war, stand er auf und drehte erstmal mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise an seinen Schläfen. Dann wischte er sich über die Augen und stolperte ein paar Schritte. Doch sein Gleichgewichtssinn war auch schon mal besser gewesen und so fiel er sofort wieder auf die Knie. Er keuchte, als ob er mehrere Kilometer gerannt wäre.

Er konzentrierte sich, was bei all den wirren Gedanken nicht einfach war, da er Bilder sah, die er einfach nicht zuordnen konnte, um sich dann wieder in die Höhe zu drücken. Er schlich langsam aus dem Hinterhof, in dem er gelegen hatte. Sich an der Wand abstützend, suchte er seinen Weg nach Hause. Zwar wäre es über die Dächer schneller gegangen, doch dazu hatte er nicht mehr die Kraft. Er würde sich schon darüber wundern, wenn er heil zu seiner Wohnung kommen würde.

Aber wieso fühlte er sich so erschöpft und ausgelaugt? Er verstand es einfach nicht. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er gleich explodieren würde, seine Knie zitterten und ihm war einfach nur eisig kalt. So mussten sich die Süchtigen fühlen, wenn sie auf Drogenentzug waren, doch er nahm solche Rauschmittel doch nicht, also warum erging es ihm so übel?

Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, warum er in diesem schäbigen Hinterhof gelegen hatte, denn er konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen. Vereinzelt huschten kleine Szenen in seinem Gehirn umher, ein blonder Mann mit grünen Augen, ein leichte Schmerz am Hals, einen schwarzhaarigen Engel, ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss…

Er stöhnte wieder gequält auf und schüttelte den Kopf, was seinem Schmerzen Ansporn gab, ihn noch mehr zu piesacken. Dann stolperte er weiter, immer einen schweren Schritt vor den anderen. Die Minuten und Stunden vergingen, als er um vier Uhr morgens an seiner Wohnung ankam. Er wankte die Holzstufen hoch und wischte nebenbei den Schweiß von der Stirn. Ihm war speiübel und ihm rollten in kurzen Intervallen die Hitze und die Kälte über den Rücken. Er fiel polternd auf die Knie und stützte seinen Kopf auf der Treppenstufe. Er atmete nur noch stockenderweise und unregelmäßig.

„Envin.", krächzte er und hustete trocken. Er brauchte dringend etwas zu trinken. Sein Hals war rau, seine Zunge pelzig und seine Lippen aufgeplatzt.

„Envin.", flüsterte er noch einmal heiser und brach dann auf den Treppenstufen zusammen.

Er hörte nur noch gerannte Schritte durch die Tür, die kurze Zeit später aufgerissen wurde. Jemand, nein, zwei Personen rannten die restlichen Stufen zu ihm herunter. Sie knieten sich neben ihn und rüttelten an seiner Schulter. Harry schrie vor Schmerzen auf und versuchte die Hände von seinem Körper zu entfernen. Doch sie wurden freiwillig weggenommen. Er öffnete kurz seine Smaragde und versank sofort in zwei grauen Sturmböen, die ihn ängstlich und besorgt anstarrten.

„Harry.", hauchte der Besitzer dieser Augen mit Tränen in den Seen.

„Mir geht es gut.", flüsterte der Ex-Gryffindor leicht lächelnd, bevor eine wohltuende Schwärze ihn einhüllte. Er seufzte noch einmal erleichtert, bevor er in diesen erlösenden Nichts versank.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Entzug

Still lag der blasse Junge in dem viel zu großen Bett. Seine Haut glänzte fast weiß, hob sich von der schwarzen Satinbettwäsche überdeutlich ab. Der Körper des Liegenden sah schwer abgemagert aus, kein Wunder, nach vier Tagen und Nächten, die der junge Mann ohne jegliches Essen - nur am Tag ein paar Tropfen Wasser, da er immer noch im Koma lag - auskommen musste. Er wachte einfach nicht auf und schlief seelenruhig. Seine Schweißausbrüche, die er noch in der ersten Nacht gehabt hatte, waren nun verschwunden, seine Übelkeit schien auch überstanden zu sein, was auch kein Wunder war, da er sowieso nichts mehr zu sich nahm. Er schlummerte einfach stumm und friedlich und rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Nur die Haare, die sich kaum vom schwarzen Bett abhoben, wehten leicht im Wind, der durch das offene Fenster eindrang.

Die Luft war angenehm und kühl und prickelte auf seiner Alabasterhaut. Mit den Gedanken abwesend, kratzte der Blonde über seinen Arm. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie die kleinen Schrammen immer größer wurden, wie sein Blut hervorquoll. Er spürte den Schmerz nicht, denn dieser wurde überschattet von einem anderen Schmerz, der tief in seiner Seele verankert war. Es tat weh, den Schwarzhaarigen so zu sehen und er konnte diesen bewegungslosen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Am Anfang hatte er noch mit dem Liegenden geredet, leise, flüsternd, bat ihn aufzuwachen, die Augen zu öffnen. Doch keine Reaktion, nicht mal eine winzige.

Er stöhnte und wischte sich über die brennenden Augen. Seit Harry so stumm dahinvegetierte, konnte er nicht mehr wirklich Blut zu sich nehmen. Immer nur ein paar Schlücke, damit er nicht zusammenbrechen musste. Er hatte seinen Durst verloren. Kirion überließ er fast alles, dem das alles hier nichts anzugehen schien. Der junge Vampir lachte, kicherte und führte weiterhin Selbstgespräche. Auch dessen Gesicht konnte er nicht mehr sehen, deshalb saß er hier, wenn er erwacht war und verließ seinen Stuhl erst wieder, wenn die Sonne aufging. Sicher liebte er den Braunhaarigen immer noch abgöttisch, doch dieses unbeschwerte Verhalten machte ihn krank.

Also verweilte er hier in diesem Zimmer, bei der Liebe seines unsterblichen Lebens und ertrug jede Nacht dieses erschreckende Bild. Es war regelrecht ein Zwang, die Stellung bei dem Schwarzhaarigen zu halten und jedes Mal musste er daran denken, wie Envin und er den Vampirjäger gefunden hatten: erschöpft, halb tot und kraftlos.

Es war für ihn einen Schock, diesen starken, jungen Mann so, verwundbar zu sehen. Er hatte immer geglaubt, Harry könnte nichts und niemand etwas anhaben, aber er musste diesen Glauben revidieren. Der Ex-Gryffindor war auch nur ein Mensch, ein Lebewesen, das sehr leicht sterben konnte. Diese Erkenntnis hatte den blonden Vampir aus der Bann geworfen, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass Harry nicht unverwundbar war, wie er insgeheim geglaubt hatte.

Immer mehr kratzte er seine Haut auf und seine Heilungskräfte kamen mit der Regeneration schon gar nicht mehr nach. Immer größer wurden die kleinen Striemen, übersäten seinen ganzen Arm, doch der Schmerz erreichte sein Gehirn nicht. Er war wie betäubt, vom Körper gelöst, doch dann würde er nicht die Tränen spüren, die auf seinen Schoß tropfen. In den letzten Nächten hatte er viel geweint, nicht nur für den Schwarzhaarigen, sondern auch wegen ihm, seinen Behandlungen, seinen Beschimpfungen. Deshalb müsste er doch froh sein, wenn er einmal Ruhe vor dem Vampirjäger hatte. Doch so war es nicht. Er brauchte dessen Kälte, dessen Gleichgültigkeit, dessen Brutalität, wenn er schon keine Liebe von dem Ex-Gryffindor bekam. Aber dieser Anblick im Bett ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Er sollte endlich aufwachen, ihn anschreien, ihn prügeln… und ihn küssen.

Er schluchzte auf und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Wimmernd stand er vom Stuhl auf und wankte unsicher zum Bett, wo er sich auf der Kante niederließ. Zitternd streichelte er durch die wirren, schwarzen Zotteln des Vampirjägers und beugte sich über diesen. Zärtlich und hauchzart, legte er seine Lippen auf den kalten, blassen Mund seines Auserwählten. Dann nahm er die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen in seine und drehte den Arm ein bisschen. Er besah sich den kleinen Einstich an der Armbeuge, die leicht blaugelblich schimmerte. Sanft strich seine andere Hand über die verwundete Stelle. Er küsste auch diese und lächelte matt. Envin hatte dem Ex-Gryffindor Blut abgenommen, um es in seinem Labor analysieren zu können. Jede Nacht war er dort, damit er herausfinden konnte, was mit dem Liegenden passiert war. Doch bisher keine Ergebnisse.

Draco seufzte gequält und dachte wieder nach. Auch für ihn hatte es ausgesehen, als ob der Schwarzhaarige auf Entzug wäre, doch Envin konnte das von vornherein ausschließen. Er hatte nicht in Harrys Blut gefunden, zumindest keine Droge die diesem bekannt war. Aber was mag das schon heißen? Es gab genug verrückte Menschen, die sich etwas ausdachten. Aber Harry war doch stark genug, um sich zu wehren! Wenn man sich mit Vampiren anlegen konnte, dann auch mit menschlichen Wesen… aber vielleicht war das der entscheidende Punkt! Konnte es sein und ein Vampir steckte dahinter?

Der Ex-Slytherin schlug sich gegen den Kopf. Wieso war ihm diese Idee nicht schon vorher gekommen? War er schon so vor Trauer und Schmerz vernebelt? Aber was konnte ein Vampir mit einem Menschen tun, als ihn zu Seinesgleichen zu machen? Draco überlegte. Allerdings gab er es recht bald auf. Er fand des Rätsels Lösung nicht.

Unwillig knurrte der Blonde und ging zum Fenster. Er stützte seine Arme am Brett ab und legte seinen Kopf auf die Hände. Tief einatmend, zog er die kühle Nachtluft in seine Lungen und starrte zum Mond hinauf. Der Himmel war klar und ohne Wolken, so dass das Himmelsgestirn ungehindert sein Licht auf die schlafende Erde schicken konnte. Er neigte den Kopf und lauschte in die Nacht hinaus. Sofort schlugen ihm Töne entgegen, die ein normaler Mensch, nie hätte vernehmen können: Babygeschrei, irgendwo ein paar Häuserblocks weiter, ein betrunkener Penner, der in einem Müllhaufen vor sich hinschnarchte… und laute, polternde Schritte, die eine gewisse Holztreppe hinaufstürmten.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich Draco vom Fenster weg und stierte die Tür zum Schlafzimmer an. Er konnte menschliches Blut riechen und zuerst dachte er, es wäre der Weißhaarige, der aus dem Labor zurückkam, doch der Geruch dieses Menschen war anders, derber, Angst einflößender. Draco konnte nur hoffen, dass Kirion in diesem fensterlosen Zimmer blieb, sonst würde es Probleme geben. Aber die Person betrat die Wohnung und lief zielsicher auf diesen Raum zu. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein blonder Mann um die fünfundzwanzig Jahre stand im Türrahmen.

„Verdammt, Potter. Was treibst du nur!", keifte der Blonde sofort los und setzte sich neben Harry auf das Bett. Er schob sogleich die Oberlippe des Liegenden nach oben und untersuchte die Eckzähne. Dann fühlte er nach dem Puls und besah sich den Hals nach Bissspuren.

„Sie werden nichts dergleichen finden, Mr., das ihnen zeigt, dass Harry ein Vampir ist.", sprach Draco, der bisher übergangen wurde, kalt und schlenderte langsam auf den Neuankömmling zu. Der ruckte nun mit seinem Kopf zu ihm und musterte ihn eingehend.

„Wer bist du?", fragte der blonde Mann den Ex-Slytherin feindselig und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass sie das was angeht.", antwortete der Vampir ruppig und strich sich eine blonde Strähne hinter das Ohr. Dabei grinste er arrogant und zwinkerte mit den Augen.

Der Fremde knurrte und blickte kurz zu Harry, der immer noch regungslos dalag. Dann erhob sich der blonde Mann und näherte sich dem Ex-Slytherin, der seine Sturmböen zu Schlitzen verengt hatte.

„Du bist kein Mensch!", stellte dann plötzlich der Neuankömmling fest und griff unter seinen langen Mantel. Er zog ein Samuraischwert hervor, das er dann auf Draco richtete.

„Was macht ein Vampir hier?", zischte der Bewaffnete grummelnd und ließ den Bluttrinker nicht mehr aus den Augen.

„Ich gehöre ihm!", fauchte Draco vampirisch und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Ex-Gryffindor.

„Du gehörst ihm? Wie darf ich denn das verstehen? Gerade bei ihm, der sonst kein Vampir auslässt fürs Töten.", schrie der Fremde aufgebracht und ging in Angriffsposition.

„Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt. Habe noch kein Lebewesen gesehen, dass sich so beim Morden aufgeilt, wie unser ehrenwerter Mr. Harry Potter.", schimpfte Draco zurück und machte einen Schritt auf den Neuankömmling zu.

Die Luft knisterte vor Spannungen und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sich die Energien entladen würden. Aber in diesem Moment, wo der Ex-Slytherin und der Fremde aufeinander losgehen wollten, wurde die Tür wieder aufgerissen und ein schnaufender Envin stürmte ins Zimmer. Er stellte sich die beiden Kampfhähne und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen.

„Spinnt ihr? Müsst ihr euch gerade im Schlafzimmer niedermetzeln!", motzte der Weißhaarige wütend und seine grauen Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Natürlich nicht.", murmelten die Angesprochenen verlegen und starrten Envin entschuldigen an, der kurz durchatmete und dann schmunzelte.

„Prügelt euch von mir aus im Wohnzimmer." Draco und der blonde Mann sahen sich in die Augen und als ob sich gedanklich miteinander kommuniziert hätten, rannten beide zur gleichen Zeit los. Sie erreichten gemeinsam die Tür und wollten sich durch den Rahmen zwängen, doch so viel Platz war nicht vorhanden. Sie gifteten sich an und durchbohrten sich mit Blicken. Währenddessen rieb sich Envin die Schläfen und stöhnte über so viel Dummheit. Er tippte konstant mit seinem Fuß auf dem Boden und räusperte sich laut. Die beiden Blonden drehten sich sofort zu dem Weißhaarigen herum, der sich mit schüttelndem Kopf musterte.

„Ich habe noch nie so viel Blödheit auf einem Haufen gesehen.", zischelte Envin.

„Das war ein Scherz!", bellte er noch bevor auf die beiden zuging und ins Wohnzimmer zerrte. Er schubste sie auf das Sofa und setzte sich dann selber in den Sessel. Draco und der Neuankömmling schauten mit rötlichen Wangen zur Seite und beobachteten den Weißhaarigen nur aus den Augenwinkeln, der gleichmäßig mit seinem Bein wippte.

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass ich euch miteinander bekannt mache. John Crow, das ist Draco Malfoy. Und bevor du fragst, der junge Vampir steht unter Harrys und meinen Schutz. Also halte dich daran!", warnte Envin mit sprühenden grauen Augen.

„Und dir, Draco, sollte ich sagen, dass John, wie Harry, ein Vampirjäger ist. Er hat ihn ausgebildet.", erklärte der Weißhaarige dem Ex-Slytherin, der nickte und Crow einen zornigen Blick zuwarf, der diesen mit voller Inbrunst erwiderte.

„Aber sag, Envin, was ist mit ihm passiert? Deine Nachricht habe ich leider erst spät erhalten, da ich im Ausland zu tun hatte."

Der Weißhaarige begann zu erzählen, während Draco wegdämmerte. Er schlief zwar nicht, doch seine Gedanken waren wo anders. Und zwar bei ihrem ersten Mal, zu dem Punkt, wo er mit Harry geschlafen hatte. Seine Wangen verfärbten sich leicht rötlich, was Envin natürlich nicht verborgen blieb, als er an dieses intensive Erlebnis dachte. Seine Emotionen begannen verrückt zu spielen, doch auch seine Schuldgefühle wurden größer. Er konnte dem Weißhaarigen nicht mehr so leicht in die Augen schauen, da er ja wusste, dass dieser mit dem Ex-Gryffindor zusammen war. Und doch bereute er es nicht. Nicht mit dem kleinsten Stückchen seiner Seele, die sich insgeheim nach dieser Vereinigung sehnte. Aber sie wollte auch, dass er Harry zu sich holte, in seine Welt. Doch das wollte er dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht antun, da er wusste, dass dies Harry den Rest geben würde. Sein Geist war nicht für das Leben eines Bluttrinkers geeignet und er würde sich selbst sehr schnell dem Feuer oder der Sonne, aussetzen.

Er fühlte plötzlich die Aura seines kleinen Vampirs, der, mit dem Kopfkissen unterm Arm, in Harrys Zimmer schlich. Die anderen beiden bekamen davon gar nichts mit. Doch er sah den braunhaarigen Vampir sofort und bemerkte dessen gequältes Gesicht, das großen Schmerz ausdrückte. Doch warum?

Draco widerstand nicht und stand mechanisch auf und folgte, unter fragenden Blicken des Vampirjägers und Envins, dem Kleinen, der schon im Raum verschwunden war. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, als er leise die Tür öffnete und hineinschielte. Er sah den Braunhaarigen auf dem Bett herumkrabbeln, der nun einen Arm von Harry hob und ihn, wie leblos, wieder fallen ließ. Kirion neigte den Kopf und zückte seine Vampirzähne.  
Weiter konnte der Ex-Slytherin nicht mehr zugucken und er sprintete auf den braunhaarigen Vampir zu. Er packte diesen an den Schultern und zog ihn von dem Liegenden weg.

„Kirion, was tust du!", hauchte Draco fassungslos und zerrte den jungen Vampir aus dem Bett.

„Aber, großer Bruder. Hörst du es nicht? Der Mensch leidet… er schreit nach dir und du hörst es nicht? Bruder, wieso nicht? Seit Tagen vernehme ich seine qualvolle Stimme in meinen Kopf. Er tut mir damit weh und doch schreit seine Seele weiter. Sie ruft nach dir und keinem anderen. Nur nach dir, aber wieso reagierst du nicht darauf? Er wimmert, bettelt, bittet nach Erlösung. Deshalb wollte ich ihm helfen. Das ist doch nicht falsch, oder, großer Bruder?", erklärte Kirion mit kindlicher Stimme und kuschelte sich an Draco, der mit großen Augen zu Harry hinunter sah.

Er konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. Der Ex-Gryffindor rief nach ihm? Wieso? Was konnte er schon tun? Er war ein Vampir, kein lebendiger Mensch, er hatte keine besonderen Kräfte, wie die Ältern. Also wie konnte er ihm helfen?

„Das Blut ist die Lösung.", raunte der braunhaarige Vampir an seiner Brust.

„Blut ist immer die Antwort. Es dreht sich alles nur um den Lebenssaft.", kicherte Kirion, der nun aus dem Bett stieg und zur Tür schlich. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu Draco um, der zur Salzsäule erstarrt zu Harry hinunterblickte.

„Das Blut ist der Inhalt aller Dinge, mein großer Bruder. Und du weißt, was du zu tun hast!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Kleine lautlos und ließ den blonden Vampir alleine, der vor dem Bett auf die Knie fiel und seinen Kopf auf die Matratze legte. Er hörte sein Herz schnell und unaufhaltsam pochen und fühlte das Blut durch seine Adern rauschen, stark, unsterblich, machtvoll.

Ja, er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Sehr genau sogar.

Er hob den Kopf wieder und starrte Harry von der Seite an. Dann stand er wieder auf und krabbelte über den Schwarzhaarigen und setzte sich auf dessen Hüfte. Langsam küsste er den Ex-Gryffindor auf den Mund, bevor er sein Handgelenk zum Mund führte und hinein biss. Er zerstörte seine eigene Pulsader und gab seinem Blut die Freiheit. Es floss dickflüssig von seinem Arm auf das Laken, durchtränkte es, bevor es ungehindert auf die Lippen des Liegenden tropfte. Und zu Dracos Erschrecken, öffnete sich Harrys Mund. Sofort schluckte dieser den unsterblichen Lebenssaft und packte dann plötzlich nach dem Handgelenk des Vampirs, der aufschrie und seinen Arm entreißen wollte, doch der Schwarzhaarige war kräftiger, klammerte sich mit übermenschlicher Stärke an Draco, der vom Vampirjäger auf den Rücken geworfen wurde.

Durch den Schrei angelockt, wurde die Tür nun donnernd aufgeschlagen und John und Envin betrachteten sich für wenige Sekunden das Spektakel, das ihnen geboten wurde. Aber sie erholten sich schnell von ihrem Schock und sprinteten sofort auf Harry und Draco zu. Während Envin den Ex-Gryffindor von dem Blonden wegzog und in seine Arme schloss, krallte sich Crow in den Kragen des Vampirs und zerrte ihn vom Bett. Unsanft landete Draco mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden, wobei er sich den verletzten Arm schmerzend hielt. Er wurde aus dem Zimmer gezogen, wo er im Nacken gepackt und von dem zweiten Vampirjäger vor sich her geschoben wurde.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du Probleme machen wirst.", grollte John und schupste den blonden Vampir in das fensterlose Zimmer, wo Kirion auf dem Bett saß und vor sich hin summte. Die Tür wurde abgeschlossen und durch weitere Bannzauber ausbruchssicher gemacht.

Dann rannte Crow zurück in das Schlafzimmer, wo Envin hinter Harry saß und ihn vor und zurückwiegte.

„Was-"

„Scht.", unterbrach der Weißhaarige den Vampirjäger und deutete auf den Ex-Gryffindor, der still vor sich hinweinte und den Kopf immer wieder schüttelte.

„Ich kann mich erinnern.", kam es von dem Schwarzhaarigen brüchig, der nun aufsah und Crow in die nussbraunen Augen sah.

„Ich kann mich wieder erinnern.", krächzte Harry immer wieder und leckte sich permanent über die Lippen, an denen noch das wenige Blut von Draco klebte.

„Ich erinnere mich an ihn!", schrie der Schwarzhaarige und krallte die Finger in seine verstrubbelte Mähne.

„Harry, an wen kannst du dich erinnern?", fragte Envin liebevoll und küsste den Ex-Gryffindor im Nacken.

„Uns kannst du es doch sagen."

Der Angesprochene schüttelte mit dem Kopf und knabberte auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Nein, er durfte nichts verraten. Es musste sein Geheimnis bleiben, tief eingesperrt in seiner Seele.

Der Schwarzhaarige räusperte sich und wischte die Tränen weg. Er lächelte leicht und nickte einmal John und Envin zu. „Alles okay. Habe mich wieder im Griff, also macht euch keine Sorgen."

„Aber, Harry, du-"

„Nein, John. Ich bin wieder ich selbst. Also geht bitte. Lasst mich für einen Moment alleine.", bat der Ex-Gryffindor und sah seinen Freunden hinterher, die nur seufzten und dann verschwanden. Harry schloss die Augen und erschauderte bei dem Geschmack von Dracos Blut, das immer noch seinen Mund ausfüllte. Dann stand er auf, wickelte die Bettdecke um seinen Körper und wankte zum Fenster. Er stützte sich an der Glasscheibe ab und drückte sich mit Nase und Stirn dagegen. Wohltuend prickelte es auf seiner Haut und er starrte zum Mond, der ihm freundlich entgegen schien.

„Wo bist du, hübscher Vampir? Wieso hast du mich verlassen?", murmelte Harry leise und seufzte enttäuscht, bevor er wieder zum Bett stolperte und sich hineinfallen ließ.

„Oh, ich bin hier, mein kleiner, schwarzer Engel. Ganz in deiner Nähe, schließlich gehörst du mir. Nur mir allein.", sinnierte die dunkle Gestalt im roten Kimono lieblich und strich sich die Haare aus dem Blickfeld.

„Und du, mein engelsgleiches, blondes Geschöpf, hast einen großen Fehler begangen. Niemals wird eure Beziehung von Glück und Liebe erfüllt sein. Du hast ihm zuviel deines Blutes gegeben. Er wird dich brauchen ja und du brauchst ihn, doch eure Abhängigkeit voneinander wird eurer Untergang sein, eure Vernichtung. Doch das werde ich nicht zulassen. Harry Potter gehört mir. Seit ich ihn gerettet habe, ist er mir verfallen und auch wenn er dich lieben sollte, meine blonde Verführung, so wird er nicht sein Glück bei dir finden."

Der schwarzhaarige Vampir lächelte zufrieden und sprang vom Dach der Wohnung, in der Harry nun wieder tief schlummerte. Immer näher kam er seinem Zuhause, dass dreihundert Meter über der Stadt ragte. Er hüpfte vom letzten Haus an die Wand, die komplett aus Glas bestand und krabbelte an dieser empor. Schnell wie eine Katze, schlüpfte er durch das offene Fenster in seine Wohnung und wurde von den vielen Vorhängen verschluckt, die das Zimmer zierten.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Seelenschmerz

Nachdenklich fixierte er mit den grauen Augen, die verschlossene Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Er wusste, dass dahinter der Mann war, den er über alles liebte und beschützen wollte. Doch es mussten Entscheidungen getroffen werden, im Bezug auf ihre Beziehung. Denn es konnte so nicht weiter gehen, wie es momentan lief. Sicher spürte er, dass Harry etwas für ihn empfand, doch der Ex-Gryffindor liebte ihn nicht. Er wusste es, hatte es schon bemerkt, als der Schwarzhaarige den blonden Vampir hierher gebracht hatte. Er konnte die Spannungen zwischen ihnen auf seiner Haut fühlen und es schmerzte ihn. Doch er wollte sich auch nichts vormachen. Hier musste nun Schluss sein, denn er würde sich nur selbst verletzen. Aber konnte Harry ohne ihn überleben? Er kannte die Depressionen des Vampirjägers, seine Melancholie, die ihn in düstere Gedanken eintauchte. Er wusste von den Schlafstörungen, von der ruhelosen Art des Schwarzhaarigen. Harry war einfach hyperaktiv.

Der Weißhaarige seufzte, während er weiter auf das dunkle Holz starrte. Dann wandte er sich ab und musterte den Blonden und den kleinen Kirion, die gemeinsam auf dem Sofa lagen und auf die Mattscheibe stierten. Er musste immer noch schmunzeln, wenn er an Draco dachte, der mit weit aufgerissenen Sturmböen fassungslos auf die bewegenden Bilder geglotzt hatte. Plötzlich huschten die silbrigen Augen von dem Ex-Slytherin zu ihm und ein roter Schimmer legte sich auf die sonst so blassen Wangen. Sofort drehte Draco seinen Kopf weg und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Envin runzelte die Stirn, als er dies sah. Schon öfters hatte ihn der Blonde so angesehen und verlegen weggeguckt. Er konnte schon fast denken, was zwischen ihm und Harry vorgefallen war. Es schmerzte ihn und doch gönnte er es irgendwie dem Vampir. Irgendwie passten sie ja zusammen und doch fühlte er sich auf schändliche Weise betrogen und ausgenutzt. Aber er hätte es wissen müssen, als er den Schwarzhaarigen kennen gelernt hatte. Niemals kamen diesen die Wörter ‚ich liebe dich' über die Lippen. Harry brauchte ihn einfach, seinen Körper, den Sex und seine Erfindungen. Und das versetzte ihm einen Stich im Herzen.

Er stand auf und ging auf die Tür zum Schlafzimmer zu, hinter der sich der Vampirjäger verbarg. Die Blicke der beiden Vampire konnte er im Nacken spüren, als er auf das dunkele Holz pochte und auf Einlass wartete. Dieser wurde ihm sofort gewährt und er betrat das dämmrige Schlafzimmer, das nur durch eine vereinzelte Kerze erhellt wurde. Seine Augen hefteten sich sofort auf das Bett, das allerdings leer war. Er suchte weiter und fand Harry an den Fenstern stehen, in voller Montur: Lederhose, T-Shirt, Schuhe und Mantel, alles in schwarz.

Envin schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und trat auf den Ex-Gryffindor zu, der weiter in die Nacht hinaus blickte. Seine Hände hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt und keine Gefühlsregung war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Nur die grünen Smaragde glitzerten feucht und emotionsgeladen.

„Harry.", flüsterte der Weißhaarige und legte dem Vampirjäger eine Hand auf die Schulter, der nun seine auf diese legte.

„Harry, so kann es nicht weitergehen.", redete Envin leise weiter und schloss voller Kummer seine grauen Augen. Er schluckte den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und verstärkte seinen Griff.

„Ich ertrage es nicht länger."

„Envin, ich-" Unwirsch unterbrach ihn der Weißhaarige und drehte den Ex-Gryffindor zu sich herum, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„Harry, du hast Gefühle, das kannst du nicht bestreiten. Nicht vor mir. Ich liebe dich, das weißt du, aber ich denke, wir haben das Ende erreicht."

„Du meinst, du machst Schluss?"

„Genau, Harry. Ich kann es nicht mehr. Deine Augen verraten dich, wenn du Draco anschaust. Du denkst, es merkt keiner, aber du solltest mich kennen. Mit entgeht nichts und schon gar nicht der Knutschfleck, den er mit sich herumgetragen hat. Ich erkenne die Zusammenhänge. Du hast mit ihm geschlafen, oder?", konfrontierte Envin den Schwarzhaarigen, der nur den Kopf zur Seite neigen konnte und letztendlich nickte.

„Ja, du hast wie immer Recht. Wir hatten Sex miteinander, was ich nicht verstehe. Ich hasse ihn! Ich verabscheute ihn schon auf Hogwarts und ich hasse ihn jetzt umso mehr, wo er ein Vampir ist.", erklärte Harry knurrend und sah dann entschuldigend zu dem Weißhaarigen, der erstmal schlucken musste.

„Ja, aber er ist immer noch Draco! Zwar nicht mehr lebendig, aber es ist immer noch dieser Slytherin von damals. Außerdem kannst du mir nicht erzählen, dass du ihn nicht in irgendeiner Weise liebst! Harry, werde dir deiner Gefühle klar!", riet Envin noch, bevor er zum Kleiderschrank stiefelte und dort eine Reisetasche hervorkramte. Er schnappte sich seine Klamotten und stopfte sie willkürlich in die Tasche. Harry musterte ihn dabei und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Nach was sieht es denn aus? Ich werde mich derweil ins Labor einquartieren… oder bei John. Mal sehen. Hier bleiben, werde ich auf jeden Fall nicht. Ich kann den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen!"

„Anblick?"

„Ja, deine Unfähigkeit, deine Gefühle einzugestehen und deine Kälte gegenüber Draco. Er liebt dich abgöttisch… Er würde für dich sterben und du erkennst es nicht."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Weißhaarige aus dem Schlafzimmer und winkte den beiden Vampiren noch mal, bevor er die Haustür aufriss. Er drehte sich noch einmal zum Ex-Slytherin um, der ihn geschockt anstarrte.

„Habe Geduld mit diesem verqueren Mann, denn er scheint immer noch in der Pubertät festzustecken.", verabschiedete sich der Weißhaarige und verließ die Wohnung.

Draco dachte über die Worte nach und betrachtete die Haustür, durch die Envin verschwunden war. Er konnte nichts mit diesem Satz anfangen und grübelte, in welcher Hinsicht er mit dem Ex-Gryffindor zu tun hatte. Allerdings kam er auf keinen gemeinsamen Nenner und seufzte nur. Dann sah er sich nach Kirion um, der gar nicht mehr neben ihm saß. War er so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie der braunhaarige Vampir in ihr Zimmer getrippelt war?  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich zur Schlafzimmertür, in dessen Rahmen plötzlich der Schwarzhaarige stand und den Blonden mit undurchsichtigem Blick musterte. Draco fühlte sich dadurch unwohl und knetete seine Finger, die in seinem Schoß lagen. Fragend erwiderte der Ex-Slytherin den Blick von Harry und rutschte unruhig auf dem Sofa herum. Er räusperte sich und leckte sich einmal über die Lippen. Er spürte die Smaragde auf sich ruhen und wurde noch nervöser, als er schon war.

„Wie geht es dir, Har- Potter?", sprach Draco kleinlaut und kratzte sich wieder über den Arm, an dem die Wunden bereits wieder verheilt waren.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.", antwortete der Vampirjäger ruppig und stieß sich vom Holz ab. Er schlenderte langsam auf den Blonden zu, der keine katzenhafte Bewegung, des Schwarzhaarigen, aus den Augen ließ und schluckte den Speichel hinunter, der sich auf seiner Zunge gebildet hatte.

„Du… und Kirion? Ist er… ist er ins Zimmer gegangen?"

„Ich habe ihn dorthin geschickt.", sagte Harry emotionslos und blieb vor dem Sofa stehen. Er sah berechnend auf den Vampir hinab, der seinen Kopf senkte und die Augen schloss. Etwas lag in der Luft. Draco konnte es förmlich riechen, es war fast greifbar und doch unnahbar.

„Er hat mich verlassen!"

„Was?", murmelte der Blonde verständnislos und ruckte mit dem Kopf wieder in Harrys Richtung, der keine Sekunde lang seine Augen von dem Vampir genommen hatte.

„Envin. Er meinte, ich wäre in dich verliebt.", wiederholte der Ex-Gryffindor die Worte des Weißhaarigen sachlich und kniete sich langsam nieder.

„Er sagte, dass er es in meinen Augen lesen kann. Ich allerdings glaube nicht daran. Du bist nur ein Vampir, ein Nichts in meinen Augen, eine Missgeburt, ohne Zukunft und ohne Vergangenheit."

„Lass dir mal etwas anderes einfallen.", zischte der Ex-Slytherin trotzig und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Immer wieder kommt von dir die gleiche Leier. Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen. Immer wieder sagst du mir, wie abscheulich ich bin… WIESO BERÜHRST DU MICH DANN SO ZÄRTLICH?", schrie Draco laut und sprang auf den Vampirjäger zu, der zu spät reagierte und nun mit dem Rücken am Boden lag, der Blonde über ihm.

„Wieso streichelst du meine Haut so liebevoll, wenn du mich so hasst? Ich verstehe dich nicht, Harry Potter. Du bist ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln! Ich kann noch nicht mal mehr Ansatzweise den Goldjungen Gryffindors erkennen. Wo versteckt der sich? Er muss doch noch irgendwo in dir stecken!", schluchzte Draco zornig und deprimiert.

„Wo ist der Junge mit der Brille hin, in den ich mich in der fünften Klasse verliebt habe?"

„Wie bitte? Ich… ich kann dir nicht folgen.", stotterte Harry und spürte nebenbei die Tränen auf sich nieder tropfen, die sich aus Dracos silbriggrauen Augen lösten.

„Was willst du mir sagen?"

„Ich will dir sagen, Arschloch, dass ich dich seit fast vier Jahren liebe!", schniefte der Ex-Slytherin und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel des blauen Pullovers über die Seen.

„Ich liebe dich mit Leib und Seele. Aber dir bedeutet es nichts! Für dich bin ich nur ein Vampir. Ein Tier, das sich von Blut ernährt. Glaubst du, ich bin stolz darauf? Denkst du, ich lebe gerne diese Existenz? Ich hätte mich schon längst selbst getötet, aber-"

„Wieso hast du es nicht getan?", unterbrach der Vampirjäger den Blonden wütend ließ seine Hand an den Hals des anderen schnellen. Leicht drückte er zu und lächelte diabolisch.

„Wieso hast du dich nicht einfach in das Feuer geschmissen? Oder einfach auf den Sonnenaufgang gewartet? Es wäre leicht gewesen, dein Leben zu beenden, doch stattdessen muss ich mich mit dir flennenden Monstrum auseinandersetzen. Du hättest mir viel Ärger ersparen können, wenn du tot wärst!", stieß Harry knurrend hervor und drängte den Vampir zurück, indem er den Druck auf die Kehle erhöhte.

„Du müsstest kein Gewissen, wegen deinen Opfern haben, wenn du überhaupt ein Gewissen hast!"

Draco wimmerte schmerzerfüllt auf. Er röchelte und griff mit seinen Fingern an Harrys stählerne Hand, die sich einfach nicht von der Stelle bewegte. Die Tränen stürzten wie Wasserfälle seine geröteten Wangen hinab und tränkten seine Klamotten. Er fühlte sich auf tiefste Weise gedemütigt. Seine große Liebe wünschte sich seinen Tod… und er langsam auch. Der Ex-Gryffindor war wieder dieses gefühlskalte, mordlustige Wesen, das Draco so viel Angst einflösste, dass er nicht mehr sprechen konnte. Er huschte panisch mit den Augen zu den Smaragden des Vampirjägers, die zu Schlitzen verengt waren. Flatternd schlossen sich seine Lieder und seine Arme baumelten nur noch herab.

„Nein, ich kann nicht sterben.", krächzte der Blonde und konnte ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern.

„Ich kann so lange nicht sterben, bis ich aufgehört habe dich zu lieben. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich hasse dich ebenso wie ich dich begehre. Deshalb bleibe ich standhaft.", presste er noch hervor, bevor Harrys Hand sich noch weiter zusammendrückte.

„Du bist verrückt. Total besessen!", zischte der Ex-Gryffindor ungeduldig und drückte nun den Blonden auf den Boden, so dass er unter Harry lag, der sich auf seine Hüfte setzte. Die Hand an seiner Kehle lockerte sich etwas und Draco zog sofort die Luft in seine Lungen, wobei er husten musste.

„Ja, ich bin besessen. Von dir, Harry Potter. Nur von dir. Und sogar bis in meinen Tod.", flüsterte der Vampir traurig und strich dabei mit seinen Fingern durch die schwarzen, abstehenden Haare.

„Du bist das, was mich noch am Leben hält. Mein Lebenselixier, seit ich dich in der Lagerhalle hörte. Du hast mich schon dort zu deinem Sklaven gemacht."

„Du hast sie nicht mehr alle! Wo ist der Malfoy hin, den ich auf Hogwarts kennen lernte! Wo ist der Slytherin hin, der mich immer piesacken und demütigen wollte? Wo ist der Eisprinz von Slytherin, den die ganze Schule heimlich anhimmelte, wegen seiner engelsgleichen Schönheit? Wo ist der Draco Malfoy, den ich noch inbrünstig hassen konnte?", brüllte Harry ohne Kontrolle und schlug mit der freien Hand in das Gesicht des Ex-Slytherin, so dass dessen Lippe aufplatzte und das Blut hervorquoll. Sofort verharrte der Vampirjäger in der Bewegung und verfolgte den Lebenssaft des Blonden, der ungehindert das Kinn hinunterlief.

Wie hypnotisiert beugte sich der Schwarzhaarige hinunter und leckte zittrig das Blut auf. Sein Körper bebte erregt und Harry stöhnte kehlig und erlösend auf. Er umschloss mit seinen Lippen die aufgeplatzte Stelle und saugte begierig. Er nahm das unsterbliche Blut des Vampirs tief in sich auf und löste dabei seine Hand vom Hals. Doch Draco konnte nur daliegen und fühlen. Die Zunge schlängelte sich über seine Lippen, liebkoste die Wunde gewissenhaft und fuhr immer wieder zwischen seinen offenen Spalt, als ob sie damit andeuten wollte, dass sie um Einlass bat.

Und Draco zögerte nicht und ließ sie in sich eindringen. Er stöhnte und schloss seine grauen Sturmböen, bis ihn plötzlich Harrys Zähne auf seine Zunge bissen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, versuchte er zu schreien, aber noch immer pressten sich die Lippen des Ex-Gryffindors auf seinen Mund. Er spürte die tiefen Spuren der Zähne auf seiner Zunge und er schmeckte sein eigenes Blut, seine Kehle hinunter rinnen. Ein Keuchen drang an sein Ohr, das nur von Harry kommen konnte. Dieser kostete immer noch sein Blut und nahm so viel in sich auf, wie die kleinen Wunden zuließen. Doch der Blonde wehrte sich mit aller Macht gegen diesen Frevel und schubste mit größter Kraftanstrengung den Schwarzhaarigen von sich, der mit dem Hinterkopf gegen den Glastisch krachte. Sofort verfärbte sich der helle Teppich rötlich und Harry lag da, wie ohnmächtig.

Draco zitterte wie Espenlaub und kroch langsam auf den Verletzten zu, der sich immer noch nicht bewegte.

„Nein.", hauchte der Ex-Slytherin und betete insgeheim, dass er den Vampirjäger nicht getötet hatte. Er hoffte, dass Harry noch lebte und tippte dem Schwarzhaarigen an die Schulter, letztendlich rüttelte er an dieser, doch kein Lebenszeichen des Vampirjägers. Der Blonde wurde panisch. Immer wieder nuschelte er nicht zusammenhängende Wörter, bis er den Vampirjäger in seine Arme zog und vor und zurückwiegte.

„Bitte, Harry, das wollte ich nicht, du darfst nicht tot sein.", murmelte er nahe einer Panik und fühlte das Blut des Verletzten an seiner Hand kleben, die den Hinterkopf gehalten hatte.

Viele Minuten saß er so mit Harry, bis er sich langsam beruhigte und sich in Gedanken rief, dass er es bemerken würde, wenn der Ex-Gryffindor gestorben wäre. Er schloss die grauen Seen und suchte Harrys Herzschlag. Sekundenlang vernahm er keinen Laut und dachte schon an das Schlimmste, bevor er seine Angst unterdrückte und genauer lauschte.  
Da! Schwach, aber dennoch gleichmäßig, pochte das starke Herz gegen den Brustkorb und schickte die kleinen Blutkörperchen durch die Venen und Arterien. Er seufzte erleichtert auf und küsste den Schwarzhaarigen auf die rosanen Lippen. Weitere Minuten vergingen, wo nichts passierte, bis sich der Vampirjäger regte. Draco lächelte erleichtert und drückte noch einmal einen Kuss auf den Mund. Er wollte sich nun zurückziehen, doch packte ihn plötzlich eine Hand im Nacken und presste ihn weiter an die Lippen. Die Zunge kam wieder ins Spiel., wobei der Vampir zögerte sie hineinzulassen, doch als ein paar kecke Finger über seinen Schritt streichelten, gab er willig nach.

Erst nach wenigen Minuten beendeten sie den Kuss und Draco schmunzelte, doch als er in Harrys Augen sah, stockte ihm der Atem und das Lächeln gefror. Eisige Kälte strahlte ihm entgegen und unkontrollierbar bebte sein Körper furchtsam. Er versuchte sich von dem Schwarzhaarigen zurückzuziehen, doch dieser packte ihn an den Schultern und lachte ihm höhnisch ins Gesicht.

„Bastard! Reicht es nicht, dass du schon Schuld daran bist, dass Envin mich verlassen hat, nein, dann musst du mich auch noch niederschlagen. Strafe muss sein.", zischte Harry kalt und sprang in die Höhe. Er vergrub seine Hand in den blonden Haaren und schleifte den Vampir daran zu nächstbesten Wand. Die Fingernägel schürften Dracos Kopfhaut auf, die sofort unter dieser Behandlung brannte. Der Ex-Slytherin konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was hier gerade passierte und reagierte deshalb nicht, als der Schwarzhaarige ihm befahl aufzustehen und sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand zu stellen.

Als der Vampir nicht nachkam, sondern ihn nur verständnislos anstierte, führte er seinen Fuß zu Dracos Schulter und trat zu. Immer größer wurde der Druck auf den Knochen, der bedrohlich knackste. Der Blonde wimmerte vor Schmerz und konnte nur durch einen Tränenschleier zu dem Jäger emporblicken, der die Mundwinkel verächtlich verzogen hatte und sich anscheinend prächtig amüsierte.

„Steh auf, habe ich gesagt!", zischelte Harry wieder gefährlich und sofort kam Draco dem nach, als sich der Schuh von seiner Schulter entfernte. Er hüpfte regelrecht in die Höhe und wurde sofort von dem Schwarzhaarigen mit dem Gesicht an das Gemäuer gedrückt.

Der Vampir hörte, wie Harry sich aus seinem schwarzen Mantel befreite und ihn in irgendeine Ecke schmiss. Dann spürte er den heißen Atem des Ex-Gryffindors in seinem Nacken, der leicht hinein biss und dann darüber leckte, während eine Hand von ihm zu Dracos Schritt wanderte und dort herumnestelte.

„Ich spüre deine Erregung, mein kleiner Draco. Ich kann deine Geilheit regelrecht riechen. Komm meine kleine Hure, bettele mich an, damit ich mich tief in dir versenken kann."  
Doch der Vampir biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf. Das schien Harry gar nicht zu gefallen, denn sein Kopf wurde ruckartig an die Wand geknallt, so dass Draco Sterne sah.

„Du willst also nicht? Bist du dir ganz sicher?", hauchte Harry ihm ins Ohr und rieb seinen Schritt an dem Hintern des Blonden, der verhalten aufstöhnte und die Augen schloss. Auch er konnte die pralle Erektion des Schwarzhaarigen fühlen und ihm schauderte es angenehm, wenn er daran dachte, wie ihn Harry ausfüllen würde. Ja, er wollte es, sein Körper verzehrte sich nach der Behandlung des Ex-Gryffindors, aber nicht so! Nicht in dieser brutalen Situation, obwohl er darauf verlangend reagierte.

„Aber, aber, mein kleiner, verabscheuungswürdiger Vampir. Denkst du, das glaube ich dir? Na, pass mal auf." Mit diesen Worten öffnete Harry die Hose des Blonden und zog diese von Dracos Hüften, so dass sie an seinen Knöcheln hing. Er pumpte das Glied des Vampirs hart und brachte so den Ex-Slytherin zum Stöhnen. Doch der Blonde musste gequält wimmern, wegen dieser ruppigen Behandlung. Harry aber interessierte das nicht im Geringsten. Er befreite sich selbst schnell von dem zu engen Stoff, positionierte sich an Dracos Öffnung und drückte seine Erregung dagegen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich es lassen soll? Deine Knie zittern vor unterdrückter Begierde und dein Glied zuckt schon wegen des baldigen Höhepunktes."

Draco schluchzte und drückte seine Stirn gegen das Gemäuer. Nein, so wollte er es nicht. Doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Seine Beine würden ihn nicht von dieser Wand wegtragen und wenn, dann nur so langsam, dass der Vampirjäger ihn einholen würde. Er hatte keine Wahl und somit gab er seinen inneren Widerstand auf und rieb seinen Hintern an Harrys Erektion.

„Bitte, tu etwas. Egal was, aber tu etwas.", flehte Draco heulend, woraufhin der Ex-Gryffindor zufrieden nickte. Er strich dem Vampir noch einmal über das Rückrad, bevor er ohne Vorwarnung und Vorbereitung, in den schmächtigen Körper vor sich eindrang. Sofort kreischte der Ex-Slytherin geschändet auf und unterdrückte die weiteren Schmerzensschreie. Er starrte die Wand an und zählte die Steine, die vor seinen Augen waren, um sich von diesem Gefühl abzulenken. Er spürte, dass etwas in ihm riss, als der Schwarzhaarige sich in ihm zu bewegen begann. Doch durch die Heilungskräfte eines Bluttrinkers verschwanden die Wunden, aber nicht die Stiche in seiner Seele.

Er hörte Harry stöhnen und musste nun selbst keuchen, als ihn nur noch die Lust beherrschte. Sein Hinterteil weiter an den Ex-Gryffindor drängend, biss er sich mal wieder auf die Lippen und wischte sich das Blut mit dem Pulli ab.

Immer wilder stieß Harry in den schönen Körper des Blonden. Er war ganz berauscht von den Gefühlen und Empfindungen, die auf ihn einstürmten. Flatternd öffneten sich seine Smaragde wieder, doch er sah nicht Draco vor sich, nein, er betrachtete gerade schwarze Haare, die samtig schimmerten. Die Person drehte den Kopf zur Seite und silbrige, schöne Augen funkelten ihm entgegen, während er unter seinen Fingern den seidigen Stoff des Kimonos fühlte. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf und schloss kurz seine Smaragde, die dann in sturmgraue Augen starrten, die durch blonde Strähnchen teilweise verdeckt wurden.

Er stöhnte noch einmal und ergoss sich in dem Körper vor sich, der sich kurz zusammenzog und dann erschöpft zitterte. Sie rutschten beide die Wand hinunter, wobei Draco immer noch an dem Gemäuer lehnte. Sein Atem beruhigte sich nur langsam und sein Herz schlug wild gegen sein Brustkorb. Der Vampir lächelte traurig und schniefte leicht, als er plötzlich ein Schluchzen hinter sich vernahm. Geschockt stockte er mitten in der Bewegung und fühlte dann Nässe auf seinen Nacken. Er drehte sich zögerlich um und sah entsetzt in das weinende Gesicht des Ex-Gryffindors, der nun seine Hände vor das Gesicht schlug, um seine Tränen zu verbergen.

Noch nie hatte er den Vampirjäger so weinen sehen. Er war regelrecht überrascht und sogar auf tiefste Weise beunruhigt. Er nahm den Schwarzhaarigen sanft in seine Arme und streichelte ihm über den Rücken, wodurch sich Harry an ihn schmiegte und begann seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Er war es.", flüsterte der Ex-Gryffindor hauchzart und rieb seinen Kopf gegen Dracos Brust.

„Wer? Wer war es?"

„Ich habe ihn wieder gesehen. In dir? Aber wie geht das? Du bist nicht er, nein, du bist kein bisschen wie er!", fauchte Harry kalt und schupste den Vampir von sich. Er stand wankend auf, zog sich die Hose an und sammelte seinen Mantel auf, bevor er Draco hasserfüllt mit seinen Smaragden aufspießte.

„Wage es, dich von dieser Wohnung fortzubewegen und deine Eltern sind des Todes.", bellte der Vampirjäger noch, bevor er in der Nacht verschwand.

Einsam und verlassen, ließ er einen Draco Malfoy zurück, der immer noch an der Wand saß und es nicht begreifen konnte.  
Was war mit Harry los? Er verhielt sich noch merkwürdiger als sonst, ja, seit er zwei Nächte lang verschwunden war, spielte dessen Charakter verrückt. Er konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen.

Wieder begann er zu weinen, wobei er mit verschwommenem Blick die Hose hochzog. Er

drückte sich an das Gemäuer und zog die Beine an seinen schlanken Körper.

Dann tasteten kalte Finger nach seiner Wange und wischten die Tränen hinfort, die im Mund des braunhaarigen Jungen verschwanden, der sich an Draco kuschelte und verzweifelt lachte.

„Er hat ihn gefunden!"

„Wen gefunden?"

„Er, dessen Name unbekannt ist, hat Harry gefunden. Er ist bereits in seinen Krallen und wartet nur darauf, von der Bestie verschlungen zu werden. Der hübsche, schwarze Engel wird sich von dir immer mehr lösen, bis er dich letztendlich verlassen wird.", prophezeite Kirion mit kindlicher Tonlage und setzte sich nun auf den Schoß des Blonden.

„Wieso liebst du ihn mehr als mich?"

„Ich verstehe nicht?"

„Großer Bruder! Reiche ich dir etwa nicht? Kann ich nicht die gleichen Gefühle in dir erwecken, wie der schwarze Engel, der bald der Sklave des ‚Einen' sein wird?"

„Kirion, was ist mit dir los? Ich kann deinen Sätzen nicht mehr folgen.", erklärte Draco dem braunhaarigen Vampir und strich ihm zittrig durch die Haare.

„Doch, du weißt, wovon ich rede. Ich bin mit fünfzehn Jahren gestorben. Habe ich nicht auch Bedürfnisse, die gestillt werden müssen?", hauchte Kirion verführerisch und ruckele auf Dracos Schritt herum, der sich ein Aufstöhnen verbeißen musste. Doch dann spürte er warme, zarte Lippen auf seinem Mund, die bittersüß nach Blut schmeckten. Dieser Kuss weckte seinen Vampir in ihm und presste den jungen Leib des Bluttrinkers an sich. Er drängte seine Zunge durch Kirions Lippen und schmeckte die jungfräuliche Verführung. Eilig hob er den zierlichen Körper hoch und trug ihn in Harrys Schlafzimmer, wo er den Braunhaarigen niederließ.

Er hob leicht das T-Shirt des anderen und hauchte kleine Küsse auf die Haut. Er schmeckte die sündige Unsterblichkeit, die Harmonie ihrer Körper und musste seine Vampirzähne oberhalb der Brust tief ins Fleisch versenken. Blut, jungfräuliches Blut, spritzte ihm entgegen und füllte ihn aus.

Es war geradezu perfekt. Doch dann zögerte er. Der Junge war sein Schützling, sein kleiner Bruder… oder war er schon immer sein heimlicher Geliebter gewesen? Er löste sich von dem Braunhaarigen und sah ihm in die türkisen, allwissenden Augen, die ihn anriefen, ihn zu nehmen.

„Worauf wartest du? Tu es! Ich will dich, Draco. Schon immer.", flüsterte Kirion hinreißend und zerrte an der Hand des Ex-Slytherin. Doch dieser bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck. Seine Finger hatten sich in seine Hose gekrallt und seine Sturmböen blickten durch den Jungen hindurch, der ihn mit geneigtem Kopf erwartete.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Anfänge

„Draco. Komm! Ich brauche dich! Jetzt!", hauchte Kirion verführerisch und setzte sich auf. Er krabbelte auf den Blonden zu und schmiegte sich an diesen. Sein Kopf stützte er in die Halsbeuge des Ex-Slytherins und hauchte seinen heißen Atem an die empfindliche Haut, was Draco zum Erschaudern brachte. Er roch den Duft des Braunhaarigen, der seine Sinne verwirrte und seine Gedanken lahm legte. Mit unterdrücktem Verlangen stöhnte er auf und krallte sich in das T-Shirt des kleinen Vampirs.

„Was machst du mit mir?", keuchte Draco, als er Kirions Finger an seiner nackten Brust spürte, die sanft seine Warzen massierten.

„Dich von diesem schwarzen Engel befreien. Ich will nicht, dass du wegen ihm mich verlässt.", flüsterte Kirion weinerlich und liebkoste die Halsschlagader des Blonden, dessen innere Gegenwehr immer weiter schwand.

„Ich könnte dich niemals verlassen!", sagte der Ex-Slytherin verwirrt. Er konnte sich denken, was gleich passieren würde und es lockte ihn ungemein, das selbige bei dem Braunhaarigen zu tun. Und als ob dieser Gedanke der Startschuss gewesen wäre, pressten sich Kirions kleine Vampirzähne an seine Ader und durchbrachen die Haut. Draco fauchte und vergrub seine Hand in dem braunhaarigen Haar, um den Jungen ein wenig zur Seite zu zerren, bevor auch er seine Zähne ins blasse Fleisch stieß. Sie tauschen ihr Blut aus, legten für den anderen die Seele offen, so dass der Ex-Slytherin zuerst geschockt zurückweichen wollte. Doch der Lebenssaft zwang ihn weiterzumachen. So lösten sich immer mehr Teile der Seele von Kirion auf, die Draco erschreckten. Er sah die große Liebe des Braunhaarigen zu ihm, die seit ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen von Minute zu Minute wuchs. Der Kleine war fanatisch, abhängig von ihm. Und dieser Aspekt reizte Draco so sehr, wie er ihn abstieß. Knurrend verbiss er sich noch weiter in diesen kindlichen Hals und trank ihn leer, so wie Kirion ihn leerte.

Nach etlichen Minuten dieses Tauschens, trennten sie sich von Lust getränkt. Immer noch krallten sich Dracos Finger in Kirions Haaren, dessen türkise Augen ihn genau musterten. Er dachte, in diesen Seen würde er die absolute Wahrheit finden, die Lösung aller Fragen, die allerdings in diesem Moment entzückender Extase, vollkommen nichtig waren. Langsam beugte er sich zu dem Kleinen hinunter, der immer noch mit seinen Brustwarzen spielte.

„Bist du dir sicher, großer Bruder? Du würdest mich alleine lassen, wenn er das von dir verlangen würde."

„NEIN, niemals!", zischte Draco erschrocken und küsste den Braunhaarigen auf die besudelten Lippen. Er schmeckte sein eigenes Blut und intensivierte die Liebkosung, die von dem Jungen erwidert wurde. Ungeduldig zog er ihm das T-Shirt aus und leckte über das Schlüsselbein des jungen Vampirs, der nun stöhnen musste. „Schneller, Draco! Ich will dich in mir spüren!", knurrte Kirion herrisch und riss den Pullover des Blonden einfach vom Körper. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und zog so den Ex-Slytherin einfach mit sich. Dabei wurde der Kuss nicht unterbrochen, im Gegenteil.  
Fordernd wanderten nun Dracos Hände über den zierlichen Bauch zu den schmalen Hüften des Kleinen, der sich ihm entgegen drängte und in den Kuss stöhnte. Der Blonde verstand und streichelte mit den Fingern am Hosenbund entlang.  
Sein Verstand war schon längst ausgeschaltet, sein Gewissen und seine Seele schwiegen, wobei sein Herz wild und laut gegen den Brustkorb pochte. Ja, er wollte den kleinen Körper unter sich, wollte ihn entjungfern, ihn zu seinem Eigen machen. Der Vampir in ihm schrie danach, lechzte nach Vereinigung mit einem Gleichgesinnten. Und er sollte es bekommen, denn Draco war nicht gewillt dem Raubtier in ihm etwas entgegenzusetzen. Dazu war seine Seele zu schwach.

Also erlag er diesen berauschenden Gefühlen und öffnete zügig die Stoffhose des Braunhaarigen, der Halt suchend, seine Finger in das Laken wickelte. Langsam zog der Ex-Slytherin das lästige Kleidungsstück von den Beinen des Jüngeren und küsste sich die Schenkelinnenseiten entlang. Sanft hauchte er kleine Liebkosungen auf die Haut und er spürte, wie sich die kleinen Härchen aufstellten. Immer näher kam er dem Intimbereich des Jungen und schließlich leckte er einmal über den Schaft des Braunhaarigen, der sich aufbäumte und seine Lust hinausschrie.

Draco lächelte verstehend und strich nun mit der Zunge die Länge entlang, bevor er die Erektion ganz in seinen Mund aufnahm. Er musste selber aufstöhnen, als er die ersten Lusttropfen kostete. Davon angespornt, nahm er an Tempo zu und brachte Kirion so nahe zum Höhepunkt. Allerdings fühlte er diesen herannahenden Absprung an der Anspannung der Muskeln und löste sich von dem willigen Stück Fleisch, was den Jüngeren zu Zischeln brachte.

„Gleich, mein Kleiner. Gleich.", murmelte Draco eindringlich und entkleidete sich. Er glitt zwischen Kirions Beine und befeuchtete seine Finger mit Speichel. Er sah liebevoll auf den Kleinen hinunter, der ihm leicht zu nickte und die türkisen Augen schloss. Wieder lächelte er voller Gefühl und drang dann mit einem Finger in den zierlichen Körper ein, so dass der jüngere Vampir sein Rückrad durchdrückte und so den Eindringling weiter in sich aufnahm. Sofort weiteten ihn noch ein zweiter und dritter Finger, die in ihm einen bestimmten Punkt trafen. Kirion keuchte mit aufgerissenen Seen und wimmerte nach mehr, was Draco nur zu gerne erfüllte, da er selbst schon fast allein durch diesen erregenden Anblick, kommen musste. Es hatte seinen Reiz ein unberührtes Wesen zu schänden, und irgendwie verstand er Harry… doch wieso konnte er sich nicht zusammenreimen, auch nicht in welcher Hinsicht.

Schnell ersetzte er seine Finger durch sein Glied und drängte sich in die atemberaubende Enge, die ihm schier Sterne sehen ließ. Kraftvoll stieß er zu und spürte die Beine des Jungen um seine Hüfte schlingen, so dass er weiter in diesen Körper hineinrutschte. Begierig seufzte er und baute einen Rhythmus auf, dem Kirion entgegen kam.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer wilder, verlangender und Draco fasste nach der Erektion des Braunhaarigen und pumpte es im Einklang zu seinen Stößen. Dies gab Kirion den Rest und er ergoss sich in Dracos Hand, der nun dadurch unvorbereitet eingeengt wurde und ebenfalls über die Klippe sprang.

Erschöpft genoss er die letzten Wehen dieses unbeschreiblichen Gefühls und schmunzelte befriedigt. Er hob seine Hand und starrte auf die milchige Flüssigkeit, die er nun genießerisch von seinen Fingern leckte.

Doch nun wurde er sich der Anwesenheit eines lebenden Wesens bewusst, die bis ebengerade noch am Türrahmen stand und jetzt in die Küche verschwand. Fauchend drehte Draco seinen Kopf und stierte zur Tür. Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte auf Kirion hinab, der selig lächelte und den Blonden zu sich herunter zog und ihn noch einmal verlangend küsste.

„Ich wusste schon damals, dass unsere Vampire harmonieren. Du gehörst mir, großer Bruder. Deine Seele vereinte sich mit meiner und so wurden sie vollkommen. Es gibt kein zurück. Dein leben ist mit meinem verstrickt. Der Vampir in dir verzehrt sich schon jetzt wieder nach dieser Vereinigung und du wirst ihm erliegen.", nuschelte der Braunhaarige schläfrig und schlummerte ein.

Draco zitterte nach diesen Worten und presste die Lippen zu einem blutleeren Strich zusammen. Nein, das war unmöglich! Er konnte nicht glauben, konnte es nicht wahrhaben, dass Kirion und er eine Bindung eingegangen waren. Und doch spürte er die Verbindung ihrer Seelen, ihrer Vampire. Er spürte regelrecht seinen Bluttrinker in sich, der unersättlich in seinem Inneren nach dem Braunhaarigen schrie, ihn wieder besitzen wollte, ihn zu seinem Eigen machen wollte. Der Blonde knurrte entsetzt und sprang fluchtartig aus dem Bett. Er schnappte sich seine Hose, zog sie sich über und rannte regelrecht aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Zögerlich betrat er die Küche und betrachtete sich den jungen Mann, der eine Flasche Bier in der Hand hielt und gerade zum Schluck ansetzen wollte.

„Envin!", wunderte sich der blonde Vampir und blieb an der Tür stehen. Seine Sturmböen wandten sich beschämt ab, als er sich erinnerte, dass dieser ihn beim Sex mit dem Kleinen erwischt hatte. Seine Nasenspitze verfärbte sich leicht rot und er räusperte sich verlegen.

„Draco.", begrüßte ihn der Weißhaarige, der mit seiner Hand zum Stuhl gegenüber zeigte. „Setz dich."

Der Ex-Slytherin tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich auf den freien Platz. Sofort wurde ihm ein Bier auf den Tisch gestellt, dass Draco in die Hände nahm. Er blickte stur die Flasche an und riss, vollkommen darauf fixiert, das Etikett herunter. Nervös zerknüllte er es und warf die kleinen Papierkügelchen auf den Boden.

„Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein, obwohl ich es nicht billigen kann, dass du mit einem Vierzehnjährigen schläfst.", tadelte Envin den Vampir und trank ein Schluck des Bieres.

„Er ist fünfzehn.", verteidigte sich Draco und tat es dem Weißblonden nach und setzte die Flasche an.

„Immer noch zu jung."

„Ach, Envin, du weist gar nicht, wovon du redest. Der Junge ist von den Jahren fast so alt wie ich. Er lebte schon zwei Jahre als Vampir, bevor ich ihn aufgelesen habe. Er ist demnach also schon siebzehn. Nur sein Körper wächst nicht mehr. Aber das weist du ja.", erklärte der Ex-Slytherin flüsternd und schielte zu seinem Gegenüber, der sich seine Haare hinter strich und den Blonden musterte.

„Das heißt, er lebt schon länger als Vampir auf Erden, als du? Willst du mir das damit sagen?"

„Ja. Er fand mich damals, als ich geflüchtet bin… und bevor du fragst, ich floh vor meinen Meister. Ich konnte seine Gegenwart nicht mehr ertragen."

„Draco, erzähle mir, wie du zum Vampir wurdest! Bitte, teile mir die Gefühle mit, die du verspürtest, als du umgewandelt wurdest!", bat Envin eindringlich und tastete nach der kalten Hand des Vampirs, die sich immer noch mit dem Etikett der Flasche beschäftigte.

Der Ex-Slytherin erwiderte den sanften und freundschaftlichen Druck des Weißhaarigen. Somit begann er die Geschichte über seine Geburt, als Kind der Finsternis, zu berichten.

„Alles begann damit, dass ein Todessertreffen einberufen werden sollte. Du weist sicher, dass Harry Voldemort im siebten Hogwartsjahr getötet hatte. Somit stand nun der ganze Haufen ohne Führung da. Sie liefen panikartig herum, wie die Hühner ohne den Hahn. Auch meine Eltern machten sich über ihre Zukunft sorgen, schließlich waren sie die Getreuen des Dunklen Lords und mussten nun fürchten, aufzufliegen. Viele der Anhänger wurden festgenommen, verhört und nach Askaban verfrachtet.

Also rief der Innere Kreis, wo mein Vater ja dazugehörte, alle Todesser zusammen, zu denen auch ich seit Anfang der siebten Klasse zählte. Das Treffen sollte in einer verlassenen Lichtung stattfinden. Also musste jeder sich durch das dichte Geäst des Waldes kämpfen.

Ich war wütend und eingeschnappt, dass es gerade nachts in einer Menschen verlassenen Gegend sein musste. Tja, ich hatte damals Angst, ja fast Panik, vor der Dunkelheit, was sich natürlich jetzt geändert hat. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt verfluchte ich den Inneren Kreis, der über weitere Vorgehen diskutieren wollte. Schließlich brauchten sie einen Führer für ihre Spitze, um ihre Ziele als Schwarzmagier zu erreichen. Ich fand es nur selten dämlich. Ich war müde, erschöpft und gelangweilt, trotz der Furcht, die ich verspürte.

Du musst wissen, ich war, und bin es teilweise noch, ein arroganter, eingebildeter Bastard, dem es Spaß machte, Schlammblütler und minderwertige Reinblutfamilien zu ärgern, zu erniedrigen und sich an ihrem inneren Schmerzen zu laben. Ich war ein Slytherin, durch und durch, der ungekrönte Prinz der Schlangen, ihr Oberhaupt auf Hogwarts und ich genoss den Ruhm, die Anerkennung, und besonders den Hass der anderen Häuser. Dafür hatte ich immer ein verachtendes Lachen übrig.

Aber all das änderte sich in dieser schicksalhaften Nacht! Ich wurde das, was du jetzt hier vor dir siehst.

Ich hörte nur das Rauschen meines Blutes in den Ohren, als ich allein durch den Wald marschierte. Der Innere Kreis verlangte dies und das war wieder etwas, was mich innerlich kochen ließ. Aber ein Malfoy zeigte seine Gefühle nicht, ein Malfoy durfte nicht weinen, kein Mitgefühl empfinden, ein Malfoy interessierte sich nur für sich selbst.

Jedenfalls ging ich durch das Gesträuch und hörte plötzlich Schritte hinter mir. Abrupt blieb ich stehen, wirbelt herum und sah… Nichts! Verwirrt lief ich meinen Weg weiter… und wieder konnte ich den festen, gleichmäßigen Schritten lauschen. Noch einmal drehte ich mich zu den Geräuschen um und wieder war dort… Nichts!

Panik stieg in mir auf, die ich hartnäckig zu verdrängen versuchte, doch vergebens. Ich begann zu zittern und stolperte nach hinten, wodurch ich über eine Wurzel fiel. Hart landete ich auf dem matschigen Boden.  
Wer ist da? Rief ich in die Nacht, bekam aber nur ein lautes Lachen, das mir durch Mark und Bein ging. Mein Zittern verstärkte sich und meine Augen huschten schreckhaft von Schatten zu Schatten. Doch konnte ich niemanden finden, dem ich das Lachen zuordnen konnte. Es machte mich schier wahnsinnig und ich leckte mir über die trockenen Lippen, als ich plötzlich heißen, geruchlosen Atem an meinem Nacken fühlte. Meine Härchen stellen sich auf und ich musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Noch nie in meinem sterblichen Leben hatte ich je solch eine verführerische Stimme gehört, die nun wie Musik in mein Ohr drang: Du bist wunderschön, mein blonder Jüngling. 

Die Emotionen, die ich in diesem Moment fühlte, kann ich kaum beschreiben. Es war fast so, als ob ich der Erfüllung all meiner Träume begegnet wäre. Ich keuchte und grub meine Finger in die lockere Erde. Dann spürte ich Finger, die sich von hinten unter meinen Umhang schoben, die meine nackte Haut suchten und schließlich auch fanden. Meine Atmung ging ab diesen Zeitpunkt nur stockweise. Ich fühlte mich wie benebelt und immer wieder hörte ich zärtliche Kosenamen in meinem Ohr.

Du musst verstehen, niemand, selbst meine Eltern, die mich liebten, benahmen sich oft distanziert von mir. Und außerdem war ich mit meinen achtzehn Jahren noch Jungfrau. Daher kannte ich solch Berührungen nicht, solche Emotionen. Ich wollte mehr, als der Fremde mir über den Bauch strich, ich wollte mehr, als er meine Brustwarzen streichelte und ich wollte mehr, als er letztendlich seine kalten Finger in meine Hose wandern ließ und mich zum Höhepunkt brachte.

Bei Merlin, ich habe einem fremden Mann, dem ich noch gar nicht ins Gesicht geschaut hatte, meinen ersten Höhepunkt geschenkt. Fassungslos saß ich immer noch auf dem aufgeweichten Erdboden und bebte vor mich hin. Mir musste wohl die Röte in die Wangen geschossen sein, da ich regelrecht die glühende Hitze spürte. Es war mir gleichzeitig peinlich, wie atemberaubend.

Dreh dich um! Vernahm ich eine Stimme, allerdings in meinem Kopf. Erschrocken erstarrte ich und bewegte mich keinen Millimeter. Doch der Fremde schien damit nicht einverstanden gewesen zu sein, denn er zwang mich mit seinen starken Händen, mich umzudrehen. Und sofort verlor ich mich in diesen himmelblauen, strahlenden Augen. Noch nie in meinem sterblichen Leben hatte ich solche Seen gesehen. Ich war bezaubert, ängstlich und erregt zugleich… und der Mann vor mir mit den schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und dem blassen Gesicht, wusste es! Man konnte es von seinem amüsierten Grinsen ablesen, man erkannte es an diesem Glitzern, das mir entgegenstrahlte. Ich war in Liebe zu diesem Wesen entbrannt.

Lange Zeit betrachtete ich ihn mir. Er trug feinste Kleidung, ein Hemd aus Seide, ein Brokatmantel und eine schwarze Stoffhose. Allerdings passten die Turnschuhe keinesfalls dazu, aber irgendwie verlieh ihm diese Mischung aus moderner und altmodischer Kleidung, ein geheimnisvolles Aussehen! Er war für mich das perfekte Lebewesen auf der Erde und der schwarzhaarige Mann, Ende dreißig, wusste um diesen Gedanken, denn er lachte nun laut und melodisch auf und drückte mich näher an sich.

Du bist viel schöner, mein blonder Jüngling. Komm, komm mit mir! Komm in mein Reich, wo du der Prinz sein wirst. Du wirst Macht über das Leben und Sterben der Menschen haben. Und du wirst stark sein, mit unmenschlichen Kräften. Bleib bei mir, werde mein Kind, mein Schüler, mein Geliebter. 

Und ich konnte nichts anderes sagen, als ja. Ich wollte es! Mein Körper schrie danach… meine Seele bettelte darum und mein Geist beschimpfte mich, warum ich so leichtgläubig mein Leben wegwarf. Ich hörte nicht auf diese Stimme, denn ich spürte plötzlich einen reißenden Schmerz an meinen Hals. Instinktiv suchten meine Finger meinen Zauberstab, den ich unter dem Umhang hervorzog, doch der schwarzhaarige Mann hielt meine Hand umschlugen, fasste nach dem Stab und zerbrach ihn. Ich stöhnte und schloss meine Augen. Ja, der Tod. Ich sah ihn! Genau vor mir! Kein weißer Tunnel, keine Verwandten, die auf mich warteten, um mich mit sich zu nehmen. Der Tod in der Gestalt des schwarzen Nichts. Es erschreckte mich, ich wollte weg davon. Panisch wimmerte ich und vergrub meine Finger in den Mantel des Wesens, das an meinem Hals saugte.

Nein! Krächzte ich, während meine Körperteile taub wurden.

Nein, nicht ins Nichts. Ich will nicht sterben! Flehte ich weiter, bevor ich in einer Benommenheit versank. Meine Muskeln prickelten, meine Lippen waren spröde und ich fühlte mein Herz nur noch unregelmäßig und mit großen Abständen klopfen. Und da schlich sich der Gedanke in meinen zähflüssig arbeitenden Kopf, dass ich schon fast tot war. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und nun fand ich das schwarze Nichts auch gar nicht mehr Angst einflößend. Nein, ich wusste, ich würde dort schlafen können, träumen, für die Ewigkeit nur träumen. Und es beruhigte mich, keinen Gott oder Teufel zu sehen. Envin, die Wahrheit ist, dass es keinen Allmächtigen und keinen Gegenspieler gibt, noch nie gegeben hat.

Nein, du wirst nicht sterben. Hörte ich dann wieder die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen, der mir plötzlich das Handgelenk vor den Mund hielt. Ich roch Blut und drehte angeekelt den Kopf weg, doch mein Meister war geduldig und strich mir mit seinen Fingern ein paar Tropfen auf die Lippen, die ich unkontrolliert auflecken musste. Explosionsartig schimmerten Bilder in allen Farbfacetten vor meinem inneren Auge, Bilder aus meiner Kindheit, Bilder von meinen Erlebnissen auf Hogwarts, meine Eltern und Harry Potter. Ich war bestürzt und wütend, dass ich selbst in diesem Augenblick von diesem Gryffindor gequält wurde. Ich knurrte zornig auf und packte mir das offene Handgelenk, um es mir an den Mund zu drücken. Mit meinen menschlichen Zähnen vergrub ich mich in diesem unsterblichen Fleisch und schluckte alles, was ich bekommen konnte. Und es war viel, so unendlich viel Blut! Es erwärmte mich, durchströmte mich, veränderte mich.

Ja, trink, mein Sohn. Ich habe den besten Augenblick gewählt dich zu mir zu holen. Ich rieche dein Shampoo in deinen Haaren, die Körpercreme an deiner Haut und ich fühle deine glatt rasierte Haut an meiner Wange. Du bist wahrlich vollkommen! Du bist ein berichtigter Auserwählter des Blutes. Nun bist du mein! 

Die Worte taten weh und ehrten mich zugleich. Ich löste mich freiwillig von meinem Meister und schlug die Augen auf.

Welch Wunder mir entgegenschlugen! Meine Sinne waren um das drei oder vierfache verschärft. Ich roch, sah, hörte und fühlte alles mit größerer Intensität! Wahrlich, ich fühlte mich neu geboren. Doch meine Wandlung war noch nicht abgeschlossen!

Komm, mein Geliebter. Du brauchst Blut. Menschliches Blut! Horch, du wirst den Menschen hören! Lausche genau. Riet mir der Schwarzhaarige und musterte mich mit geneigtem Kopf.

Apathisch, da ich diese Situation immer noch nicht verstanden hatte, lauschte ich in die Nacht hinaus. Ich vernahm die Tiere, die über den Boden krochen, ich hörte die Blätter rauschen und… ein Mensch! Seine Schritte, sein Schweiß, seine Selbstgespräche.

Ich leckte mir über die Lippen vor Vorfreude.

Komm, mein blonder Jüngling. Über die Bäume. 

Ich verstand sofort und sprang einen Baum hoch, immer ein Ast nach dem anderen, bevor ich oben in der Baumkrone ankam. Nur nebenbei war ich überrascht über meine Fähigkeiten, denn meine Aufmerksamkeit lag immer noch auf diesem Menschen, den ich sofort identifizieren konnte, als ich ihn sah. McNair. Ich lachte laut auf. Ach, ich amüsierte mich prächtig! Gerade McNair, einer der grausamsten Todesser in den Reihen. Welch Freude. Ich landete zielsicher vor ihm. Erschrocken sprang der Mann ein paar Schritte zurück, atmete dann aber erleichtert aus, als er mich erkannte. Was für ein Narr!

Draco. Du bist es nur! Was- 

Ich unterband sein weiteres hysterisches Gequatsche, indem ich vorschnellte und ihm die Hand auf den Mund legte.

Nicht schreien. Flüsterte ich lächelnd und starrte dann auf seine Halsschlagader. Oh, welch gleichsinniger Rhythmus! Welche Bewegung, die Ader pochen zu sehen.

Mein erstes Mal! Und ich genoss es in vollen Zügen! Brutal stieß ich meine Zähne in sein altes Fleisch, durchbohrte die Sehnen und kleinen Äderchen und schluckte diesen leckeren Lebenssaft, der in meinen Mund rauschte. Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, wie ich mich dabei fühlte. Envin, es ist unbeschreiblich. Nur… es ist zu vergleichen mit Sex… es ist genau, wenn du zum Höhepunkt kommst, zwar nicht genauso, aber doch ähnlich.

Aus Versehen brach ich ihm das Genick, doch er lebte noch! Also schlürfte ich weiter, saugte ihn bis zum letzten Tropfen leer. Achtlos ließ ich ihn fallen und brüllte in die Nacht hinaus! Ich kicherte, lachte und strahlte…. Doch dann brach ich zusammen, heulte, wimmerte und konnte nicht glauben, dass ich einen Menschen getötet hatte. Auch das war mein erstes Mal… und es sollte auch nicht das letzte Mal sein, wie du sicher weißt.

Ich ging nicht zurück zu meinen Eltern, ich blieb bei ihm, bei meinem Meister. Bis heute weiß ich noch nicht, wie er heißt, aber das ist unbedeutend. Er zeigte mir, wie man jagt, wie man tötet. Ich wurde sein Kind, sein Geliebter, sein Bettgeselle.

Es geschah ein halbes Jahr nach meiner Umwandlung. Ich ging allein auf Jagd. Ich trank zwei Menschen aus, eine Frau und ihren kleinen Sohn. Wieder weinte ich, weil ich es nicht ertragen konnte, zu töten. Ich saß in einer Gasse und heulte mir die Seele aus dem Leib. Ich schluchzte traurig und starrte stur auf die Wand gegenüber. Dann hörte ich Schritte. Kleine Tapser von nackten Füßen auf der Strasse. Ich drehte mich in die Richtung, woher die Geräusche kamen und sah einen Jungen um die fünfzehn Jahre, zerrissenes T-Shirt, kaputte Stoffhose, keine Schuhe oder Socken. Dabei war es Winter! Aber schnell bemerkte ich, dass dieser Junge kein Mensch war. Ein Vampir wie ich, der einen dreckigen Teddy in der Hand hielt, dem ein Arm und ein Auge fehlte. Der braunhaarige, junge Vampir betrachtete mich mit geneigtem Kopf, bevor er kicherte und auf mich zugestürmt kam. Er schmiss sich in meine Arme und küsste mein Gesicht.

Auf dich habe ich gewartet Strahlte der Kleine freudig und sah mich unschuldig mit den türkisen Augen an.

Du wirst doch bei mir bleiben, oder? Werde mein großer Bruder. Sorge dich um mich. Ich brauche dich. 

Ich verliebte mich sofort in diesen braunhaarigen Vampir, doch ich konnte nicht für ihn da sein. Schließlich hatte ich selbst einen Meister, dem ich treu war.

Ich kann nicht, mein Kleiner. Ich gehöre meinen Meister. Antwortete ich tiefstbedauerlich und wuschelte ihm einmal durch die Haare. Dann verschwand ich in der Nacht und rannte zu meinem Meister.

Schon vom weitem roch ich das Feuer, das verbrannte Holz und verkohltes Fleisch. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte und konnte nicht glauben, was ich sah! Das Haus in dem ich und mein Meister gewohnt hatten, brannte lichterloh. Sicher war die Feuerwehr der Muggel bereits am Gange, die züngelnden Flammen zu löschen, doch es war zu spät. Das Gebäude war nicht mehr zu retten. Und ich wusste, mein Meister war in ihm verbrannt. Ich spürte die kappende Verbindung zu ihm.

Wieder heulte ich. Trotz allem was er mir angetan hatte, liebte ich ihn doch, so sehr ich ihn verabscheute, umso lieber sah ich ihn an.

Wieder hörte ich kleine Schritte, die neben mir verstummten.

Du gehörst zu mir, großer Bruder. 

Eine Gänsehaut entwickelte sich auf meiner Haut und ich zitterte. Ich wirbelte herum und stierte in zwei türkise Seen, die mich liebevoll ansahen.

Hast du das getan? Stotterte ich und wuschelte mir nervös durch meine blonden Haare.

Wer es getan hat, ist nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass du nun bei mir bist! 

Ja, und ich wollte bei diesen außergewöhnlichen Jungen bleiben. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick, natürlich nicht auf sexueller Basis, doch er war nun mein Bruder, mein Kind, mein Vertrauter.

Und das war er bis heute Nacht."

„Du hast mit ihm geschlafen. Warum?", fragte Envin, der von dieser Geschichte fasziniert und geschockt war.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Mein Vampir… er widersetzt sich mir! Er kann es nicht ertragen, mit einem Menschen zu schlafen."

„Harry."

„Ja, Envin. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte schließlich nicht, dass du-"

Der Weißhaarige machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und unterbrach so Draco.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich kann mir schon denken, von wem die Initiative ausging. Aber Kirion… das heißt also, du und er seid miteinander gebunden?"

„Ja, unsere Vampire, nicht unsere Seelen.. Das glaube ich zumindest. Dadurch, dass mein Meister starb, wurde auch die Bindung von ihm und mir gelöst. Ich war bis zu dieser Nacht frei… und jetzt… ich verstehe es nicht. Ich konnte mich dem Kleinen einfach nicht widersetzen."

„Was wird nun mit Harry?" Der Weißhaarige nahm den letzten Schluck aus der Flasche und schmiss sie zielsicher in den Mülleimer, während seine andere Hand immer noch Dracos Finger umschlang und sanft drückte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich liebe ihn immer noch, doch kann ich Kirion nicht verlassen. Ich gehöre ihm, zumindest mein Vampir. Nur sein Tod könnte mich befreien, doch ich will nicht, dass der Kleine stirbt. Wie gesagt, ich liebe ihn, zwar nicht so wie Harry, doch nicht weniger stark."

„Draco. Du steckst in einem Teufelskreis."

„Ja. Ich weiß und ich sehe kein Entkommen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Harry mich irgendwann tötet. Und diesen Punkt erwarte ich mit Sehnsucht. Entschuldige, Envin. Ich sehe nach Kirion." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Vampir die Küche und schlich ins Schlafzimmer.

Währenddessen saß Envin noch in der Küche und dachte nach.

Doch seine Gedanken huschten in ungeordneten Bahnen durch sein Gehirn und er kam zu keinen vernünftigen Nenner.

„Harry, du bist ein Idiot… Wo treibst du dich herum, wenn man dich braucht?", hauchte er und starrte aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinaus.

„Harry Potter, wer bist du wirklich?"

Wie nebenbei, fingerte er einen Zettel aus seiner Hose heraus. Die letzten Blutergebnisse des Ex-Gryffindors. Stur betrachtete er sich die Zahlen, der Blutkörperchen, bevor er den letzten Satz las:

„Ungewöhnliche Blutteilchen gefunden. Zusammensetzung unbekannt."

Der Weißhaarige seufzte und steckte das kleine Stück Papier zurück in eine Tasche.

„Was bist du, Harry? Aber wahrscheinlich kennst du die Antwort selber nicht."


	11. Chapter 11

11. Verdammt

In seinen Gedanken versunken, kämpfte er sich durch die volle Innenstadt Londons. Es war zwei Uhr nachts und trotzdem tummelten sich die Jugendlichen in Kneipen, Discotheken und Tanzbars. Sie lachten, weinten und besoffen sich mit Bier, Whiskey oder Wodka. Anscheinend war er der Einzige, der um diese Uhrzeit nüchtern durch die Stadt schlich.

Zu gerne würde er mit ihnen gehen, mit ihnen glückliche Stunden erleben, mit ihnen Witze reißen und mit ihnen von einer zur nächsten Bar torkeln. Aber er konnte nicht, durfte nicht. So gerne er auch wollte, er konnte seine Aufgabe, sein Versprechen, nicht brechen. Er würde nie wieder ein unbeschwertes Leben führen können, dazu steckte er viel zu weit in diesem Sog der Dunkelheit mit drin. Er hatte zu viel gesehen, zu viel getan, so dass sein Leben nie wieder in normalen Bannen laufen würde. Nie könnte er einen anderen Beruf ausüben, als diesen hier, als Vampirjäger.

Er konnte nicht mehr entkommen, weder seinem Schicksal, noch seinen Tod, der in irgendeiner dieser Ecken lauerte. Er wusste, er würde irgendwann durch einen Vampir sterben. Das war so sicher, wie das Amen in der Kirche. Nur wie viel Zeit blieb ihm noch? Zehn Jahre? Zehn Monate? Zehn Stunden? Vielleicht sogar nur noch zehn Minuten? Wer wusste das schon? Also er bestimmt nicht und es interessierte ihn auch nicht.

Nun die Ellenbogen benutzend, kämpfte er sich durch die Masse an Menschen, die nach Schweiß, Alkohol und Parfüm rochen. Er knurrte zornig und schupste vor sich einen Jungen zu Boden, der grummelnd seinen Hinterkopf rieb und zu ihm hoch schaute.

„Verdammt, kannst du nicht aufpassen?", murrte dieser und fuhr sich durch seine blau gefärbten Haare, in denen sich knallpinke Strähnchen befanden. Blaue Seen blickten ihm entgegen, bohrten sich in seine smaragdgrünen, die kalt und berechnend auf den Jungen hinab sahen.

„Pass doch selber auf!", zischte Harry patzig, reichte dann aber doch dem Blaugefärbten die Hand, der sie annahm und sich auf die Beine ziehen ließ. Der Ex-Gryffindor nickte dem Jungen noch einmal zu und wollte gehen, als ihn der Junge am Ärmel des schwarzen Mantels festhielt. Genervt drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige noch mal um und starrte dann genau in die blauen Augen, die mit schwarzen Make-up umrundet waren. Irgendwie waren sie schön, so unendlich…

„Hey, hast du Lust mit mir ein Bier trinken zu gehen, oder so? Ich gebe auch eins aus.", lächelte der Blaugefärbte keck und zwinkerte Harry zu. Dieser verstand die Frage zuerst gar nicht und musste dann schallend lachen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst? Ich kann sehr unausstehlich sein.", warnte der Schwarzhaarige den Jungen, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Lass es mich selbst herausfinden.", lächelte der Blauäugige fröhlich und packte den Ex-Gryffindor an der Hand. Gemeinsam drängelten sie sich durch die Menschen, bis sie vor einer Bar ankamen. In diese schupste der Junge ihn und drückte ihn sofort an der Theke ein Bier in die Hand.

„Trink, Süßer.", hauchte der Junge ihm verführerisch ins Ohr und küsste seine Wange.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Ray."

„Harry.", antwortete der Ex-Gryffindor vor den Kopf gestoßen und nahm schnell ein Schluck von dem Bier, das bitter seine Kehle hinunter rann. Sofort trank er die Hälfte der Flasche aus und schielte zu dem Blaugefärbten, der ihn anlächelte.

„Ich mag deinen Stil!", lobte Ray und nahm dem Schwarzhaarigen die Flasche aus der Hand. Er stellte sich vor diesen und legte die Arme in dessen Nacken. Zärtlich zog der Junge Harry zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

Der Vampirjäger war regelrecht geschockt. Doch wehren konnte er sich auch nicht. Zu weich und wohlschmeckend waren diese fremden Lippen, die seine sanft massierten und verwöhnten. Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte kehlig auf und schlang seine Arme in den Nacken des Blaugefärbten, der seine Hände zu Harrys Hintern gleiten ließ. Erst nach Minuten trennten sich ihre Münder und der Junge leckte sich einmal genüsslich über die Unterlippe.

„Du schmeckst herrlich.", schmeichelte Ray zuckersüß und strich noch einmal über die Brust des Ex-Gryffindors, der weiter perplex in die unendlichen blauen Augen starrte.

„Sorry, Süßer, ich muss mal für kleine Jungs.", lächelte der Blaugefärbte entschuldigend und rannte auf den hinteren Teil der Bar zu. Er winkte noch einmal strahlend Harry zu, der den Kopf neigte und die Augen verdrehte.

„Komischer Junge.", murmelte der Vampirjäger perplex und tastete nach seiner nur noch halbgefüllten Bier. Er trank den Rest in einem Zug aus und knallte die Flasche gelangweilt auf die Theke. Sofort stellte ihm der Kellner ein Neues auf den Tisch. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm ein paar Schlucke, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich mit dem Rücken am Tresen abstützte.

Seine grünen Smaragde huschten durch den dunklen Raum, der verraucht und stickig war. Nur vereinzelt konnte er durch den Qualm, der leicht in seinen Augen brannte, Umrisse von Menschen erkennen, die laut kreischten und quälend lachten, so dass der Ex-Gryffindor schmerzhaft aufstöhnte und die Ohren zu hielt. In diesem Moment hasste er seine Gaben, seine Sinne, die viermal mehr ausgeprägt waren, als bei normalen Menschen.

Eine Hand krallte sich in das dunkle Holz der Theke, während die andere Hand auf der Stirn lag. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Mund zu einem Strich zusammengepresst. Ihm wurde Übel, als er die Gerüche um sich herum, besonders von dem Penner neben ihm, der für sein zusammengekratztes Geld einen billigen Whiskey soff, wahrnahm. Er würgte kurz und schnappte nach Luft. Er schwankte und wäre umgefallen, wenn nicht plötzlich jemand nach seinem Arm gegriffen und ihn aufrecht gehalten hätte.

„Hey, Junge. Alles in Ordnung?", drang eine besorgte Stimme in sein umnebeltes Bewusstsein und er öffnete die Augen, allerdings wurde alles um ihn schwarz und er klammerte sich regelrecht an den Fremden, der ihn an sich drückte und durch die schwarzen Haare streichelte.

„Tief durchatmen.", flüsterte sein Helfer nachsichtig und streichelte über den Bauch des Ex-Gryffindor, der sich langsam beruhigte und dann schnaubte.

„Verdammt."

„Du solltest lernen, deine Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren… denn sie werden mit jeder Nacht stärker.", hauchte der Fremde in sein Ohr und Harry erschrak darauf. Fassungslos wirbelte der Vampirjäger herum und konnte noch kurz in zwei grüne Smaragde sehen, die seinen so ähnlich waren. Er erkannte Liebe und Zuneigung in ihnen, doch bevor der Schwarzhaarige näher darüber nachdenken konnte, verschwand sein Helfer von einer zur nächsten Sekunde.

Nun stand er wieder alleine da mit leichtem Schwindelgefühl. Er fingerte nach der Bierflasche und kostete von der bitteren Flüssigkeit, wobei er das Getränk angeekelt auf den Tresen stellte und argwöhnisch musterte. Auch sein Geschmackssinn hatte sich verstärkt und somit war dieses Bier für ihn nun ungenießbar. Harry schüttelte sich. Er fixierte noch mal die Schatten in dieser Bar und konzentrierte sich dann willkürlich auf zwei Männer in der hintersten Ecke, die leise tuschelten und in seine Richtung zeigten.

Der Vampir lachte nur emotionslos und schielte dann zu den Toilettentüren. Sein Geist driftete ab zu diesen Augen, die mit seinen so identisch waren. Er kannte sie, er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen… nur wo? Verwirrt verdrängte er diese Gedanken und marschierte nun auf die Toilette zu, um nach Ray zu suchen.

Nicht, dass er dieses Balg vermissen würde, doch ein bisschen Spaß wäre nicht verkehrt und der Junge dafür genau richtig. Er betrat das Herrenklo und sah sich genau um. Zwei, der drei Türen, waren offen, doch die Dritte war besetzt. Er hörte Geräusche durch die Tür, die für Harry eindeutig waren. Er grinste spitzbübisch und trat die Tür ein. Sofort starrten ihn zwei entsetzt dreinblickende Augen an. Sie waren fast nackt und verhaarten in einer sehr ungünstigen Position, doch den Vampirjäger scherte das herzlich wenig und er trippelte ungeduldig mit dem rechten Fuß.

„Ich lass euch gleich hier wieder weitermachen, nur ich möchte wissen, ob ihr einen Jungen mit blauen Haaren und pinken Strähnchen gesehen habt.", sprach Harry kalt und unnahbar und spießte jeden der beiden Jungen mit seinem Blick auf.

Erst nach Sekunden räusperte sich einer der Toilettenbeleger und krächzte:

„Ja, wir.. ich habe ihn vorhin mit einem blonden Mann mit grünen Augen hinausspazieren sehen. Äh ja… ziemlich groß der Kerl… und so blass."

Der Vampirjäger nickte auf diese Worte betäubt und stürmte aus dem Klo. Er suchte und fand sofort den Hinterausgang und lief hinaus.

Wieso bemerkte er die Präsenz erst jetzt? Sicher, seine Fähigkeiten spielten momentan ein bisschen verrückt, doch das war keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass er die Auren von Bluttrinkern übersah.

Fluchend rannte er weiter und hoffte innerlich, dass dem Jungen nichts passiert war. Irgendwie könnte er sich das nicht verzeihen. Und doch fühlte er, dass jede Rettung für den fröhlichen und aufgeweckten Ray, zu spät kam.

Er sollte Recht behalten.

Als er um eine Ecke bog, sah er sofort den blonden Vampir mit den grünen Augen, der gerade die ausgesaugte Hülle des blauhaarigen Jungen fallen ließ. Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und zog seine Waffe, die er lud und auf den Vampir richtete.

„Arschloch.", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige wütend und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf den Bluttrinker zu, dessen Augen voller Boshaftigkeit glitzerten.

„Ja, wen haben wir denn da? Es freut mich, dich wieder zu sehen… und heute wirst du mir gehören."

„Träum weiter, mieses Schwein.", zischte Harry und sprintete auf den Vampir los, der zur Seite sprang, so dass der Ex-Gryffindor fast Bekanntschaft mit der Wand gemacht hätte, hätte er sich nicht in der Luft gedreht und am Gemäuer abgestoßen. Er sprang auf das Dach und feuerte dabei auf den Blonden, der mit einem hämischen und amüsierten Grinsen, folgte.

Lauer Wind fegte durch seine schwarzen Haare und versperrte ihm sein Blickfeld, doch wusste intuitiv, dass er die Augen für den Kampf nicht brauchte.

Instinktiv schloss er sie und ließ seine Waffe einfach fallen. Er wischte alle lästigen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, was allerdings nicht so recht gelang, denn er bemerkte nicht, wie der blonde Vampir nun hinter ihm stand und ihn an seine Brust zog. Erschrocken riss er die Smaragde auf und wehrte sich gegen den starken und eisernen Griff, doch umsonst.

„Lass mich los.", schnauzte der Vampirjäger und versuchte sich zu befreien, was dem Bluttrinker spaßig zu sein schien.

„Niemals, mein Kleiner. Du gehörst mir! Vielleicht hole ich dich zu mir."

„Nein!", schrie Harry noch, bevor der Vampir seine Zähne in seine Halsschlagader vergrub. Der Schwarzhaarige zitterte und eine Gänsehaut wanderte über seinen Körper.

„Nicht schon wieder. Nicht dieses Mal.", fauchte der Ex-Gryffindor ungewohnt, wodurch der blonde Vampir ihn von sich stieß und angeekelt über den Mund wischte. Seine Augen schimmerten leicht ängstlich, was Harry überhaupt nicht verstand.

„Du hast dich verändert.", zischelte der Bluttrinker und spuckte ein Schwall von Harrys Blut aus.

„Dein Blut ist nicht mehr komplett menschlich. Ich schmecke Vampir."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn hörte der Schwarzhaarige dem Bluttrinker genau zu, während seine

Finger sich auf die Wunde am Hals drückten.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst!", sagte Harry leise und schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Du hast zuviel Vampirblut in deinem Körper. Du bist nur noch ein Sklave, der nicht mehr selbstständig leben kann. Dein Körper verzehrt sich nach unsterblichem Blut. Du gierst danach und letztendlich wird dich dein Durst willenlos machen… Du bist nichts mehr wert. Nur noch ein langweiliges Objekt."

„Arschloch. Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Du bist von uns der Sklave. Wer braucht denn menschliches Blut zum Überleben? Tötest unschuldige Leben. Verabscheuungswürdig!", spie Harry dem Vampir entgegen und spuckte vor diesem auf den Boden.

„Ah, du meinst diesen kleinen Jungen unter uns! Wertlos, einer von vielen.", winkte der Blonde ab und knurrte unwirsch.

„Leider muss ich dich töten, du bist mir zu uninteressant geworden."

Wieder schloss Harry seine Smaragde und dachte an überhaupt nichts. Es hätte eh keinen Sinn gehabt und Ray lag tot am Boden. Sein Leben wurde einfach abrupt abgebrochen, seine Zukunft wurde genommen und das Selbe würde ihm passieren.

Doch es störte ihn in diesem Moment nicht. Im Gegenteil, ein innerer Frieden hatte sich seiner ermächtigt. Alles schien jetzt so klar und selbst sein Hass gegenüber Draco war verflogen. In diesen Sekunden liebte er den Ex-Slytherin… wieso und weshalb, entzog sich seinem Einfluss. Er fühlte sich einfach befreit und er spürte, wie sich in seiner Seele eine Barriere auflöste. Explosionsartig breitete sich ein loderndes Feuer aus, das seinen gesamten Körper erfasste, sein Herz, seinen Geist und seine Seele.

Er lächelte matt und wurde daraufhin sofort wieder ernst. Ruckartig öffnete er seine Augen und nahm den Bluttrinker in sein Blickfeld. Mechanisch hob sich seine rechte Hand und zeigte mit der Fläche auf den Blonden, der einen weiteren Schritt zurückging und sich dann panisch umdrehte, um wegzurennen. Allerdings kam er nicht weit.

Er begann zu schreien und sich zu winden. Seine Gekreischte steigerte sich ins Unermessliche und verursachte bei dem Vampirjäger Kopfschmerzen, doch dieser stierte stur auf den Bluttrinker vor sich, der auf die Knie fiel und sich wie wild schüttelte.  
Einige Flammen schossen plötzlich aus seinen Augen, aus dem Mund und den Ohren, aber Harry stand bewegungslos an Ort und Stelle und konzentrierte sich weiter auf den Vampir, der mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall auseinander gesprengt wurde. Die matschigen Organe spritzen durch die Luft, landeten teilweise auf der schwarzen Kleidung des Schwarzhaarigen, der nur leicht schmunzelte und sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht wischte. Doch sofort ergriff ihn grausames Entsetzten, als ihm gewahr wurde, dass er für diesen Rest Klumpen verantwortlich war. Er hatte den Vampir zum Explodieren gebracht, nur mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken.

Kleine Tränen kullerten seine Wangen hinab und er schluchzte unkontrolliert. Nein, er konnte nicht glauben, dass der Mensch in ihm langsam verschwand, er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass er ein Sklave des Vampirblutes war und er wollte nicht verstehen, was er hier getan hatte. Er fiel hilflos auf die Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er fühlte sich schwach und gleichzeitig unbesiegbar, einerseits vollkommen und andererseits verabscheuungswürdig. Er weinte lauter und sein Körper bebte. Er bewegte seinen Oberkörper vor und zurück.

Doch dann spürte er sanfte und liebevolle Hände, die seinen Kopf an eine Brust drückten.

„Scht, mein Junge. Weine dich aus. Es wird endlich Zeit." Harry reagierte darauf gar nicht, sondern legte seine Arme um den Nacken des Fremden und legte seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge ab. Der Fremde umfasste seinen Kopf und kraulte durch die schwarzen, seidigen Haare, die ihn traurig und schmerzerfüllt zum Lächeln brachten.

„Ach, Harry, mein Junge….", hauchte der junge Mann liebevoll und streichelte weiter, bis nur noch kleine Schluchzer des Vampirjägers kamen.

Zärtlich wiegte er den Ex-Gryffindor vor und zurück, der sich nur noch an ihn kuschelte und ab und zu seufzte.

Plötzlich verspürte der Fremde eine Aura, die ihm lange nicht mehr begegnet war, ganz in der Nähe, nein, in unmittelbarer Umgebung. Sein Kopf ruckte hoch zu einem Hochhaus, das nicht allzu weit entfernt war. Die Schwingungen in der Luft schienen ihm feindlich entgegen zu peitschten. Ein Vampir… und sogar der Stärkste von allen.

„Etamin.", nuschelte der Fremde schief grinsend und musterte den Bluttrinker im roten Kimono offen. Er sollte seine Gedanken lesen, die dem Oberhaupt der Vampire eine Warnung schickten.

Und der schwarzhaarige Vampir auf dem Hochhaus verstand, denn er lachte verächtlich und zeigte dabei auf Harry. Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf und zog den Ex-Gryffindor in eine festere Umarmung.

„Niemals. Er wird niemals dir gehören.", hauchte der junge Mann mit warnenden Unterton.

Wieder lachte der andere Vampir und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Wir werden sehen.", drang eine Stimme im Kopf des Fremden, der nur noch sah, wie der schwarzhaarige Bluttrinker von einer zur nächsten Sekunde, verschwand.

Er stöhnte ausgedehnt und schob dann Harry ein Stück von sich, der nun die Augen öffnete und fragend in ein paar identische Seen blickte. Seine Smaragde huschten über die blasse Haut zu den braunen Haaren und wieder kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er diesen jungen Mann, der vielleicht nur zwei, drei Jahre älter war als er, kannte.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte der Vampirjäger irritiert und streifte zögerlich mit seiner Hand die Wange seines Gegenübers, der daraufhin nur schmunzelte und nickte.

„Deine Frage ist berechtigt, doch sollten wir es nachher klären. Ich bringe dich nach Hause. Du hast dich mit diesem Angriff auf den Bluttrinker, verausgabt. Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich dich trage.", lachte der Braunhaarige und griff mit einer Hand unter Harrys Kniekehlen, um ihn richtig zu packen. Erschrocken quietschte der Ex-Gryffindor auf, als er hochgehoben wurde und intuitiv krallte er sich in den roten Rollkragenpullover.

Mit seinem Gepäck auf dem Arm, hüpfte der Fremde über die Dächer, während Harry zu dem jungen Mann hoch blickte. Er konnte nur noch in diese grünen Augen starren, die ihm ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit vermittelten. Dieser Braunhaarige hatte einfach eine schützende und beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn, obwohl sein Unterbewusstsein wusste, dass er ein Vampir war. Doch in diesem Moment war das unwichtig. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause und schlafen. Und wie auf Kommando, dämmerte er in weg in einen Traum, worin sein Vater, James Potter, eine Rolle spielte.

Der junge Mann lachte erleichtert und drückte den schlaffen Körper noch weiter an sich, während die Dächer der Häuser einfach an ihm vorbeirauschten. In wenigen Minuten erreichten sie die Wohnung des Schwarzhaarigen und gesittet betrat er das Haus durch die Haustür. Er stiefelte die Treppe hinauf und klopfte gegen die alte Holztür. Sofort hörte er von innen eilende Schritte und die Tür wurde dann aufgerissen. Im Rahmen stand ein blonder Junge, dessen graue Augen zuerst auf Harry schauten, bevor sie sich in die grünen des Fremden bohrten.

„Was- was ist mit Harry passiert?", hauchte der Grauäugige besorgt und machte Platz, damit er eintreten konnte.

„Ich werde es dir gleich erzählen, aber der Junge muss ins Bett. Er ist mir während des Weges hierher eingeschlafen."

Der Blonde nickte nur und zeigte ihm den Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Dort legte der Braunhaarige den Jungen in das Bett und deckte ihn zu, bevor er sich zu dem Blonden umdrehte und diesen musterte.

„Du bist ein Vampir."

„Ja, wie du."  
Die beiden fixierten sich, schienen den anderen auszutesten, doch schon nach Sekunden gaben sie es auf und der Fremde legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Blonden, der leicht zusammenzuckte, als er die freundschaftlichen Schwingungen des Vampirs spürte.

„Wie heißt du, mein Freund?"

„Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

„Es freut mich, dich kennen zulernen, Draco Malfoy. Mein Name ist Konstantin."

„Konstantin? Der ist aber lang… Darf ich dich Kon nennen?", grinste Draco leicht und zwinkerte schelmisch.  
Konstantin stutzte, bevor er anfing, laut zu lachen.

„Aber nur, wenn ich dich Drac' nennen darf."  
Der Ex-Slytherin verzog das Gesicht und seufzte resignierend.

„Wenn du magst."

Beide Vampire verstanden sich auf anhieb. Auch wenn man es äußerlich nicht sah, so ähnelte sich ihr Wesen.

Plötzlich trat eine weitere Person ins Zimmer, die mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen, die Anwesenden betrachtete.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte Envin misstrauisch und trat auf das Bett zu, um Harrys Puls zu prüfen.

„Konstantin.", war die schlichte Antwort des Braunhaarigen, der den Weißhaarigen interessiert beobachtete. Der Mann mit den grauen Augen, hatte etwas Verführerisches an sich, das Konstantin irgendwie anzog. Doch er schüttelte dieses Gefühl ab und stierte auf den Schwarzhaarigen hinab, der gleichmäßig atmete und tief und fest schlief.

„Wir sollten reden."

„Über Harry?"

„Ja, er ist in Gefahr. Und auch ich kann ihn nicht beschützen. So gerne ich es täte, meine Kräfte kommen nicht gegen diese Macht an, die Harry besitzen will. Ich bin alt… sehr alt, doch der Gegner ist noch älter und mir überlegen.", erklärte Konstantin und huschte mit seinen Smaragden zu Envin, der mit verschränkten Armen auf Harry hinab sah.

„Wieso interessieren sie sich so für einen Vampirjäger? Es sollte ihnen egal sein, was mit ihm passiert, schließlich tötet er ihre Gleichgesinnten…", sagte der Weißhaarige gefühllos und ruckte mit dem Kopf zu Konstantin, der sich plötzlich leicht unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

„Kommen sie… ich bin ein guter Beobachter. Die Augen… man erkennt alles an den Augen und ihre sagen mir eine Verwandtschaft zu Harry. Smaragdgrün ist sehr selten… zu selten, als das es Zufall wäre."

Der braunhaarige Vampir nickte aufgebend und bedachte den Schlafenden mit liebevollen Blicken.

„Sie haben Recht. Ich bin mit ihm verwandt. Er ist mein Fleisch. Mein Blut. Ein Halbvampir, der langsam erwacht. Und du hast Schuld, Draco. Er wird einiges durchmachen müssen. Du hast seine Gene angeregt…"

„Warte Kon, soll das heißen… du- du bist Harrys V-vater?", stotterte Draco, der auf die Knie fiel und sich die Augen rieb.

„Ja. Harry Potter ist James Potters und mein Sohn. Ein verbotenes Kind, das von anderen Vampiren gejagt wird. Solche Kinder sind unrein… und doch liebte ich das Baby… Ich wollte es beschützen und behüten… was ich nicht immer schaffte… er ist das einzige Kind mit menschlichen und vampirischen Blut."

„Ich dachte es mir schon, als ich die Konsistenz seines Blutes untersuchte. Ich konnte mir keinen Reim daraus machen."

„Nun, jetzt wissen sie es.", seufzte Konstantin und ging aus dem Schlafzimmer, Richtung Küche. Dort drehte er den Wasserhahn auf und beugte sich nach vorne, womit das Wasser über seinen Kopf lief. Nach Minuten kam er wieder hervor und ließ sich von Draco ein Handtuch geben.

„Sorry, musste sein.", lächelte Konstantin missglückt und setzte sich im Wohnzimmer auf einen Sessel, wo er die Beine an seinen Körper zog und mit seinen Armen umschlang.

„Bevor sie anfangen zu erzählen, rufe ich noch John an. Ihn wird es auch interessieren.", wandte Envin ein und ging auf das Telefon zu, während Draco auf dem Sofa Platz nahm.

Gedankenverloren starrte er die Wand an, als sich Konstantin räusperte.

„Du bist noch jung. Sehr jung."

„Ja."

„Und du liebst meinen Sohn."

„Ja, sehr."

Der braunhaarige Vampir hatte gehofft falsch zu liegen.

„Du weißt, es wird keine Zukunft geben. Er ist anders… Er wird nur von dir abhängig sein. Draco, ich lese deine Seele und deine Gedanken wie in einem Buch. Ich weiß alles… Und ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich verstehe dich teilweise nicht… und ich verstehe meinen Sohn teilweise nicht."

„Da gibt es nichts zu verstehen, Kon. Harry, sowie ich, sind verdammt. Kinder der Finsternis, die einen falschen Weg gewählt haben und wir werden dafür unsere gerechte Strafe erhalten."

„Nein, Drac'. Ihr steckt schon mittendrin in eurer Strafe. Und sie wird noch endlos weitergehen, denn auch Harry ist unsterblich… somit seid ihr verdammt bis in die Ewigkeit."

„Nun, dann soll es so sein."

Dracos Augen waren hart, glitzerten kalt und unnahbar, doch gleichzeitig strahlten sie eine Überzeugung aus, die der braunhaarige Vampir selten gesehen hatte. Doch etwas anderes machte ihm Angst.  
Der Ex-Slytherin hatte sich selbst und das Leben aufgegeben. Man sah es genau in diesem silbrigen Grau. Ja, Konstantin wusste, dieser Junge hatte eigentlich keinen Lebenswillen mehr. Nur Harry erhielt ihn am Leben und auch wenn es Harry nicht eingestehen wollte, Draco erhielt ihn am Leben.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Erwachen

Stille und Dunkelheit herrschte im Wohnzimmer. Nur zwei Kerzen in einem Ständer, spendeten geheimnisvolles Licht und warfen Schatten auf die drei Gestalten, die ruhig und unbeweglich auf ihren Plätzen saßen.

Nur der Braunhaarige wiegte seinen Kopf immer wieder hin und her, während ein kleines Lächeln seinen Mund umspielte. Seine Hände waren um die angezogenen Knie gelegt, wobei sein Fuß, zu den Bewegungen des Kopfes, auf das Leder tippte.

Fasziniert beobachten zwei graue Augenpaare den Vampir genau, dessen Smaragde geschlossen waren. Draco und Envin trauten sich gar nicht, irgendetwas zu sagen, zu sehr mussten sie erstmal verdauen, dass der Vater von Harry vor ihnen saß. Für den Blonden eine Unmöglichkeit und doch war es so.

Verwirrt schüttelte er letztendlich den Kopf und stiefelte in die Küche, wo er den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und die Flüssigkeit mit seinen Händen schöpfte, um es sich ins Gesicht zu klatschen. Kühl und beruhigend fühlte sich das Wasser auf seiner Haut an und brachte eine gewisse Ordnung in seinen Gedanken. Immer wieder wiederholte er den Vorgang, bis er genug hatte. Er ließ die Flüssigkeit einfach weiterlaufen und rutschte die Schränke herunter. Er lehnte nun gegen das dunkle Holz und betrachtete sich die Wassertropfen, die sein Gesicht hinunterliefen, oder sich aus seinen nassen, blonden Strähnen lösten. Doch bald vermischten sich die Tropfen mit seinen Tränen, die unaufhaltsam seine Wangen hinunterliefen und ebenfalls seine Hose befeuchteten. Schnell wischte er sich über seine Sturmböen.

Nein, er wollte nicht schon wieder heulen. Er weinte schon viel zu oft, seit er hier bei Harry war. Es wunderte ihn sowieso, warum er immer noch Tränen vergießen konnte, schließlich müsste sein Vorrat schon längst erschöpft sein. Aber so war es nicht. Jederzeit könnte er weinen, so wie jetzt. Er verabscheute sich selber dafür, fühlte sich schwach, kränklich, verabscheuungswürdig. Und im Inneren seines Herzens wusste er, dass es stimmte. Mit ihm konnte man einfach kein Mitleid haben, da er sich selbst in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Er musste sich in den Ex-Gryffindor verlieben, er musste ihm hörig werden und er musste ihm sein Blut geben. Ja, er hatte sich und Harry das Unglück gebracht. Er hätte sich vor Tagen, als der Vampirjäger ihn aus Malfoy Manor holte, einfach töten lassen sollen. Um wie viel leichter wäre jetzt das Leben von dem Schwarzhaarigen und genauso das seiner Eltern. Sie könnten jederzeit sterben, denn er nahm Harrys Warnung sehr ernst. Ungern gab er es zu, aber er hatte vor seinem ehemaligen Mitschüler Angst, ja fast sogar Panik. Doch er liebte ihn. Er verfluchte sich selbst für diese Gefühle.

Ruckartig wurde er aus seinen brütenden Gedanken geholt, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, während die andere nach seinen Kinn griff. Draco sah nach oben und starrte sofort in ein paar türkise Augen, die ihn liebevoll und doch heimtückisch anstierten.

„Großer Bruder, vergiss ihn. Bitte, du denkst zu viel über ihn nach. Du hast noch nicht mal gemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr im Schlafzimmer lag. Nur wegen ihm. Du quälst mich, du quälst dich. Und du labst dich daran, du kannst ohne diesen dumpfen Schmerz in deinem Herzen nicht mehr leben. Habe ich Recht?", hauchte Kirion hämisch und küsste den Ex-Slytherin auf die Lippen.

„Ki-kirion, w-was erzählst du da?", stotterte der Blonde fassungslos und kam sich jetzt, durch die Worte des jungen Vampirs, niedrig und gedemütigt vor. Der Drang machte sich in ihm breit zu duschen und mit einer Bürste den nichtvorhandenen Dreck abzukratzen.

„Du.. wie bist du an den anderen vorbeigekommen?"

„Unwichtig, Liebster. Es geht im Moment um dich. Ach, Draco. Du bist so menschlich, so kleinlich. Das ist so ekelerregend, dass ich es schon wieder süß finde.", lächelte Kirion nachsichtig und liebkoste dann Dracos Hals, der sich auf die Unterlippe beißen musste, um nicht laut zu stöhnen. Er spürte seinen Vampir in sich brüllen, der gegen sein Gefängnis kämpfte, aber momentan nicht raus konnte. Und so sollte es, nach Dracos Meinung, auch bleiben.

„Kirion, du bist plötzlich so anders. Wo ist der kleine, niedliche Vampir, der so gerne mit dem Kissen kuschelte, der mich wie einen Bruder liebte?", fragte der Ex-Slytherin zitternd und schloss gequält die Augen.

„Denn gibt es seit dieser Nacht nicht mehr. Seit du mit mir geschlafen hast, wandelt sich mein Körper, mein Geist, mein innerer Vampir. Du hast meine Kräfte geweckt und dafür danke ich dir, mein Geliebter.", flüsterte der braunhaarige Junge verführerisch und ließ sich vor Draco auf die Knie nieder.

„Komm mit mir, Draco. Lass uns von hier verschwinden. Jemand ruft mich, es ist ein Befehl und ich werde gehen. Komm mit mir, Liebster. Du gehörst zu mir. An meine Seite, wir sind schließlich gebunden."

„Das war ein Fehler. Ein großer Fehler. Ich hätte mich nie dir hingeben sollen. Ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder, aber da war nie mehr. Du.. wie hast du mich unter deine Kontrolle gekriegt? Ich weiß, mein Vampir spielt da eine Rolle, aber-"

„Hör auf zu flennen.", unterbrach Kirion den Ex-Slytherin zärtlich aber bestimmend und wischte mit den Daumen die Tränen weg.

„Draco, folge mir! Der Meister ruft. Und auch dich wird er gebrauchen können."

„Nein, ich kann nicht!", wimmerte Draco und schlug die Hände vor die Augen.

„Ich liebe ihn. Ich werde bei ihm bleiben. Tut mir leid, Kirion, aber ich gehöre mit Leib und Seele ihm, auch wenn mein Vampir mit dir gebunden ist."

Kirion fauchte und holte mit der Hand aus, die plötzlich von einer anderen Hand ergriffen und niedergedrückt wurde. Schnell drehte sich Kirion um und schaute in zwei sprühende Smaragde, die ihn hasserfüllt und angewidert anguckten. Der junge Mann knurrte wütend und zerrte den braunhaarigen Jungen auf die Beine, der sich dabei wehrte.

„Kleines, bösartiges Geschöpf. Du hast schon genug angerichtet. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, ich hätte dich vorhin spüren müssen, aber kein Wunder, dass ich es nicht konnte. Du bist ein Kind von ihm. Verlorene Seele.", zischte Konstantin zornig und schleuderte Kirion aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer, wo Envin aus seiner Erstarrung schreckte und verwundert auf den jungen Vampir blickte, der die Zähne bleckte und sich wie ein gefangenes Tier im Raum umsah.

Doch Konstantin würdigte Kirion zunächst keines Blickes mehr, sondern nahm Draco sanft in den Arm, der sich einfach an den Braunhaarigen drückte und lauthals schluchzte. Sein Körper bebte wie Espenlaub, seine Haut war kalt, fast gefroren.

„Bei Merlin.", nuschelte Konstantin besorgt und hob den leichten Ex-Slytherin hoch und trug ihn Richtung Schlafzimmer, wo er Draco neben den schlafenden Harry legte. Der Blonde klammerte sich richtig an den Braunhaarigen, der beruhigend lächelte und ihm über die Stirn strich, um die blonden Strähnen zur Seite zu schieben. Er hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte einlullend:

„Schlaf, Draco. Du brauchst Schlaf. Wenigstens ein, zwei Stunden." Danach löste er sich von dem Ex-Slytherin und ging mit festen Schritten ins Wohnzimmer, wo immer noch Kirion auf dem Boden saß, der ihn nun eisig mit Blicken aufspießte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Draco gehört mir.", fauchte Kirion leise und dennoch furchterregend, doch Konstantin rang das nur ein müdes Lächeln ab. Er winkte mit der Hand ab und schlenderte auf den braunhaarigen Jungen zu, der rückwärts krabbelte, bis er gegen die Wand knallte.

„Kleiner, du weißt gar nicht, wovon du redest. Arme, verirrte Seele. Er hätte dich nie zum Vampir machen sollen. Aber er hatte schon immer den Drang zu Monstrositäten. Ich allerdings hätte dich schon als Mensch getötet. Du warst schon immer ein krankes Wesen.", erzählte Konstantin im Plauderton und packte den Jungen am Kragen.

„Aber was noch nicht ist, kann ja noch werden.", zischelte der junge Mann gefährlich und packte mit der freien Hand zum Haarschopf.

„Ich sollte dir einfach den Kopf abreißen."

Das absolute Grauen ergriff Envin, der entsetzt zu den beiden Kontrahenten rannte und dem braunhaarigen Mann am Handgelenk griff. Dieser drehte sich fragend um und sah in zwei, vor Schreck geweitete, graue Augen, die sich in seine Smaragde bohrten.

„Sie können ihn doch nicht einfach vernichten."

„Und ob ich das kann. Ich werde es tun. Sehen sie ihn an, genau! Er ist nicht das kleine fünfzehnjährige Kind, das hier vor uns sitzt. Er ist schon viel älter… er hat mindestens zehn Jahre mehr auf dem Buckel."

Auf einmal wurden Schritte laut, die die Treppe hinaufstürmten und ehe man sich versah, wurde die Haustür aufgerissen und ein außer Atem röchelnder John Crow, stand im Türrahmen.

„Was ist passiert?", hechelte dieser und wankte ins Zimmer, um sich sofort in den Sessel fallen zu lassen.

Die Chance dieser Ablenkung nutzend, befreite sich Kirion aus den Fängen von Konstantin und sprang in die Höhe. Er sprintete zur Tür und blieb noch einmal kurz stehen, um zu schreien:

„Er wird euch töten. Und Draco gehört mir. Sein Vampir wird ihn irgendwann zu mir führen." Nach diesen Worten war er verschwunden und ließ einen kochenden braunhaarigen Vampir zurück, der Anstalten machte, hinterher zu rennen. Doch Envin hielt ihn am Ärmel fest und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass ihn. Wir finden ihn. Wie er sagte, Draco wird ihn suchen."

Konstantin nickte resignierend und schloss die Tür, bevor er sich zu den beiden Anwesenden begab, die ihn teils interessiert, teils misstrauisch musterten.

„Was bistn du für einer?", verlangte der blonde Mann mit den braunen Augen, zu wissen und neigte leicht den Kopf, dabei die eine Hand im Mantel stecken habend.

„Lass dein Samuraischwert bei dir und nerv mich nicht.", murrte Konstantin gelangweilt, grinste dann aber höhnisch, als er Johns Gesicht sah, das beinahe die Fassung verlor.

„Wird das hier ein Vampirnest, oder was?", knurrte Crow unwillig und verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. Envin rollte daraufhin mit den Augen und seufzte.

„John, darf ich dir vorstellen, Konstantin… Harrys Vater."

Mit Glubschaugen sah er zwischen dem Weißhaarigen, der völlig ernst auf dem Sofa saß, und dem Braunhaarigen, der breit grinste, hin und her. Dann lachte er schallend und klopfte sich amüsiert auf den Schenkel.

„Na klar und ich bin der Obervampir."

„Ja, echt? Ich hatte dich aber anders in Erinnerung.", antwortete Konstantin trocken und setzte sich neben Envin, der ihn aus den Augenwinkeln anschielte.

„D-das ist n-nicht euer Ernst, oder?", krächzte der blonde Vampirjäger und schluckte einmal.

„Doch. Ich hatte eine Liaison mit James Potter. Ja, es ist schon fast neunzehn Jahre her, seit wir zusammenkamen und er schwanger wurde… von mir. Unverzeihlich, und du als Vampirjäger, Crow, müsstest es wissen."

Der Angesprochene nickte.

„Solche Kinder waren gefürchtet. Angeblich haben sie Fähigkeiten, die selbst die Ältesten nicht besitzen. Mischlingskinder, die menschliches und nichtmenschliches Blut verbinden."

„Genau, auf die Verbindung kommt es an. Sie sind C-children."

„C-Children?", hakte Envin nach und fingerte nach einem Blatt Papier und einem Bleistift.

„Ja, Connection-Children. Verbindungskinder übersetzt, obwohl es ziemlich scheiße klingt. Und Harry ist solch ein Kind. Seine Kräfte sind groß, unberechenbar und er kann sie noch nicht kontrollieren. Ich selbst durfte es vorhin miterleben, denn er hat einen Vampir explodieren lassen."

„Cool."

„Nein, Crow, das ist total uncool. Er könnte jeden, sogar einen Menschen, in die Luft sprengen. Sie möchten doch kein Massaker, oder? Würde mich auch sehr wundern… genauso seine fünf Sinne… sehr ausgeprägt, nur kann er sie teilweise nicht abstellen. Dies geschieht meist zufällig."

„Sie scheinen ihn beobachtet zu haben. Wenn sie so viel über Harry wissen, da müssen sie ihn ja sein ganzes Leben lang im Verborgenen studiert haben."

„Ja, sie haben absolut Recht. Ich sah, wie er aufwuchs, ich konnte vom Weiten seine Schulzeit miterleben und ich bekam mit, wie Harry zum Beruf des Vampirjägers kam."

„Sie haben nie eingegriffen. Er hätte sterben können", schrie Envin hüpfte vom Sofa auf.

„Ja, aber ich musste es riskieren. Niemand durfte von meiner Existenz erfahren. Es hätte Harrys Tod bedeuten können, denn sobald ein Vampir von ihm, beziehungsweise von der Verbindung seines Blutes erfuhr, hätte er meinen Sohn vernichtet. Das hätte ich nicht ertragen."

„Aber wieso habe ich nie diese Verbindung im Blut gesehen? Ich habe regelmäßig sein Blut kontrolliert."

„Draco."

„Draco?"

„Ja. Ihr müsst verstehen, nur wenige Schlucke eines Vampirs haben keine Auswirkungen auf den menschlichen Körper. Erst größere Mengen machen ein Lebewesen abhängig… wie es nun mit Harry ist. Draco konnte eigentlich nichts dafür. Woher sollte er das wissen? Aber im Fall Harry hatte dieses vampirische Blut noch andere Auswirkungen…."

Konstantin stöhnte und rieb sich die Schläfen. In diesem Moment sah er müde und alt aus, obwohl er nicht älter sein konnte als einundzwanzig, zweiundzwanzig.

„Das unsterbliche Blut.. es erwacht.", flüsterte der Weißhaarige matt und ließ sich zittrig wieder auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Ja. Und jetzt ist es dabei, mit dem menschlichen Teil, einen Kampf auszufechten."

„Wer wird gewinnen?"

„Keine Ahnung… der Vampir… der Mensch… beide… keiner von beiden… ich weiß es nicht. Das entscheidet letztendlich Harrys Unterbewusstsein… oder sein äußerer Einfluss."

„Einfluss? Moment.. Draco… sie haben ihn zu ihm gelegt."

„Ja, kleines Erfinderlein."

Bei diesem Wort musste Konstantin kichern, hatte sich aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. „Ich kenne meinen Sohn… freiwillig wird er sich nicht der Vampirseite fügen… doch komplett Mensch will er auch nicht sein. Er braucht seine Fähigkeiten, die bisher zwar schwach ausgeprägt waren, aber ihm geholfen hatten… das würde hinauslaufen, dass keines der beiden Blutsorten gewinnen wird… und das würde den Tod bedeuten."

„Aber Draco. Ist das richtig?"

„Hier geht es nicht mehr um Richtig oder Falsch, vertretbar oder nichtvertretbar. Es geht um das Leben meines Kindes. Ich will es nicht aufgeben und wenn ich ihm sein Menschsein nehmen muss, so bleibt er dennoch Harry… seine Seele ist die Gleiche. Ich liebe ihn. Ich würde für ihn sterben, für ihn in die Hölle gehen und dem Teufel ins Gesicht spuken… eine interessante Vorstellung."

„Sie haben recht… obwohl ich ihren Weg nicht billige, so verstehe ich ihre Motive. Sie können auf mich zählen."

„Öhm… ja… ich, verstehe zwar nicht so ganz, worum es hier wirklich geht, aber Harry ist mein bester Freund. Ich lasse ihn niemals im Stich… Und jeder der ihm wehtun will, bekommt es mit meinem Katana zu tun.", sprach John Crow überzeugt und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Konstantin und Envin mussten bei diesem Anblick einfach schmunzeln.

„Ich werde eure Hilfe brauchen. Denn wir haben es mit einem Gegner zu tun, der in einer Zeit lebte, bevor die Zeit überhaupt für den Menschen ergreifbar war. Die schöpferische Kraft der Vampire. Der, der uns erschuf."

„Der Älteste.", hauchte Envin und legte eine Hand auf Konstantins Schulter, der sie mit seiner Hand umschloss.

„Ja, kleines Erfinderlein. Der Älteste. Die Quelle aller Vampire… und meine Quelle, mein Vampirvater, mein damaliger Geliebter, mein Mentor… und mein größter Feind."

Leicht rekelte sich eine der zwei Gestalten im Bett. Sie gähnte ausgiebig und öffnete die verklebten Augen, das sich als schwere Aufgabe herausstellte. Er grummelte leise vor sich hin und setzte sich erschöpft auf und rieb sich die immer noch verschleierten Smaragde. Erst nach einer Weile war er soweit wach, dass er seine Umgebung mustern konnte. Sofort stellte er fest, dass er in seinem Schlafzimmer lag. Aber wie war er hierher gekommen? Er erinnerte sich noch an diesen braunhaarigen Mann, der ihn in den Arm genommen hatte. Der musste ihn auch nach Hause gebracht haben.

Er seufzte leise und hörte plötzlich ein leises Stöhnen, das direkt von neben ihm kam. Er ruckte mit dem Kopf zur linken Seite und konnte, soweit diese Dunkelheit es zuließ, blondes Haar und weiße Haut erkennen. Er stockte mitten im Luftholen, atmete dann aber unkontrolliert weiter.

„Draco.", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige so leise, dass es ein Mensch kaum hören konnte, doch der Vampir bewegte sich daraufhin und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht in Harrys Richtung, schlief aber friedlich weiter.

Viele Minuten betrachtete er sich den Ex-Slytherin, der wie ein marmorner Engel dalag. Nur schwer konnte sich der Vampirjäger von dem Anblick losreißen und schlug dann doch die Decke zur Seite. Er stand auf und wankte zum Fenster, wo er die schweren und dicken, schwarzen Vorhänge ein wenig beiseite schob. Sofort strahlte ihm grelles Sonnenlicht entgegen und stach ihn ungewohnt in den Augen. Er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, doch er versuchte weiter hinauszuschauen. Seine tränenden Smaragde huschten über die Außenwelt und erkannten am Stand der Sonne, dass es bereits früher Nachmittag war. Nach wenigen Sekunden hielt er es nicht mehr aus und ließ den Vorhang fallen. Er sah sich zu Draco um, der immer noch tief schlummerte.

„Es könnte so einfach sein.", murmelte Harry vor sich hin und starrte regelrecht durch Draco hindurch. Dann nahm er wieder den Vorhang in Augenschein und krallte seine Finger regelrecht in den dunklen Stoff.

Er müsste nur den Vorhang zur Seite schieben und der Vampir würde in Flammen aufgehen und verbrennen. Somit hätte er sein Problem aus dem Weg geschaffen, schließlich hasste er Draco, er hatte ihn immer gehasst…

Plötzlich schlug der Vampir die Augen auf und fixierte sofort Harry, so als ob er die Gedanken gehört hätte.

„Harry.", schmatzte Draco schlaftrunken und setzte sich kraftlos auf. Seine Augen zeigten noch den Schlaf, den er immer noch nicht ganz abgelegt hatte.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Hör auf.", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige unwirsch und ließ letztendlich den Stoff los.

Nein, er konnte sich nichts mehr vormachen. Sein Innerstes wandelte sich, besonders im Bezug zu dem Blonden, der ihn gekränkt und traurig anschaute.

„Hör auf. Wo ist der Malfoy, den ich in der Schule kennen gelernt habe? Das arrogante Arschloch, das keine Möglichkeit ausließ, mich zu ärgern?"

„Der ist gestorben."

„Nein, das will und kann ich nicht glauben.", schnaubte der Schwarzhaarige und ging auf Draco zu. Er kletterte aufs Bett und krabbelte auf den Blonden zu, der sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

„Dieser Slytherin steckt noch irgendwo in dir. Ihn muss nur jemand finden."

„Du willst diese Person sein, oder was?", fauchte der Vampir angriffsbereit, zuckte aber zusammen als Harry seine Hand auf seine Wange legte.

„Was?"

„Eigentlich müsste ich dich hassen… ich habe es mir so oft eingeredet, ich habe dir wehgetan, dich gedemütigt und hatte Gefallen daran. Doch… doch ich kann mich nicht mehr belügen. Ich empfinde etwas für dich. Allerdings weiß ich nicht ob es Liebe ist... ich habe noch nicht mal Ahnung darüber, ob ich überhaupt lieben kann. Ich will dir nichts vormachen, genauso wenig wie mir… aber lass mir Zeit."

„Moment, soll das heißen, dass du mit mir zusammen sein willst?", fragte Draco irritiert und packte nach Harrys Hand, die sich in diesem Moment so warm und zärtlich anfühlte.

„Ja… ich brauche dich… körperlich… aber auch seelisch… ich verstehe es nicht... aber vielleicht kannst du mir helfen dies zu ergründen."

Der Ex-Slytherin strahlte über das ganze Gesicht bis es sich verdunkelte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte die Schluchzer zurückzuhalten, die in seinem Hals steckten.

„Da gibt es etwas, was ich dir sagen muss.", krächzte Draco brüchig und warf sich dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Arme, der erstaunt den Rücken des Vampirs streichelte.

„Ich… ich habe etwas Schreckliches getan. Kirion-"

Der Blonde wurde unterbrochen, als Harry plötzlich laut aufkreischte. Der Schrei nahm immer größere Dimensionen an. Die Fenster klirrten, zerbrachen aber noch nicht. Doch der Ton schmerzte selbst Draco in den Ohren, so dass er sie zuhalten musste. Er verzog das Gesicht und kniff die Sturmböen stark zusammen, als ob das helfen könnte, den Schrei auszuschließen.

Im durch Vorhänge abgedunkelten Wohnzimmer, saßen drei Personen, von denen zwei entsetzt aufgesprungen waren und drängend zum Schlafraum sahen. Der Dritte lachte nur verunglückt und deutete den beiden sich zu setzen.

Er schloss die grünen Smaragde und keuchte mitleidig auf.

„Die Endphase… sie hat begonnen."

Langsam wurde der Schrei immer leiser, nahm an Nuancen ab, bis nur noch ein leises Schluchzen zu hören war. Draco seufzte erleichtert auf und zog sofort den Ex-Gryffindor in seine Arme, der weinte und wimmerte und sich sofort in seinem Oberteil, das er vor Harrys und Konstantins Ankunft übergezogen hatte, verkrallte.

„Es tut so weh, Draco. Hilf mir. Hilf mir. Der Schmerz… der Schmerz… er überrennt mich, übernimmt die Kontrolle in meinem Körper.", quietschte Harry fast.  
Der Blonde fühlte sich hilflos. Er hatte keine Idee, wie er seinem Freund helfen konnte. Er konnte den Vampirjäger nur hin und her wiegen, ihm durch die Haare streifen und ihm liebliche Worte ins Ohr flüstern. Doch all das bewirkte keine Reaktion, im Gegenteil:

Der Körper des Schwarzhaarigen versteifte sich immer mehr und das Zittern ließ nach, bevor er ganz verschwand.  
Erschrocken schob Draco den Ex-Gryffindor ein Stück von sich und versuchte den Blick von Harry einzufangen, doch die Augen stierten durchdringend an die Decke. Heftig schüttelte der Blonde den Vampirjäger, so dass sein Kopf wild hin und her rollte, doch kein Ton kam dem Schwarzhaarigen über die blassen Lippen.

„Verdammt, Potter. Ich prügele dich gleich windelweich, wenn du nicht sofort einen Laut von dir gibst. Ich schwöre dir, du kommst da nur noch krankenhausreif geschlagen raus. Hörst du, Potter?", rief Draco hoffnungslos und wütend, und schüttelte weiter an den Schultern.  
Doch dann begann Harry schallend zu lachen. Er kicherte und grinste vor sich hin und küsste den Ex-Slytherin auf den rosigen Mund.

„War da nicht wieder der Eisprinz von Slytherin? Ach, ich liebe es, wie du immer ‚Potter' sagst.", schmunzelte der Ex-Gryffindor amüsiert, als ihm plötzlich ein Krampf packte und er wieder auf schrie.

„Scheiße.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige noch, bevor er mit dem gesamten Körper aufs Bett fiel. Er warf sich auf der Matratze hin und her und atmete schwer.

Wieder kreischte er gellend und riss dabei soweit den Mund auf, dass Draco Harrys Zähne sehen konnte. Fasziniert und vom Grauen gepackt, erkannte er zwei noch nicht ganz ausgeprägte Vampirzähne. Geschockt sah er einmal in die grünen Smaragde und dann wieder auf die Eckzähne, die langsam zu wachsen schienen.

„Was passiert hier?", hauchte Draco panisch und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sicher, er wusste was passierte, doch sein Verstand wollte es einfach nicht begreifen… und doch geschah es. Harrys zweites Ich erwachte, sein Vampir befreite sich aus seinem jahrelangen Gefängnis, doch er war zu schwach. Woher Draco das so genau wusste, war ihm schleierhaft. Es war so, als ob eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte, was er zu tun hatte.

„Ein C-Child… Verdammt, woher weiß ich das schon wieder?", schimpfte der Ex-Slytherin angepisst und setzte sich nun auf Harrys Hüfte, um ihn in der Bewegung einzuschränken. Dann befreite er sein Handgelenk von seinem Pullover und presste es gegen Harrys Mund.

„Beiß schon zu. Tu es. Dein innerer Vampir schreit nach Blut. Ohne das wird er sich nicht befreien können… und du wirst sterben." Aha, gut zu wissen, dachte sich Draco insgeheim und verfluchte dieses neue Wissen, das in seinem Gehirn immer mehr wurde.

Der Ex-Gryffindor fauchte und vergrub seine noch nicht ganz entwickelten Eckzähne in der blassen Haut.

Draco stöhnte vor Schmerz, zog aber nicht den Arm zurück, so dass Harry immer mehr in sich aufnahm, bis schließlich sein innerer Vampir sich mit einem triumphierenden Grollen befreite.  
Der Blonde fiel erschöpft neben dem Schwarzhaarigen ins Bett und kuschelte sich an diesen. Harry legte nur noch mechanisch die Arme um den schmächtigen und ausgemergelten Körper und beide schliefen traumlos ein.

Einige Kilometer entfernt, stand eine Gestalt mitten im Raum und fuhr sich grinsend durch die schwarzen Haare. Er hatte diesen Schrei gehört, der Ruf eines Vampirs, der aus seinem Gefängnis ausgebrochen war. Ein mächtiger Vampir, obwohl noch zur Hälfte ein Mensch… eine Missgeburt, die eigentlich getötet werden sollte. Doch er hatte mit diesem Child etwas anderes vor.  
Er lachte schallend und tapste mit seinen nackten Füßen zu dem Jungen, der einige Meter von ihm entfernt kniete und den Kopf gesenkt hatte.

„Mein Kind, mein liebes Kind. Du bist also zu mir gekommen."

„Aber Vater, wie könnte ich nicht? Ich liebe dich.", freute sich der braunhaarige Junge, der nun langsam den Kopf hob und den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann eifrig und respektvoll anguckte.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", lächelte der Vampir im roten Kimono kalt und drehte sich zu den verdeckten Panoramafenstern um.

„Du bist also erwacht, Harry Potter. Ich freue mich schon, wenn du mein sein wirst."


	13. Chapter 13

13. Harrys verborgenes Geheimnis

Schon lange war der Schwarzhaarige wach und starrte an die weiße Decke, die er trotz Dunkelheit scharf erkennen konnte. Er sah die feinen Risse in der Farbe, sah die unterschiedlichen Schattierungen der weißen Abdeckung. Fasziniert huschten seine Augen zu dem blonden jungen Mann, der neben ihm lag und gleichmäßig atmete. Er sah genau die klitzekleinen Bewegungen der Strähnchen, die durch die ausgestoßene Luft verursacht wurden. Jede einzelne Pore erkannte er auf der ebenmäßigen Haut des Ex-Slytherin und er konnte nicht anders, als hauchzart darüber zu streicheln. Sie fühlte sich noch besser an, als es vor seiner Umwandlung war. Sanft strich er mit den Fingerkuppen über die seidigen Lippen, die sich leicht kräuselten. Der Kopf des Blonden drehte sich leicht und zwei graue, schelmisch glitzernde Sturmböen strahlten ihn liebevoll an.

Harry lächelte friedlich und rieb seine Wange an Dracos Haarschopf, der besitzergreifend seinen Arm um die Hüfte des Schwarzhaarigen legte und sich näher an ihn kuschelte.  
„Wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte der Blonde nuschelnd und versuchte in die Smaragde des Ex-Gryffindors zu sehen, doch leider lag er ein wenig unpassend dafür.  
„Gut… aber anders… Ich sehe Dinge, die ich vorher gar nicht wahrgenommen habe. Ich spüre meine Vampirzähne und doch… Ich habe keinen Durst auf Blut… aber Hunger auf ein leckeres Schnitzel… und trotzdem ist meine Haut blasser geworden, meine Sinne schärfer. Ich fühle mich irgendwie nicht mehr wie ich selbst, und dennoch bin ich ich."

„Du bist nun halb Mensch, halb Vampir."  
„Aber wieso, Draco?"  
„Das sollte dir jemand anders erzählen… denn ich muss dir etwas beichten.", druckste der Malfoyspross herum und löste sich aus Harrys Armen, der ihn verwirrt musterte. Doch der Vampir ließ sich nicht beirren und stand vom Bett auf, um im Zimmer umherzuwandeln. 

„Harry, lass mich bis zum Ende reden. Unterbrich mich nicht. Du kannst am Ende machen, was du willst. Schlagen, töten, egal, ich würde es verstehen, denn ich habe dich betrogen. Nein, ich weiß, wir sind nicht zusammen, aber ich habe die Gefühle für dich hintergangen und somit auch dich. Ich tat etwas, wofür ich mich jetzt schäme. Ich schlief mit Kirion."  
Harry zischte und wollte zum Sprechen ansetzen, doch der Ex-Slytherin winkte sofort ab.  
„Lass mich reden! Um es kurz zu formulieren: Mein Vampir verlangte die Vereinigung mit einem Gleichgesinnten, also einem Bluttrinker… und Kirion war der einzige… Du hast mich verlassen, bist einfach, nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen hatten, abgehauen. Kirion tröstete mich, gab mir Balsam für meine geschundene Seele, für die du übrigens die Schuld trägst. Nein, das ist keine Beschuldigung, sondern eine Tatsache. Du warst gemein zu mir. Einfach gemein und er war für mich da… Er verführte mich und ich ließ es bereitwillig mit mir machen… Ich genoss es, mein Vampir machte Freudensprünge, meine Seele fühlte sich vollkommen… aber nur für kurze Zeit. Denn als ich erkannte, dass ich eigentlich mein Herz betrogen hatte, hätte ich mich am liebsten in den Tiefen der Erde vergraben. Ich habe mich selber gedemütigt, habe so einer Bindung mit Kirion zugestimmt. Ja, Harry, mein Vampir ist mit Kirions Vampir gebunden. Natürlich kann ich mich ihm lange Zeit verwehren, doch irgendwann lechzt mein innerer Bluttrinker nach seiner Vampirseele."

Draco stand am Fenster und fasste nach dem schwarzen Stoff, den er nun wegzog, so dass das wärmende und freundliche Licht des Mondes hinein schien. Er legte die Handflächen auf das kühle Glas und lehnte die Stirn daran. Er spürte die beißende Kälte, die in seinem Kopf explosionsartig schmerzhaftes Stechen auslöste. Ein Stöhnen entfleuchte seinen Lippen, die er nun zu einem Strich zusammenpresste. Durch die Scheibe sah er, wie Harry sich ihm näherte und schloss die Augen, darauf wartend, dass der Ex-Gryffindor ihn schlagen würde. Doch genau das Gegenteil passierte. Starke Arme umschlangen seinen zierlichen Körper, die ihn an eine ausgeprägte Brust drückten. Er spürte den heißen Atem des Schwarzhaarigen in seinem Nacken und kurz danach einen weichen Mund, der Küsse auf der Haut verteilte.  
„Ich hätte diese Wandlung eher durchziehen sollen.", hauchte Harry und drehte langsam den Blonden zu sich herum.

Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und kleine Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augen, die einfach weggeküsst wurden. Er öffnete zögerlich die Sturmböen und verfing sich in den Smaragden, die so ganz anders funkelten, als vor der Umwandlung.  
„Malfoy, ich möchte, dass du so wirst wie früher. Werde wieder stark, so wie es sich für einen wahren Malfoy gebührt.", sprach der Ex-Gryffindor kalt und ohne jegliches Gefühl, bis er schmunzelte und Dracos Kopf mit den Händen umfasste.  
„Ich will dich ohne Schwäche sehen. Natürlich sollst du dein Wesen behalten, aber ich will dich vor anderen nicht zusammenzucken sehen."  
Draco kicherte und nickte leicht.  
„Du hast Recht. Ich vermisse dieses Ich… Es war so.."  
„Sarkastisch.", half Harry nach und grinste über beide Ohren.  
„Und das ist der Gryffindor, der mich damals zur Weißglut gebracht hat.", konterte der Ex-Slytherin, worauf der Schwarzhaarige laut lachen musste.  
„Ja, man sollte seine Kindheit in Ehren halten." 

Stille. Sie sahen sich nur in die Augen, blickten sich ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung an und verschränkten dann ihre Finger ineinander.  
„Ich kann es nicht glauben."  
„Was, Draco?"  
„Dass du plötzlich so lieb zu mir bist. Ich sehe immer noch teilweise diesen gefühlskalten jungen Mann, dem es Spaß machte, mich zu erniedrigen.", erwiderte der Malfoyspross flüsternd und senkte die Augen, doch Harry fasste den Blonden am Kinn und drückte seinen Kopf sanft nach oben.

„Draco, dieser Wesenzug ist auch noch in mir. Er ist schließlich ein Teil meiner Seele, doch dich werde ich nicht mehr so behandeln. Keine Ahnung wieso, aber du bedeutest mir etwas. Aber ich kann nicht von Liebe sprechen."  
„Das ist mehr, als ich mir je erhofft habe.", seufzte Draco und lächelte glücklich.  
„Ich gehöre dir, und solange du mich beachtest, wird das auch so bleiben."  
Nach diesen Worten konnte der Vampirjäger nicht anders und senkte seine Lippen auf die des Blonden. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, wobei der Ex-Gryffindor neckend mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe strich und so um Einlass bat. Dieser wurde natürlich von Draco gewährt und sie versanken in einen heißen Zungenkuss, den keiner von beiden so schnell lösen wollte.

„Harry, ich… Das geht zu schnell… Ich… Gestern warst du noch so anders und heute… Ich muss… Ich muss das erstmal verdauen."  
Der Ex-Gryffindor nickte verstehend und löste sich von dem Blonden.  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich tue mich auch noch schwer damit, nicht in mein altes Verhalten hinein zu schlüpfen. Doch es ist nun mal da und ein Teil meiner Selbst. Und du musst dir klar werden, dass dieser Harry jederzeit auftauchen könnte. Ich brauche ihn zum Überleben."  
Draco wandte sich ab und starrte aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinaus. Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und schielte dann zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der seine Augen gesenkt hatte.  
„Wie kam es dazu, dass du so wurdest? Ich möchte dich verstehen, ich möchte verstehen, wieso du die Vampire so sehr hasst. Deine Wut, dein Zorn übersteigt alles, was ich je erlebt habe."  
Der Ex-Gryffindor stöhnte gequält auf und schlenderte auf das Fenster zu, wo er sich mit der Seite dagegen lehnte und die Arme verschränkte. Seine Smaragde ruhten auf den Häusern, die in der Dunkelheit der Nacht lagen. Er schien zu lauschen, denn er machte ein konzentriertes Gesicht.

„Meine Freunde.", spuckte er fast heraus, so als ob dieses Wort seinen inneren Frieden verletzte. Betrübt hefteten sich seine Augen auf Draco, der langsam auf Harry zuging und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
„Das Wiesel und das Schlammblut?"  
Der Schwarzhaarige musste bei diesen Bezeichnungen kurz lachen, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst und bedachte den Blonden mit einem kritisierenden Blick, bevor er nur nickte.  
„Ja, Ron und Hermine. Sie waren meine besten Freunde. Ich liebte sie wie Geschwister..."  
Draco schnaubte darauf nur arrogant und rang Harry so wieder ein Schmunzeln ab.  
„Es geschah zwei Monate nach unserem Abschluss…"  
Der Vampirjäger stockte und ließ seinen Kopf an dem Glas nieder. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Mein Gott. Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen.", zischte Harry und stieß sich vom Fester ab, ging auf die Zimmertür zu, doch Draco reagierte schnell und griff nach dem Handgelenk des Schwarzhaarigen. Er wirbelte ihn zu sich herum und schubste den Ex-Gryffindor so heftig, dass beide auf den Boden knallten.

„Lauf nicht weg.", nuschelte der Blonde leise gegen die Brust des Vampirjägers und stemmte  
sich dann etwas hoch, wobei er seine Hände neben Harrys Schultern hatte.  
„Flüchte nicht vor den Erinnerungen, besonders nicht vor mir. Friss es nicht einfach in dich hinein, du wirst von innen nach außen zerfressen."  
„Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht selbst? Für was hältst du dich überhaupt?", fauchte Harry wütend und kurz blitzte die Gefühlskälte und die Grausamkeit in den Smaragden auf, so dass Draco zusammenzuckte und gewillt war, aufzuspringen. Doch dieses Mal hielt der Schwarzhaarige ihn fest und schlang die Arme um den schmächtigen Körper.  
„Du vertraust mir noch nicht, nicht wahr?"  
Der Ex-Slytherin stockte und begann zu zittern.   
„Harry, so schnell geht das nicht."  
„Ich weiß… Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich den ersten Schritt machen.", seufzte der Vampirjäger und schob Draco von sich herunter an seine Seite, wo er einen Arm um ihn legte.

„Wie ich sagte, es passierte zwei Monate nach unserem Abschluss. Ich wohnte schon in dieser Wohnung zusammen mit Envin. Sie kamen mich hier besuchen, um mich über die Neuigkeiten zu unterrichten. Nun, diese Neuigkeiten waren für mich nicht ganz neu. Herm und Ron wollten heiraten. Das freute mich natürlich. Doch worüber ich geplättet war, war dass Hermine schwanger war… und ich sollte Patenonkel werden, egal ob Mädchen oder Junge. Meine Güte, ich habe mich noch nie so über etwas gefreut… Außer vielleicht, als ich meinen Millennium 1 geschenkt bekommen hatte."

Hier musste Draco lächeln, als er an den Anfang der siebten Klasse dachte, wo mehrere Eulen den Besen an den Gryffindortisch brachten. Er wusste bis heute noch nicht, von wem der Besen kam. Auf jeden fall war er eifersüchtig gewesen.  
„Wir unterhielten uns noch eine Weile, diskutierten über verschiedene Namen, stritten uns darüber, was es werden würde…das Übliche eben."  
Harry unterbrach seine Geschichte und schluckte. Er fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare und rieb sich dann die Schläfen, bevor er weiter erzählte.  
„Nach ein, zwei Stunden verließen sie meine Wohnung. Sie wollten noch eine Weile in den  
Straßen spazieren gehen. Ein Fehler."

Draco zischte. Er konnte sich fast denken, was damals passiert war.  
„Es war Nacht, Draco. Nacht. Ich hätte es wissen müssen… Ich spürte sie erst zehn Minuten später. Drei an der Zahl. Ich begann zu zittern und schaute in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht, bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck, erst als Envin das Haus betrat und mich ansprach, schrak ich auf. Ich schnappte mir meinen Mantel und rannte die Treppen hinunter auf die Straße. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen, doch es störte mich herzlich wenig…. Ich fühlte sie ganz in meiner Nähe, ich roch Blut und beschleunigte vorahnend die Schritte. Doch ich kam zu spät. Einer der Vampire ließ gerade Hermine fallen, leer, leblos. Ich schrie wütend auf und veranstaltete ein Massaker unter diesen drei Bluttrinkern. Mein Herz verhärtete sich, mein Hass auf Vampire nährte sich, wuchs in diesen Minuten und Sekunden an. Ich war wie von Sinnen, tötete diese Monster langsam, quälend und ich hatte daran meinen Spaß. Oh, wie ich es genoss. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich ein kaltes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Doch irgendwann waren auch diese Bluttrinker vernichtet und ich fiel neben die Leichen von Ron und Hermine. Ich tastete nach ihrem Puls, suchte irgendein kleines Lebenszeichen, aber ich wurde enttäuscht. Sie war tot… Und mit ihr das kleine Lebewesen in ihrem Unterleib, das noch gar nichts vom Leben wusste. Es durfte nie die Sonne sehen, durfte nie an den Blumen riechen, die im Frühling begannen zu blühen - durfte nie ein leckeres Zitroneneis schmecken und sich damit voll sauen. Es würde nie die Liebe kennen lernen, den Hass, den Schmerz und die Freude.

Ja, seitdem hasse ich euch Bluttrinker, ich verachte euch. Mein Hass wächst von Tag zu Tag." Harrys Stimme klang gegen Ende hin nur noch monoton. Er hatte sich aufgesetzt und die Finger in seine Hose gekrallt, während Draco daneben saß und leise weinte. Er versuchte ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, doch keine Chance. Harry hörte den Ton sofort und sah erschrocken auf.  
„Wieso weinst du?"  
„Ach, verdammt, Potter! Diese Geschichte. Nie hätte ich den beiden solch einen Tod gewünscht. Ja, ich mochte sie nie, doch gehasst habe ich sie auch nicht. Bei Slytherin, ein Baby… Die Vampire mussten das gewusst haben. Ein Bluttrinker spürt so etwas. Das ist ekelerregend. Reicht es nicht, dass wir schon Blut trinken müssen?" Der Ex-Slytherin schluchzte lauter und haute mit der Faust auf den Teppich.  
Harry lächelte sanft und nahm die Hand des Blonden in seine und drückte sanft zu.  
„Du bist anders. Es fällt mir jetzt erst auf, aber du hast deine menschliche Seele behalten. Ich hätte es schon merken müssen, als ich dir zuschaute, wie du deine Opfer aussaugtest. Der Schmerz in deinen Augen war klar erkennbar und ich sah es nicht."

„Das ist doch jetzt egal, Harry.", murrte der Malfoyspross und drängte sich an den Ex-Gryffindor, der sein Gesicht in die Hände nahm und die Lippen mit Küssen übersäte.  
Aus einem inneren Drang heraus biss sich Draco auf seine Zunge, so dass sein Blut in den Mund floss. Seine Zunge tippte gegen den Mund des Schwarzhaarigen, der ihn öffnete und sofort aufkeuchte, als er das dickflüssige Blut schmeckte. Er intensivierte die Liebkosung und umspielte mit seiner Zunge den Gegenpart, der immer noch den Lebenssaft absonderte. Gierig nahm Harry das Blut auf, ließ es sich im Munde zergehen und schluckte es dann genießerisch. Doch nach wenigen Minuten zog er sich zurück und wischte sich über die Lippen. Er schielte zu Draco, dessen Wangen gerötet waren und der sich über die Unterlippe leckte.  
„Wow.", hauchte der Ex-Gryffindor ergriffen und stand unsicher auf, wobei er den Blonden einfach mit sich zog.  
„Draco, kann es sein, dass noch dieser braunhaarige Mann mit den grünen Augen hier ist?"

Nervös spielte der Ex-Slytherin mit den Fingern und nickte. „Ja."  
„Was ist los?"  
„Finde es am Besten selber heraus.", murmelte Draco schief grinsend und schubste Harry Richtung Tür, der diese perplex öffnete und ins Wohnzimmer trat. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete er den kleinen Haufen, der sich hier versammelt hatte. Er seufzte beim Anblick von Crow, der ihm erleichtert zu winkte und schloss kurz die Augen, als Envin in seinem Blickwinkel auftauchte, der mit gesenkten Blick und verschränkten Armen da saß. Bei der dritten Person stockte seine Atmung und er musterte den Braunhaarigen ganz genau. Er blickte direkt in die smaragdgrünen Augen, suchte dort nach Hinweisen und Anhaltspunkten. Und er bekam etwas. Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen stolperte Harry nach hinten und griff sich an die Stirn. Er sah wieder das Bild seines Vaters vor seinem Auge, das Kind in seinen Armen und den Vampir - dieser Mann auf dem Sofa! -, der James küsste.

Seine Knie wurden weich und beinahe wäre er zusammengebrochen, wenn der braunhaarige Mann nicht schnell genug gewesen wäre, und ihn aufgefangen hätte. Unsicher lag Harry in den Armen von Konstantin und wurde gefangen gehalten von den Smaragden, die mit seinen identisch waren.  
„Wie ist das möglich?", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige erschöpft und stöhnte.  
„Ganz einfach. Aber vielleicht solltest du dich setzen, Junge.", kicherte Konstantin fröhlich und drückte Harry auf seinen Platz, der den Kopf auf die Lehne sinken ließ und zu dem Braunhaarigen hoch schaute.  
„Wer sind Sie? Und was hatten Sie mit meinem Vater zu schaffen?"  
„Nun, er war mein Geliebter."  
Harrys Mund klappte nach unten. Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und ein „Nicht möglich.", ausstoßen.  
„Und doch ist es so. Ich liebte ihn, abgöttisch… Bevor Voldemort ihn tötete und mit ihm Lily Evans, die damals unsere beste Freundin war."  
„Oha.", stieß der Ex-Gryffindor hervor und rutschte unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her.  
„Harry, du wunderst dich bestimmt über unsere Augen, oder?"  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte.  
„Nun, dass kommt daher, dass wir miteinander verwandt sind… Ich bin dein zweiter Vater, Harry."

Mit einem lauten Knall landete der Vampirjäger mit dem Kopf auf der Glasplatte des Tisches. Er schimpfte leise vor sich hin und rieb sich die Stirn, wobei er einen bösen Blick zu Draco schickte, der in der Ecke stand und leise kicherte.  
„Mein Vater? Das glaube ich nicht.", sprach Harry überzeugt und betrachtete sich nur unwillig Konstantin, der sich vor ihm in die Knie sinken ließ und seine eine Hand nahm.  
„Ich verstehe, dass du das nicht glauben kannst, aber ein Bluttest würde dir den Beweis liefern… Und unsere Augen, die Ähnlichkeiten sind zu groß, als dass es Zufall sein könnte."  
„Ich… ich… Vielleicht haben Sie recht… oder auch nicht… Was weiß ich. Sie sind ein Vampir."  
„Ist das ein Problem für dich?"  
„Nun… Nein, nicht direkt... Aber dann hätte ich diesen Teil von Ihnen."  
„Korrekt, Harry. Schließlich bin ich ja dein Vater... Aber bitte, siez' mich nicht. Das ist ja grauenvoll.", knurrte Konstantin und wuschelte durch die schwarzen Haare des Ex-Gryffindors. Dieser murrte und zog einen Schmollmund.  
„Wir gehen es langsam an, okay, Harry?"

Der Vampirjäger nickte einverstanden und blickte ein wenig beklommen zu Envin, der ihn plötzlich anlächelte und die Schulter drückte.  
„Du brauchst dich nicht unwohl fühlen. Ich komme schon klar damit.", sagte der Weißhaarige freundlich und ließ Harry sofort wieder los.  
„Aber wir haben ganz andere Probleme."  
„Was meinst du, Envin?", fragte Harry und schaute zu Draco, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und auf das Sofa zu marschierte, wo er sich auf der Lehne niederließ.  
„Kirion. Er ist abgehauen."  
„Oh verdammt, wie konnte ich diese Szene vorhin vergessen?!", zischte der Ex-Slytherin und schlug sich gegen die Stirn.  
„Wieso, was ist geschehen?"  
„Nun, Kirion wollte, dass Draco mit ihm geht. Er würde gerufen werden, aber Draco sollte mitgehen, da ja ihre Vampire gebunden sind. Unser Blondchen hier hat sich geweigert. Er muss dich wirklich sehr lieben"  
Bei Konstantins letzten Worten lief Draco rot an und senkte verlegen den Kopf, bis er plötzlich Harrys Hand in seinem Nacken spürte. Er begann leise zu schnurren, was nur der braunhaarige Vampir und der Ex-Gryffindor hören konnten.

„Wo war ich? Ach ja. Er wollte wie gesagt Draco mit sich nehmen. Aber keine Chance. Er wollte dann unserem Blondchen eine runterhauen, aber zum Glück bin ja ich reingestolpert… Ich habe diesen Rotzbengel gepackt und ihn ins Wohnzimmer geschleudert, wo ich ihn töten wollte." Konstantin warf Envin einen bösen Blick zu, der nur schief grinste und mit der Hand abwinkte.  
„Aber das kleine Erfinderlein hielt mich ab…. Und als dieser Tölpel von Vampirjäger-"  
„He.", unterbrach John den Vampir und drohte mit der Faust.  
„Ich verarbeite dich gleich zu Sushi."  
„Ach wirklich? Ich freue mich schon drauf.", erwiderte Konstantin sarkastisch und zwinkerte dem blonden Mann mit den braunen Augen an, der nur leise murrte und eingeschnappt wegsah.  
„Wie ich sagte, durch den Tölpel- Ja, ich habe verstanden! Dieser... Mr. Crow stürmte also in die Wohnung, und ich, abgelenkt durch dieses... Prachtexemplar von Mann, löste meinen Griff um das kleine Biest, das sich nun befreien konnte. Ich wollte hinterher, aber das Erfinderlein hatte was dagegen.", schmollte der braunhaarige Vampir und stieß noch ein quengelndes „Pah" hervor.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und seufzte genervt.  
„Du benimmst dich wie ein Kind… Aber was sollen wir jetzt tun?"  
„Erstmal gar nichts… Wichtig ist jetzt unsere Kräfte zu schonen und zu sammeln. Schließlich ist er immer noch hinter Harry her."  
„Wer ist hinter mir her?"  
„Etamin."  
„Etamin?"  
„Ja, ich nehme an, du bist ihm schon einmal begegnet. Schwarze Haare, graue Augen und roter Kimono.", zählte Konstantin die Eigenschaften des Vampirs auf und schauderte ein wenig.  
Währenddessen dachte der Ex-Gryffindor nach. Etamin, so hieß also dieser wunderschöne Vampir. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu diesen seidig, samten Lippen ab, zu diesem zierlichen Körper, der sich so gut angefühlt hatte. Er musste ihn wieder sehen, koste es was es wolle.

„Harry? He, Potter!", drang die Stimme des blonden Vampirs in seinen Kopf und er schreckte auf.  
„Was?"  
„Harry, gehst du mit mir raus?"  
„Was? Wieso?"  
„Ich habe Hunger.", druckste Draco herum. Es war ihm peinlich, doch was sollte er machen? Sein Körper verlangte nach Blut, nach dem er ja soviel an Harry abgetreten hatte.  
„Oh, okay. Komm, Draco."  
Beide erhoben sich und verabschiedeten sich von den Dreien.  
„Kommt so schnell es geht wieder, verstanden? Wir wissen nicht, was dort draußen vor sich geht."  
Beide Jungen nickten Konstantin zu und verschwanden in der Nacht.

Entsetzt ließ das Mädchen das Tablett mit dem Geschirr fallen. Laut klirrend landete es auf dem Linoleumboden, wo die Teller und Gläser in lauter kleine Einzelteile zersprangen. Doch sie schien das gar nicht zu bemerken, denn ihre Augen waren in die Ferne gerichtet, ihr Mund stand weit offen und ihre Finger krallten sich in ihre weiße Schürze. Sie schüttelte sachte den Kopf, so als ob sie nicht glauben könnte, was gerade geschah.  
„Karen.", schrie plötzlich ein dickleibiger Mann mit fettigen, schwarzen Haaren und gab dem Mädchen einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.   
„Sieh, was du gemacht hast. Ich werde es von deinem Lohn abziehen. Unzuverlässiges Weib.", schimpfte der Dicke vor sich hin und schubste sie auf die Knie, damit sie die Scherben aufsammeln konnte.  
„Räum auf!"  
Doch sie reagierte nicht, denn ihr Geist hatte sich von ihrem Körper getrennt und schweifte hektisch durch eine andere Dimension.

Ein „NEIN" entfleuchte ihren rosigen Lippen und sie riss panisch die Augen auf. Dann schüttelte sie sich, wankte kurz auf den Knien, bevor sie in die Höhe sprang und die Schürze von ihrem Körper löste und diese auf dem Boden schmiss.  
„Ich kündige.", sprach sie trocken und trat durch die Scherben auf den Ausgang des Cafés zu.  
„Das kannst du nicht machen, Karen. Du wirst für die paar Tage in diesem Monat keinen Lohn kriegen."  
„Stecken Sie sich das Geld in den Arsch.", schrie sie noch, bevor sie mit eiligen Schritten das Café verließ und sich Richtung Stadtrand begab. Sie lief schnell durch die Straßen, wusste instinktiv, wo sie lang rannte, doch wieso gab sie sich Mühe? Sie würde sowieso zu spät kommen, nur Sekunden zu spät. Und trotzdem sprintete sie durch die leeren Straßen, als ob der Teufel hinter ihr her wäre. Eine Glocke schlug in der Ferne elf Uhr abends.  
Nein, sie durfte nicht zu spät kommen… Doch so würde es passieren.

Kleine Tränen standen ihr in den hellen, blauen Augen, die sie einfach wegwischte.  
„Bitte, du darfst ihn nicht gehen lassen.", hauchte sie und strich sich eine ihrer dunkelbraunen Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr.  
„Du musst ihn aufhalten. Wenn er zu ihm geht, dann ist alles verloren."  
Doch ihr Verstand wusste, dass alles vergebens war. Alles würde so eintreten, wie sie es gerade eben vorausgesehen hatte. Der kleine Stein wurde losgetreten, der alles ins Rollen bringen konnte, und es tun würde.  
Sie würde zu spät kommen, so wie sie immer zu spät kam.


End file.
